Unpredictable
by Imeelia
Summary: Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis? - a EXO Fanfiction - yaoi/BLB - RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"Jadi, Lu suka sama Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu-malu kepada Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae pura-pura berfikir sebentar. Biar kesannya keren aja. Kalau ngga keren, itu resiko yang liat.

"Ya gitu deh.. menurut lu, gue harus gimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tembak aja. Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya kasih ke gue, oke bro?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Dia menjabat tangan Jongdae, lalu pergi dengan senyum sumringah. Jongdae mengangguk puas melihat bantuannya berhasil. Dia lalu meminum jus jeruknya ala bos.

Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"JONGDAE GILA! Saran macam apa itu?"

Jongdae mengusap telinganya dengan rasa sayang. Dia memandang ke arah tiga sahabatnya yang daritadi disampingnya. Mereka menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, bingung.

"Ya saran cinta dong, lu pada ngerti kaga sih?"

Kris menjitak kepala Jongdae dengan rasa "sayang" dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Jongdae hanya meringis kesakitan.

"APAAN SIH KREASE? SARAN GUE KAN BAGUS, BERGUNA DAN BERMANFAAT! LU KAGA KASIAN AMA KEPALA GUE?"

"Kaga"

Jongdae cengo.

Kris meringis.

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

Sehun? Dia asyik minum jus jeruknya Jongdae. Lumayan, gratisan.

"JUS JERUK GUEEE" Jongdae meratapi kepergian jus jeruknya dengan tangisan. Di iringi alunan music dangdut. Oh, itu sih lagu dari radio tukang bakso di deket Jongdae.

"Lu bisa ngga sih, kaga alay? Hidup itu… lebih dari sekedar jus jeruk" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan quotenya untuk menenangkan Jongdae. Kris terkekeh mendengarnya. Sehun? Dia malah asyik menghabiskan susu strawberry milik Baekhyun.

"SUSU STROBERI GUEEEE" kini giliran Baekhyun yang pundung. Gara-gara susu strawberry kesayangannya telah tiada.

"Bek, hidup itu… lebih dari sekedar susu stroberi" Jongdae mencoba meniru quote Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendeath glare-nya.

"Kalian kenapa nangis?" dengan muka super polosnya, Sehun bertanya ke arah Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Membuat kedua bocah itu semakin pundung.

"Udah udah, kayak bocah aja kalian! Ntar gue beliin lagi dah!" Kris mencoba menengahi ketiga sahabatnya sebelum memulai pertumpahan darah. Eh, kayak perang aja sih?

"Emang lu pernah beliin kita?"

"Kaga sih. Udah ah, ayo masuk. Bentar lagi istirahatnya selesai, gue mau belajar dulu biar pinter"

Kris menarik lengan Sehun yang masih asyik meminum susu strawberry milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae pasrah dan harus rela kehilangan minuman kesayangan mereka.

.

'-' unpredictable '-'

.

Kris, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Sehun adalah quartet sahabat yang berstatus murid kelas 11 XOXO SHS. Awalnya, mereka berempat hanyalah teman biasa di kelas 10 dulu. Namun karena seringnya mereka bersama, mereka jadi lebih akrab dan akrab lagi.

Kris atau Wu Yi Fan adalah blasteran Korea-China-Kanada. Dengan tinggi badan menjulang dan berwajah tampan, dia mudah dikenali. Sayangnya, dia tipe pemalu. Polos kalo sama orang lain. Beda lagi kalo sama temen-temennya.

Baekhyun, bernama asli Byun Baekhyun. Kalo Kris tinggi, beda lagi sama ni anak. Tau lah maksudnya, ngga usah di jelasin lagi. Somplak iya, mungkin agak gila juga. Tapi dia setia kawan kok. Kelebihannya lagi, dia pinter nge-_quote_.

Jongdae atau Kim Jongdae. Ini bocah ngga beda jauh sama Baekhyun. Tingginya ngga beda jauh. Somplaknya juga ngga beda jauh. Kalo Kris pemalu, nah dia ini malu-maluin. Biar beda sama Kris katanya. Eh, dia ini master cinta yang sampai sekarang masih belum punya gandengan.

Sehun alias Oh Sehun. Manis. Pendiam. Misterius. Udah gitu aja.

Dari mereka berempat, yang udah punya gandengan alias pacar cuma Kris sama Baekhyun aja. Tau sendirilah, Jongdae kan sibuk sama kerjaannya alias pakar cinta. Kalau Sehun, dia kan misterius. Jadi, ngga tau juga dia suka sama siapa.

Nah, sudah kenal kan? Jangan banyak-banyak kenalannya, ntar _overdosis_.

.

'-' unpredictable '-'

.

"Hai"

"KYAAAA!"

"ZITAOOO, PACARAN AMA GUE YUUK!"

"ZITAO, KAMU KIYUT DEH!"

"ZITAO _OPPA_, AKU PADAMUU!"

"ZITAO! UTANG LU BELUM LUNAS!"

Ngeek.

Huang Zitao, panda manis dari China itu mendadak _sweatdrop_. Ada juga ternyata yang meneriakkan aibnya ketika para _fans_-nya histeris melihatnya. Bikin malu aja.

Eh, _fans_?

Ngga salah dong. Huang Zitao memang _namja_ popular se-XOXO SHS. Perawakannya yang tinggi, hidungnya yang mancung. Jangan lupa bakatnya bermain dengan tongkat wushu-nya itu. Siapa sih, yang ngga tertarik sama itu semua?

Tahun ini dia kelas 12 di XOXO SHS. Bisa dibilang, penggemarnya makin banyak. Kan ada adek kelas 10 yang langsung nge_fans_ sama dia. Zitao sih ngga keberatan.

Selain _famous_, dia juga dikenal _playboy_. Dari dia masuk sekolah ini sampai sekarang, mantannya segudang. Eh, inget. Masih sampai sekarang.

Soalnya sekarang dia udah punya pacar. Kecewa? Yang sabar ya. Kira-kira sudah 3 bulan ini, Zitao menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ tampan pemalu kelas 11. Itu adalah rekor terlama masa pacaran Zitao. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda berakhir. Hebat kan?

Biasanya sehari aja dia udah bosen.

Tapi, sampai sekarang _fans_-nya masih banyak aja. Makin banyak malah. Itulah hebatnya Zitao. #Zitaohebat #Zitaotepokdada #Zitaopastibisa #SeributepoktanganuntukZitao

"Err... hyung?"

Mendadak Zitao sadar dari kegiatannya tepok-tepok itu. Suara malaikat tampannya membuat Zitao ingin segera menghampirinya. Oh ayolah, bahkan acara tebar pesona Zitao terpaksa terhenti.

"Hai Benben _chagi_~ aku kangen padamuu"

Zitao menghampiri _namja_ yang dipanggil Benben itu, lalu memeluknya sayang. Tak peduli tatapan iri para _fans_-nya. Sedangkan Benben –atau lebih kita kenal Kris- merona pipinya. Malu.

"ah.. Hyung g-gombal deh" Kris menundukkan kepalanya malu. Zitao terkekeh pelan melihat aksi _namjachingu_-nya. Zitao mengusap pucuk kepala namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hyung ngga masuk kelas? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Sebelum melihatmu, aku ngga mau masuk kelas, Benben" Zitao mulai membuat Kris _blushing_ lagi. Lihat saja pipinya yang memerah.

"Zitao Hyung bisa aja"

Zitao mengecup pipi Kris singkat. Membuat Kris –dan _fans _Zitao- membelalakkan mata. Kris memegang pipinya dengan malu. Sedangkan kita bisa melihat beberapa orang pingsan, menggaruk tembok, bahkan memakan dasi sekolahnya sendiri.

Pukpuk aja ya, buat mereka?

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Baek... hyun?"

Seorang _namja_ tinggi bermata bulat membelalakkan matanya kaget. Iya, gimana ngga kaget kalo kita baru saja keluar dari toilet dan mendadak melihat _namjachingumu_ berdiri di depanmu. Dengan tangan di dagu dan memandangmu ala _puppy eyes_ yang menggemaskan.

"Yeollie, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau disini"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi namja tinggi itu sekilas. Berjinjit dengan sekuat tenaga, mungkin kakinya hampir kram kalau terlalu lama. Ya memang harus berjinjit, supaya mencapai pipi _namja_ tinggi itu.

Perlu dijelasin mengapa?

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol, _namja_ tinggi itu, mengelus pipinya dengan salah tingkah. Lalu ia terkekeh, mengingat bagaimana perjuangan si kecil Baekhyun mengecup singkat pipinya. Walaupun terbiasa dengan semua itu, tetap saja itu hal yang lucu kan?

"Kenapa ketawa? Ada yang lucu, heh?"

"Nggak,kok.." Ucap Chanyeol meringis, sambil mengusap-usap kepala _chagiya_ kesayangannya itu.

"Yaudah minggir, jangan kelamaan di kamar mandi. Kalo nggak minggir, gue cipok nih" ancam Baekhyun yang justru membuat Chanyeol makin terkikik. Ya,namanya juga Chanyeol. Kapan sih,nggak ketawa itu? Kita yang baca sih pura-pura nggak tau aja ya.

"Cipok aja kalo nyampe"

Jleb.

Jlebb.

JLEBBB!

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Wajahnya yang imut keliatan semakin unyu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, dengan bekal pengalaman dan kepercayaan yang penuh, Baekhyun maju, lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat tapi nggak lama(?). Lalu, ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Ah,kalo yang itu bukan modus Baekhyun untuk lari dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Tapi lantaran,ia udah kebelet nggak tahan pingin buang air kecil. Alasan yang cukup logis bukan?

Lalu Chanyeol?

Ah,kalo Chanyeol sih.. you know Chanyeol so well lah *nge-dance nge-dance ala smash*, dia lagi ketawa unyu lantaran habis dicipok sang kekasih.

* * *

A/N :_ Annyeong~ _kali ini aku (Imeelia) gandeng adek tercintah (Rahmanias) bikin FF ini. Sekaligus debut FF chaptered pertamaku /?.

Iya maaf kalau alurnya bisa ketebak ini sama itu dan itu sama ini. Tapi kami ingin bikin sesuatu yang beda gitu. FF kolaborasi ini kita bikin dengan penuh rasa sayang /? Sebisa mungkin kami menghilangkan _typo_ yang berserakan. Oh iya, karena ini kolaborasi dan ini benar-benar kolaborasi. Mungkin para _Reader_ menemukan perbedaan gaya bahasa pada satu _chapter_. Karena kita ngetiknya memang gantian, kkk~

Kami berharap kritik dan saran dari para _Reader_. Jadi kedepannya, kita bisa menghasilkan yang lebih baik lagi.

**Review, please?**

Ppyong~


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA" suara _namja_ berpipi bulat, menggemparkan kelas. Bagaimana tidak, suasana kelas yang sepi dan senyap, langsung dikejutkan dengan teriakan Minseok,nama _namja_ tersebut.

"Ada apa,Minseok?" Tanya BoA s_eonsaengnim_ panik.

"I-itu tadi ada k-kepala nyempil di jendela.." Minseok nunjuk ke jendela yang dilihatnya ada kepala nongol.

Dengan otomatis, seluruh isi kelas termasuk BoA _seonsaengnim_ melihat ke arah jendela tersebut. Dan hasilnya...

Krik.

Krikk.

Krikkk.

Yang ada hanyalah kertas kusut yang nyelempit di ujung jendela.

"MINSEEOOOKK"

JEGLAARR!

Suara mistis, dengan nada tinggi khas BoA _seonsaengnim_ keluar. Horror.

"Kamu tau kan sekarang lagi pelajaran? Nggak usah nyari sensasi! Kamu dihukum nggak ikut pelajaran saya. Sudah sana keluar!"

"T-tapi bu,saya..."

"Minseok,keluar.."

"T-tapi"

"KELUARR!"

JEGLAARR!

Kembali horror.

Minseok akhirnya keluar dengan muka tertunduk lesu. Hei, dia ngga salah apa-apa? Mungkin kalau teriak bisa dihitung kesalahan, dia bisa menerima. Tapi kali ini, dia beneran ngeliat sekotak wajah di jendela.

"AAAAAAAAA" Minseok kembali teriak begitu ia keluar.

Bersiaplah mendengar gelegar suara BoA _seonsaengnim_ lagi.

"MINSEE-"

Krik.

Krikk.

Krikkk.

"Lho, Minseok mana?" Tanya BoA _seonsaengnim_ bingung. Ia tidak menemukan murid unyu satu-nya itu di luar kelas. Horror. Terus tadi yang keluar siapa? Yang tadi teriak siapa? Mendadak BoA _seonsaengnim_ merasa kepalanya pusing.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Luhan berjalan agak terburu-buru. Mencari Minseok –sahabatnya yang mendadak hilang- di sekolah yang luas itu sulit. Dan dengan seenak jidat, BoA _seonsaengnim_ menyuruhnya mencari Minseok dengan alasan ia sahabat karib Minseok, dan guru tercintanya itu mendadak pusing.

Bilang saja malas bertanggung jawab, dasar guru.

Luhan masih ngomel-ngomel ngga jelas di jalan. Tanpa ia sadari, di persimpangan jalan koridor sekolah, seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dan bermata tajam sedang sibuk mengutak-atik mp3-nya. Jelas saja terjadi kejadian yang tidak di inginkan, kalian pasti tahu apa. Seperti sinetron di televise itu lho.

BUGH

Tabrakan.

"Eh eh, lu ngga apa?"

Sehun yang jiwa kelaki-lakiannya muncul memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Bukannya ditolongin, malah ditanyain. Luhan yang masih posisi duduk itu, makin ngomel-ngomel. Sebenarnya, yang di tabrak Luhan bukan Sehun.

Tapi tong sampah.

"Eh, bantuin napa! Sakit nih, seneng ya liat gue jatuh gini?" Luhan ngelanjutin ngomelnya, dan Sehun hanya melihatnya bingung.

"Idih, adek kelas ngga sopan! Ogah ah, bantuin elu. Gue pergi dulu ya bay!" Sehun dengan entengnya menjauhi Luhan. Membuat Luhan ngomel-ngomel lagi. Bikin berisik telinga! Emang tuh Luhan kalo sudah ngomel susah berhentinya.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan mengangkat Luhan dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan terkejut, dan melihat ke arah si tersangka. Dan ternyata, pelakunya adalah Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

"Eh, kok balik lagi? Katanya ngga mau ngebantuin! Gue masih bisa berdiri sendiri kok!" omel Luhan. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kesal.

Bugh

"Yaudah, gue tinggal lagi. bay!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Sehun melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kaget. Kaget karena sudah dua kali pantat mulusnya mencium lantai. Dan sekarang, Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan.

_Poor _Luhan.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Zhang Yixing berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Dua tangannya berada di kantung celana. Kaca mata tipisnya yang bertengger di hidung,menambah aura manis dirinya. Poninya yang sedikit panjang di gel rapi ke atas. Bisa dilihat dari _style_-nya, Yixing merupakan tipikal cowok yang kece abis.

Tapi... Yixing emang kece sih, secara.. bias saya /?

Dari kejauhan, tampak sesosok makhluk cupu berkacamata tebal berambut klimis. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa buku tebal. _Namja_ itu memasuki perpustakaan, tempat yang sama yang ingin dikunjungi oleh Yixing.

_"__Waduh,ada Joonmyeon hyung nih.."_ batin Yixing.

Dengan cepat, ia menurunkan tangannya. Rambutnya pun di rapikan hingga benar-benar klimis. Tak luput, baju nya pun di rapikan serapi mungkin.

Kalau saja kacamatanya tebal, mungkin ia mirip dengan _namja _tadi.

"JOONMYEON_ HYUNG_~!"

"_ssstt.._."

Yixing menunduk malu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa ini di Perpustakaan? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa peraturan di perpustakaan adalah tidak berisik.

"Y-Yixing..." ujar _namja_ cupu bernama Joonmyeon tadi.

"Hyung kenapa bawa buku sebanyak itu? Pasti berat _ne_~ sini, aku bantu."

Yixing berusaha mengambil sebagian buku Joonmyeon, lalu membawanya. Joonmyeon sendiri hanya bisa terperangah melihat adik kelasnya yang manis ini. Sudah manis, baik pula.

_"__Mungkin kalau Yixing melepas kacamata dan memberi gel pada rambutnya, mungkin dia bisa terkenal dari pada Zitao." _Pikir Joonmyeonsambil mengikuti Yixing. Di wajahnya terukir senyuman.

"Kita duduk dimana, Hyung?" Pertanyaan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya. Joonmyeon membetulkan kacamata tebalnya sejenak, lalu berdehem.

"D-di belakang saja, seperti biasa." Ucap Joonmyeon, lalu mendahului Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti siswa kelas 12 itu.

Joonmyeon mengambil tempat disamping dua orang adik kelasnya, mungkin. Terlihat salah satu dari keduanya agak ketakutan. Joonmyeon tak begitu peduli. Toh, selama ia sekolah di sini dia jarang di perhatikan juga. Pukpuk buat Joonmyeon.

Lain halnya dengan Yixing. Dari balik kacamatanya, ia memperhatikan kedua orang yang ada di sampingnya. Dia seperti mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

"Elo Minseok dari kelas 10-2 kan?" ucapan Yixing membuat ketiga orang –termasuk Joonmyeon- menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang lu lakuin di sini? Setahu gue, daritadi anak kelas 10-2 nyariin lu, katanya lu di culik.." Pandangan Yixing langsung tajam melihat seseorang di samping anak yang dipanggil Minseok. Anak itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sebenernya, gue sama Minseok..."

"Minseok, lu buruan masuk kelas deh. Kasian temen sekelas lu" Yixing langsung mendorong Minseok keluar perpustakaan, mengabaikan penjelasan dari seseorang di samping Minseok. Minseok sendiri langsung mengangguk, dan setengah berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"Lu anak kelas 11 kan?" Kali ini Joonmyeon yang bertanya ke anak tak di kenal itu. Anak itu hanya pasarah melihat kepergian Minseok, lalu melihat Joonmyeon frustasi.

"Kenapa ngomong suka aja gue susah ya? Apa salah gue?" anak itu lalu berjalan lesu melewati Joonmyeon. Meninggalkan Yixing yang menatapnya heran. Dia masih meratapi nasibnya, yang entah kenapa.

"_Namja_ yang aneh ya, _Hyung_?"

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Sekolah sudah usai beberapa jam lalu, tapi beberapa orang murid yang baru mengikuti kegiatan tambahan terlihat di gerbang. Hari sudah sore, terlihat raut kelelahan dari siswa-siswa itu.

Do Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dengan beberapa teman yang memanggilnya, tapi terlihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Terkadang, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, lalu mnghela nafas lega.

"Belum pulang?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat teman terbaiknya menyapa. Seseorang berlesung pipit dengan kacamata tipis di wajahnya. Dia salah satu teman kelasnya.

"Sama kayak lu kan?" Balas Kyungsoo. Temannya itu hanya terkekeh.

"Gue pulang dulu ya?"

"Oke Xing, _bye_"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi. Dilihatnya lagi sekelilingnya. Aman.

Aman dari apa?

Mendadak Kyungsoo berhenti, melihat seseorang yang melipat tangannya di pintu gerbang. Kyungsoo mencoba menelah ludahnya, lalu berjalan ke arah cowok itu. Dilihatnya cowok itu juga mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyung, kamu kemana sa-"

Bruuk.

Tersandung.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, lalu buru-buru menghampirinya. Dia langsung memeriksa lutut sang korban. Di periksanya dengan teliti, sementara korban tersandung itu memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Nggak parah kok, udah biasa juga kan?" Kata Kyungsoo ke cowok yang baru saja tersandung itu. Sedangkan si cowok malah meringis.

"Iya iya udah tau. Kamu kok belum pulang? Kenapa? Baru main ya? Sama siapa? Dimana alamatnya? Bagimana orangnya? Siapa nama orangtuanya? Eh, ngga penting ya? Kelas berapa dia?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas malas. Sudah biasa mendengar pertanyaan _overprotektif_ dari pacar beda dua tahunnya itu. Padahal usia pacaran mereka sudah lama, seharusnya sudah bias saling mengerti kan?

"Duh, gue kan ambil kelas tambahan memasak. Masa lupa sih?"

Kim Jongin, sang pacar, hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Seolah sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bukannya lupa, cuma mau memastikan. Salah?"

"Salah! Kalau _Hyung_ masih bertanya minggu depan, jangan harap gue mau masak makan siang!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Eh eh, kok gitu?"

"Bodo amat! Udah ah, gue mau pulang dulu. _Hyung_ juga pulang sana!"

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalakan Jongin yang masih terperangah. Jongin buru-buru mengikuti sang kekasih.

"Kyung! Tunggu-"

Bruuk.

Tersandung lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah, lalu berbalik ke arah Jongin untuk menolongnya sekali lagi.

Semoga Kyungsoo diberi ketabahan.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

A/N : _Annyeong~ _Kami kembali dengan chapter 2. Bagaimana ceritanya? semoga suka ya. Apa aku terlalu lama meng_update_? Apa ada yang baca? *ditendang*

Oh iya, kemarin saya lupa taruh TBC-nya. Hehehe~

Rata-rata review mengira di chap kemarin, Kris adalah uke. Sebenernya, kami juga gatau mau jadiin dia apa wkwk *ditabok Kris* lihat saja chap-chap selanjutnya, seiring berjalannya waktu /? kalian akan tahu Kris itu apa. kkk~

Special Thank's :

** ; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; **

**AnitaLee ; Guest ; syifasehun2S ; ZiTao99**


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"Benben _chagi_" Suara khas milik _namja_ berpostur tubuh tinggi ini, membuat Kris menoleh.

"Err... Zitao _hyung_?" Tanya Kris, ke arah _namja_ yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ayo kuantarkan kau ke kelasmu!"

"Eh... a-apa?"

"_Waeyo_? Kau tidak suka?" Zitao, sang _namjachingu_-nya Kris merengut. Ia memasang muka semelas mungkin.

"_Aniya_... T-tapi, kok tumben?"

"Tumben? Hei,aku bebas melakukan apapun untuk kebaikan pacarku,kan?" Tanya Zitao sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Nampaknya rayuan gombal itu berhasil memikat hati Kris.

"Terserah _hyung _sajalah!" Ujar Kris menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, yang berhasil menarik perhatian ratusan siswa yang tergabung dalam '_Zitao Fans Club'_.

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba...

"KRIS! WU YI FAN! BEN BEN! KEVIN LI! LI JIAHENG! ACE'S _DADDY!_! ZITAO HYUNG'S _NAMJACHINGU_! HUWAAA!"

Kris dan Zitao menoleh, saat ada yang memanggil nama mereka. Belum sempat benar-benar membalikkan badan...

BRUKK!

Seorang _namja_ berpostur tubuh lebih kecil dari mereka, memeluk Zitao. Kris melihatnya dengan tatapan _deathglare_ dan merasa agak cemburu. Sementara Zitao yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, menolak 'pelukan' dari si kecil itu.

"Lu apa-apaan sih, Baek?" Tanya Kris, saat mengetahui ternyata yang memeluk pacarnya itu Baekhyun, teman seperjuangannya itu. Tentu saja Kris menanya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Oh, _mianhae_.. gue kira, tadi _hyung_ itu Kris" Baekhyun mengusap-usap matanya yang memerah. Rupanya ia habis menangis.

"Ah.. _Gwenchanayo_! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, lo ngapain nyari Kris?" Tao tersenyum simpul.

"Oh iya gue lupa. Kris, gue mau curhat.. Huwee!?" Baekhyun kembali menangis!

"Hei, _calm down_, bro! Lo kenapa sih? Masalah Chanyeol?" Kris mulai khawatir. Begitu pula dengan Zitao.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lo lupa minum susu s_trawberry_?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, "enggak.. gue inget banget malah"

"Trus lo kenapa?"

"Sehun... hiks"

"Hah? Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa?"

"Sehun... Minum susu stroberi gue lagi hiks..."

"..."

"Sedih banget kan? Hiks"

"..."

"Kok lo nggak jawab sih? Pasti lo terhura juga hiks"

"..."

"Kris? Lo kok gak kasih solusi gitu sih? Hiks"

"GUE KIRA LO CURHAT APAAN, GATAU NYA TENTANG SUSU STROBERI YANG HABIS DIMINUM SEHUN DOANG... ELAH, DASAR! LO COWOK APAAN SIH MANJA BANGET? GAK PERNAH DIAJARIN _MANLY _SAMA CHANYEOL YA? GILA, CHANYEOL AJA BISA _MANLY_, KENAPA ELO KAGAAK?"

"Kris..."

"APAAAN? MAU CURHAT TENTANG SUSU LAGI? BODO AMAT!"

"Kan emang gue _uke_-nya, si Chanyeol _seme_-nya"

"..."

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Jadi, lu suka sama Minwoo?"

Donghyun mengangguk malu. Kalian pasti ingat _scene_ ini kan? Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang ngomong begitu.

Yap, Jongdae sang master cinta itu,sedang berpikir sambil-lagi lagi-meminum jus jeruk miliknya. Nggak tau deh itu jus udah bayar ato belum.

"Ya,gitu.. Gue harus gimana?"

"Tembak, aja bro..."

"Tapi.. gue malu. Minwoo terlalu imut. Lihat wajahnya aja, gue udah langsung menciut"

"Tembak, aje... Nembak itu gampang kok. Lagian,dari postur wajah lu, gue yakin bakalan diterima"

"Beneran diterima?"

"Iya, coba aja dulu.. Kalo pun gak diterima, ya itu nasib lu, bro... Daripada lu mati penasaran? Itu lebih nyesek, lho!"

"Oh gitu ya? Yaudah,gue coba nembak dia aja. _Thanks_ _bro_, buat sarannya"

Donghyun dan Jongdae saling menjabat tangan. Lalu bertatap mata. Perjuangan cinta brooh..

Tapi, tak lama setelah Donghyun pergi, muncullah ketiga makhluk asing berwajah tampan yang dari mukanya, seolah-olah berkata kepada Jongdae kami-siap-menggentayangimu-Kim-Jongdae.

"Ngapain lo bertiga dateng ke gue? Mau marahin gue lagi, dan bilang kalo saran super kece milik gue ini, nggak masuk akal?" Jongdae menyemprot mereka bertiga, sebelum ia yang kena semprot.

"Kagak"

"Oh gue tau, lo semua mau curhat tentang cinta ke gue ya?" Jongdae membetulkan kerahnya sedikit. Dasar narsis.

"Kagak juga"

Jongdae berpikir.

"Lo bertiga mau minjem uang ke gue? Sori _bro_, gue lagi hemat buat nabung biaya pernikahan gue sama Minseok-gue"

"Enggak kok"

"Trus apaan?"

"Gue Cuma mau nanya, 'nembak itu gampang kok'? Kalo gampang, kenapa sampe sekarang lo masih jomblo?" Kris bertanya.

JLEBB.

"'nembak itu gampang kok'? Kalo gampang, kenapa sampe sekarang lo masih ngejar-ngejar siswa kelas 1 itu?" Kini giliran Baekhyun.

JLEBB!

"Kalo gue sih, bodo amat" Sehun asyik meminum _bubble tea_-nya.

JLEBB! !

"KALIAAN KEJAAM! Awas aja ya kalo sampe gue ngedapetin Minseok, dan justru kalian bertiga yang dateng ke gue buat curhat"

"Emang lo udah ngapain aja sama Minseok? Udah jadian? Belom kan" Nampaknya Kris mulai tertarik dengan kisah perjuangan cinta sahabatnya itu. Ya,setidaknya ia masih setia dengerin ocehan Jongdae.

JLEBB.

"Err... kemaren gue nyulik Minseok dong. Gue bawa dia ke perpustakaan, sampe jam pulang.. Kalian tau gak, Minseok itu imwuuutt banget kalo diliat dari dekat. Eh gue salah, maksudnya, kalo gue liat dia dari dekat.. Makin makin makin makin makin imwuuuuuuutttttt gilaa"

"Gitu doang? Gak asyik ah" Lain Kris, lain Baekhyun. Ia Nampak bosan dengan cerita Jongdae yang tak ada kemajuan itu.

JLEBB.

"Eh,kemaren gue sempet tatap-tatapan sama Minseok. _Feeling_ gue nih, dia bakal jatuh cinta sama gue, bro! Gila, akhirnya gue dapet pacar jugaa! Thanks GOD!"

"Bodo amat" Sehun menyeruput _bubble tea_ terakhir nya dengan pandangan cuek.

JLEBB!

Omongan Sehun yang terakhir, berhasil mengakhiri penistaan mereka kepada Jongdae.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK"

#1000PUKPUKBUATJONGDAE #JONGDAESETELONG #JONGDAEPASTIBISA #GANBATTEJONGDAE

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Di sudut lain kantin, terlihat dua anak orang berwajah imut sedang menikmati istirahat. Terlihat tak peduli dengan kerusuhan kantin. Padahal kantin sedang rame-ramenya, desak sana desak sini. Beruntungnya mereka.

"Minseok, lu ngelamun?" salah satu dari dua anak tadi menatap sahabatnya dengan cemilan di tangan. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menghela nafas.

"Kelihatan ya? Gue ngga ngelamun kok, Han. Cuma lagi mikir aja"

"Bisa mikir juga lu?"

Satu kulit kacang tanpa isi melayang bebas di udara, dan mendarat dengan indah di dahi mulus Luhan. Sang empunya dahi mengelusnya, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya memutar bola mata kesal.

"Gue udah bisa mikir dari teka, jahat amat lu!" Sungut Minseok kesal. Luhan hanya bisa meringis.

"Emang lu mikir apaan? Eh iya, kemaren lu kemana sih, mendadak ilang gitu? Balik-balik kayak orang baru di culik."

"Kemaren gue emang baru di culik, makanya jangan tidur mulu kalo pelajaran!" Minseok dengan santainya melempar kulit kacang lagi, tapi kali ini Luhan dengan sigap mengangkapnya.

"Emang elu diculik siapa? SINI BIAR GUE HADEPIN TUH ORANG!" Luhan mendadak berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menoleh. Kaget.

Minseok menunduk malu, pura-pura nggak kenal.

"Biasa aja kali, lagipula gue ngga tau siapa namanya. Yang jelas, dia kakak kelas 11"

"Eh sumpah? Terus lu ngapain aja waktu diculik?" Luhan mulai tenang, dan duduk kembali. Minseok mengaduk minumannya dengan perlahan.

"Nggak ada. Dia Cuma ngeliatin gue, sampe gue risih. Waktu gue pingin balik, dia ngelarang. Tapi dia ngga ngomong apa-apa. Untung aja Yixing dateng, nggak tau tuh sama siapa" cerita Minseok. Dia menyeruput minumannya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, nggak ngerti. Dia Cuma bisa ngeliatin Minseok yang sekarang sibuk sama minumannya.

"Kakak kelas yang mana sih? Gue penasaran" Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dagu, matanya menoleh kesana-kemari. Berharap menemukan sosok yang katanya menculik sahabat baiknya.

"Dia-"

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK"

"-yang barusan teriak. Tuh, keliatan kan? Mukanya kotak" Minseok menunjuk sesosok orang yang membuat ricuh kantin dengan teriakannya.

Luhan mengamati cowok yang baru teriak itu, sekarang sedang di bekap oleh tiga orang lainnya. Menurut Luhan, anak itu pendek, berwajah kotak, dan memiliki suara menggelegar. Gampang ditemuin,juga keliatan gampang diancem kalo bikin masalah sama Minseok lagi.

Masalahnya, dia punya tiga temen yang sedang membekapnya. Malu mungkin? Yah, siapa yang engga malu.

Luhan mengamati teman-teman cowok yang menculik Minseok kemarin. Dan Luhan menemukan satu fakta. Fakta penting yang nggak bisa dilupain sama Luhan.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah kakak kelas rese yang ditemuin Luhan kemarin!

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Zitao berjalan santai di koridor. Seperti biasa, beberapa teriakan dan pekikan _fans_ Zitao mengiringinya. Padahal sekarang sudah akhir jam istirahat. Zitao yang _notabene_ murid kelas 12, baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia dan Jongin –sahabatnya- baru meminjam beberapa buku, sekaligus bersembunyi dari teriakan _fans_ Zitao.

Di perpustakaan kan nggak boleh berisik?

"Hai Zitao _oppa!_"

"Hai juga"

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Zitao _hyung_?"

"Baik, terimakasih"

Zitao memberikan senyuman dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan _fans_-nya. Membuat beberapa penggemarnya itu meleleh di tempat. Pesona Zitao memang tidak bisa hilang.

Senyum Zitao semakin melebar, melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang itu, yang jelas dia seperti sedang menyeret salah satu temannya. Diikuti omelan dan rengekan.

"Benben _chagi_?"

Kris menoleh ketika didengarnya seseorang yang _familiar_. Kris langsung terpaku di tempat, membuat tiga orang di belakang menabraknya.

"Apaan sih Kris? Jangan berhenti sembarangan napa?"

"Lepasin gueee, dasar kalian kejam! Nggak berperi ke-Jongdae-an!"

"Hush, kalian berisik banget"

Trio kwekkwek yang mengikuti Kris mulai mengomel. Ralat, sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang mengomel. Jongdae yang merengek. Dan Sehun yang... merasa terganggu.

"WOLES WOY, ADA ZITAO _HYUNG_ NEH!" Kris malah balik memarahi mereka bertiga, membuat teman-teman seperjuangannya kaget.

"Ehem, Benben mau ke kelas?" Zitao bertanya lembut ke arah Kris, mengalihkan perhatian kekasih kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Kris mendadak mukanya merah karena malu.

Bukannya dia emang malu-maluin ya?

"Iya nih _hyung_, tapi mau nganterin orang yang bikin malu ini ke kelasnya. Hehe" Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ada semburat merah halus di pipi Kris. Terlihat manis di mata Zitao. Zitao langsung mengelus pipi Kris lembut.

"Manis banget sih"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya malu. Si Kris ini pemalu ya ternyata?

"Giliran ada Zitao _hyung_ aja, manisnya keliar" Baekhyun terdengar mencibir di belakang Kris. Tangan Baekhyun masih mengunci erat lengan Jongdae.

"Lepasin pliiss, gue salah apa sih? Cuma teriak doang huwee" si Jongdae merengek kesakitan.

"Eh, masuk kelas yuk?" Sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan jamnya, lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Biasa, anak rajin.

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal, momennya di ganggu oleh trio kwek dibelakannya. Dan tanpa dosa, mereka malah meninuruti Sehun pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Meninggalkan Kris.

Enggak sih, kan Kris masih sama Zitao.

"_Hyung_, sudah makan?" Sebagai kekasih yang perhatian, Kris mencoba bertanya ke Zitao.

"Belum, ntar aku mau-"

"Zitao _oppa, _aku _fans_ sejatimuu!" sebuah teriakan dari seorang cewek mengalihkan perhatian Zitao. Ziato tersenyum kea rah cewek itu.

Kris melihatnya dengan pandangan maklum.

"Nanti pulang sama aku ya? Kita makan siang bareng, okay?" Tanya Kris lagi. Zitao tersenyum lebar ke arah Kris.

"Tentu saja Benben, nanti aku-"

"Kyaaa Zitao senyum kesini senyum kesini!" Sekali lagi, sebuah teriakan menginterupsi perkataan Zitao. Zitao berbalik sekilas dan tersenyum ke arah _fans_nya.

Kris mendengus pelan, kesal. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Aku balik ke kelas saja. Sampai bertemu nanti, Zitao _hyung_"

Kris berjalan mendahului Zitao dengan muka tertunduk. Zitao melihat perubahan Kris dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi, dia tak sempat mengejar Kris karena bel masuk benar-benar telah berbunyi.

_"__Apa salahku?"_ pikir Zitao bingung.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Cuaca tidak terlalu panas ketika akhirnya murid-murid XOXO SHS menyelesaikan pelajarannya hari itu. Beberapa siswa dengan ceria buru-buru pulang bersama. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang pulang bersama kekasihnya.

Seperti Kris dan Zitao misalnya. Mereka sudah mendahului Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Sehun. Mereka memiliki acara makan siang bersama.

"Yeolliiiiieee!"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang, memanggil kekasihnya yang menjulang itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan kedua temannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya pulang bersama Baekhyun dan kawanannya.

Dan seperti biasa pula, Baekhyun akan berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Iya deh yang disamperin pacarnya" Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Bosan melihat kelakuan Baekhyun jika sudah bersama Chanyeol.

"Sirik aja! Samperin sono, anak kelas 10 gebetan lu" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongdae mencibir, lalu menarik Sehun menjauhi pasangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol itu. Sehun sih pasrah aja.

Jongdae mencari-cari Minseok. Dan dia menemukan pujaan hatinya itu bersama seseorang. Mereka sedang bercanda ria ala remaja. Dengan kepedean tingkat dewa, Jongdae mendekati Minseok dan temannya itu. Tak lupa ia masih menarik tangan Sehun.

"Minseok?"

Minseok merinding melihat kakak kelas yang menyeretnya ke perpustakaan kemarin, lalu bersembunyi di balik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan memperhatikan Jongdae dangan tatapan galak.

"Heh, kakak kelas berwajah kotak! Jangan mengganggu Minseok ya! Sana hush hush!"

Dengan tak sopannya, Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. Menyuruh Jongdae pergi. Jongdae masih belum menyerah, dia mencoba melihat Minseok.

"Minseok, gue mau minta maaf. Kemarin itu gue.."

"Udah udah, jangan ganggu Minseok! Pulang sana!" Lagi-lagi Luhan mengusir kakak kelasnya itu. Lalu, Luhan menarik tangan Minseok menjauhi kakak kelas berwajah kotak dan temannya.

"T-tapi.."

Luhan pura-pura menulikan telinganya. Minseok cuma mendekatkan diri ke Luhan, bersyukur Luhan mau melindunginya.

Sebenarnya, Luhan sempat melirik teman kakak kelas berwajah kotak itu.

Jongdae hanya bias pasrah dan meratapi nasibnya. Sedangkan Sehun?

Ternyata dia juga melirik ke arah Luhan sekilas.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

A/N : Huft, ini _chapter_ 3nya. Bagaimana hasilnya? Jauh lebih baik atau malah makin buruk? Chapter ini aku rasa lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Ngga tau kenapa, mumpung ide lagi ngalir haha~

Padahal apdet-nya lama.

makasih banyak buat yang udah review, kami terhura/? Oh iya, ada ide buat ngembangin ff ini?

Special Thank's :

**; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; **

**AnitaLee ; Guest ; syifasehun2S ; ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27**


	4. Chapter 4

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendiri di bangku taman dekat sekolah. Ia terus-terusan melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan mungilnya. Entah berapa kali ia menghela nafas berat seperti sedang gelisah.

Memang, hari ini hari Sabtu yang berarti hari bebas bagi murid XOXO SHS. Dan kesempatan libur itu, dimanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama Chanyeol, sang kekasih.

Tapi, sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum datang-datang ke taman, tempat mereka janjian. Dan rupanya hal ini yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baekkie-ah..." Suara berat khas _namja_ bertubuh tinggi ini mengkagetkan a.k.a pemilik suara berat itu melambaikan tangannya seraya berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lu darimana aja sih? Gue tungguin gak dateng-dateng.. Emang rumah lu di kutub utara? Emangnya nyampe kesini harus gitu, nyebrangi segitiga Bermuda dulu? Trus berenang-renang di Samudra Atlantik? Karna gak punya duit akhirnya lu nyari kerja di Saudi Arabia? Kerja jadi pembantu dulu selama 5 tahun gitu? Trus gue..? Lu biarin nungguin sampe lumutan, jamuran-dan berbagai jenis tumbuhan lainnya-gitu? Enak aja! Waktu gue gak banyak tau gak! Untung gue masih sabar! Pokoknya gue kesel, kesel, KESEEELLLLLL!"

JEGLAARR!

Omelan Baekhyun berhasil mengalahkan _score_ suara tinggi BoA _seonsaengnim._

"Baekkie... Tadi gue disuruh beli garam dulu sama _eomma_ gue..." Belum sempat Chanyeol memberi penjelasan, Baekhyun sudah menutup telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya itu.

"Yah... jangan marah, _chagiya_" Rayuan Chanyeol nampaknya tak berhasil meluluhkan hati sang pacar.

"Boong lu... kalo cuma di suruh beli garam mah, banyak dijual di toko-toko! Lagian rumah lu kan deket tuh sama _swalayan_-nya Haji Muhidin. Kenapa nggak beli disitu aja?"

"Jadi gini..."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang mulai melepaskan telunjuk tangannya secara perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa lega, Baekhyun mau mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Tadi itu, _eomma_ gue mau masak tempe goreng, tapi kagak ada garamnya. Yodah, beliau suruh gue beli di warung Haji Muhidin. Eh,warungnya haji Muhidin lagi tutup, katanya dia lagi belajar nyetir mobil. Trus gue ke _swalayan_-nya om Togu yang botak itu loh... trus pulang dari beli garam, gue liat ada layangan nganggur. Yodah gue mainin aja tuh layangan, mumpung nggak ada orangnya.. eh keterusan gue nya.. nah, yang bikin lama itu sebenarnya..."

"Ribet amat cerita lu,beb... udah ngomong ke topik, cepetan!"

"Iya, ini mau ke topik.. yang bikin lama itu sebenernya, _eomma_ gue"

"Dih, durhaka amat lu.. nyalahin emak sendiri"

"Ya, siapa suruh marahin gue gegara telat kasih garamnya"

"Ya itu sih salah lu.. siapa suruh keterusan main layangan"

Chanyeol diam. Bukannya dia takut kalah. Cuma, dia hanya mencoba memperbaiki situasi yang kayaknya, sekarang ini Baekhyun mau marah-marah lagi.

"Iya deh, gue ngaku,gue yang salah... gue minta maaf ye.. oh ya, kita jadi kan jalan-jalan nya?"

"Tau dah, gue jadi _unmood_"

"Yah, jangan gitu dong... kan gue yang ngajak, masa lu nggak ngehargai usaha gue?"

"Habis lu telat sih.."

"Kan gue udah minta maaf. Yaudah, kita ke _mall _mau nggak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Sementara Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"_kajja_ kita berangkat.."

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Yixing mengucek matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari pagi eh atau siang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Yixing bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Udah kayak tuan putri aja tuh orang. Tinggal tunggu pangerannya dateng, nikah deh.

_Careless careless shoot anonymous anonymous.._

Eh, itu hape siapa bunyi? Yixing? Duh, sekarang udah jamannya _wolf _masih aja pake lagu itu? Author aja udah _move on_ dari lagu itu.

Udahlah, biarkan Yixing dengan segala kekudetannya.

"Halooo? Siapa ya pagi-pagi ganggu gue?" Dengan tidak sopannya, Yixing mengangkat teleponnya. Biasa, nyawanya belum terkumpul.

_"__Halo? Ini Yixing kan?"_

"Bukan, gue manusia tertampan di jagad raya haha. Yaiyalah, elu siapa?" Yixing yang matanya masih merem aja udah berani ngelucu. Ngajak ribut emang.

_"__Lu baru bangun tidur ya, Xing?"_

"Etdah lu malah ngalihin pembicaraan. NGAKU ATO GUE SANTET NIH? NGGA TAU ORANG MASIH NGANTUK APA?" Tipikal orang baru bangun tidur banget. Main nyantet aja si Yixing.

_"__Eh, sabar.. sabar.. gue Joonmyeon, Xing. Gue mau ngajakin lu ke toko buku, tapi kalo elu ngga bisa juga nggak apa kok..."_

Mendadak, mata Yixing terbuka lebar. Yah, walau ngga bisa di bilang lebar juga sih. Yang jelas, Yixing kaget, bisa-bisanya dia bicara nggak sopan pada Joonmyeon. Bisa-bisa dia nggak deket lagi sama _sunbae_ kesayangannya itu.

Huwee... Yixing nggak mau itu terjadi!

"JOONMYEON HYUNG?!"

_"__Biasa aja kali Xing, gue disini kok. Lu nggak usah teriak-teriak gitu."_

"Eh iya maaf, nggak sengaja. Err.. gue ikut ke toko buku _hyung_, pokoknya ikut!"

_"__Iya iya, lu boleh ikut. Sekarang, lu siap-siap ya? Gue mau jemput lu"_

"Oh, perginya sekarang ya?"

_"__Iya, kenapa?"_

Yixing mikir bentar. Dia kan tipe orang yang mikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Tapi mikirnya emang lemot sih.

Padahal kan Joonmyeon lagi nungguin dia sekarang buat pergi ke toko buku.

Sekarang.

Eh, tunggu.

Sekarang?

"SEKARANG?" tuh kan, si Yixing emang lemot mikirnya.

_"__Xing, lu kenapa teriak-teriak lagi sih? Iya sekarang. Gue jemput elu ya? Gue kan udah tau alamat lu, Cuma belom pernah kesana aja"_

"TIDAAKKK! Nggak usah, kita ketemuan di toko buku aja!"

_"__Lho, kenapa?"_

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, frustasi. Dia nggak mau Joonmyeon tau rumahnya. Bukan karena rumahnya yang jelek, justru malah kebalikannya. Dia takut Joonmyeon minder sama rumahnya yang dari luar aja udah kayak istana. Joonmyeon kan anak yang biasa-biasa aja.

Yixing nggak mau rencananya rusak hanya karena Joonmyeon menjemputnya. Rahasia besarnya.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh! Rumah gue lagi banyak orang, penuh sesak, berantakan, belom diberesin, dan mama gue lagi marah-marah. Jangan dateng pokoknya, oke?" Duh, si Yixing pinter amat boongnya. Padahal kan rumahnya baik-baik aja. Adem ayem, sepi malah. Mamanya aja lagi masak kue _waffle_ di dapur.

_"__Oh, yaudah deh. Sampai ketemu di toko buku ya? Bye"_

"Bye" Yixing menutup telponnya, lalu menghela nafas. Dia pun buru-buru mandi untuk bertemu Joonmyeon.

Duh Joonmyeon, polos banget sih diboongin Yixing kayak gitu.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Luhan tengah berada di deretan rak buku. Tangannya sibuk menggeser satu demi satu buku-buku yang berjejer disana.

"Ah... Ketemu!" Luhan tersenyum lebar, ketika melihat apa yang dicarinya dari tadi. Sebuah novel dengan kemasan menarik itu memang tengah digandrungi para remaja-seperti Luhan-sekarang ini. Jadi tak heran bila banyak yang mencari buku tersebut.

Namun sayangnya, novel itu tinggal satu. Dan ketika Luhan mau meraih buku itu,sebuah tangan berkulit putih, menyambar buku itu dengan cepat._ Reflex_ Luhan menoleh ke arah si 'penyambar novel' tersebut.

"E...lu?" Mata Luhan membulat karena kaget menemui sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Elu kan adek kelas yang belagu? Ngapain disini?" Sehun, tersangka penyambar novel itu menekuk kedua tangannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang novel itu.

"Harusnya gue yang bilang gitu ke elu. Doh.. mimpi apa gue bisa ketemu elu lagi"

"Mana gue tau?"

"Eh iya,balikin tuh novel gue" Luhan mencoba meraih novel di tangan lawan bicaranya itu. Tapi kayaknya Sehun acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Novel lu? Sejak kapan? Nyolong ye lu.." Ejek Sehun membuat Luhan makin geram.

"Tapi gue kan mau beli tuh buku.. dan bentar lagi, jadi milik gue"

"Trus kalo kenyataannya gue yang beli buku ini duluan, jadi milik siapa?"

"Elu bener-bener yaaak... Arrgh! Untung kakak kelas, kalo kagak..."

"Kalo kagak, emang kenapa?" Tantang Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nampaknya mulai habis kesabarannya. Matanya juga mulai memerah mirip mv EXO yang Wolf (?).

"Eh-eh... lu jangan nangis gara-gara novel doang, entar gue yang susah" Sehun mulai khawatir melihat Luhan yang gemeteran.

"Gue nggak nangis gara-gara itu hiks..." Luhan yang mulai menitikan air matanya, menutup muka seraya sesenggukan.

"Terus kenapa?"

"..."

"Kenapa? Lu bilang napa.. entar gue yang salah, kalo lu kagak mau bilang"

"..."

"Kenapa sih?

"Itu..."

"Itu kenapa?"

"Sepatu lu nginjek kaki gue hiks.. sakit banget sumpah, mana sepatu lu ada _insolves_-nya lagi" Luhan menunjuk sepatu Sehun, dan Sehun buru-buru mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Eh iya maap" Sehun nyengir kuda.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji, terlihat dua _namja_ mungil datang. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela, sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Mereka adalah Kim Minseok dan Do Kyungsoo. Dua bocah kelas 10 XOXO SHS sekaligus teman tetangga.

"Kyung, lu mau pesen apa?"

"Pesenin sama aja kayak elu. Oke?"

Minseok mengangguk ringan, lalu menuju _counter_ tempat memesan makanan. Karena dia warga Negara yang baik, Minseok mengantri. Padahal dalam hati, dia pingin banget nendang orang-orang depannya supaya cepet selesai. Eh, jangan di tiru ya? Minseok emang kadang jahil. Temennya Luhan sih.

"Mau pesen apa?" Tanya mbak-mbak penjaga _counter_. Rupanya Minseok sudah berada di depan barisan.

"Err..." Minseok memang belum memikirkan,ia mau pesen apa. Eh,tapi tunggu.. kok kayaknya ada yang memerhatikannya ya?

Minseok menoleh ke arah kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi nyatanya memang tidak ada siapa-siapa, ya kecuali para pelanggan yang mau memesan. Dan sekarang Minseok menoleh ke arah kiri...

.

.

"HUWAAA! KAKAK KELAS YANG WAJAHNYA KOTAAAKKKK!" Minseok teriak sekuat tenaga. Rupanya, ia benar-benar kaget ketika menemui kakak kelasnya yang dulu pernah menculiknya sewaktu pelajaran BoA _seonsaengnim_.

"Maaf tuan.. Tapi disini tidak jual nasi kotak" Dengan polosnya mbak-mbak penjaga _counter_ itu berbicara seenak jidatnya. Ini mbak-mbak kayaknya telinganya harus diperiksakan ke dokter THT deh.

Minseok berlari ke meja Kyungsoo. Tak peduli bagaimana cara pandang orang-orang yang melihat tingkah Minseok, ia hanya ingin bersembunyi dibalik Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo? Dia mah polos.. nggak ngerti apa-apa.

"Lu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"G-gue.. gue gak mau mesen makanan lagi hiks..." Minseok berujar sambil gemeteran. Kayaknya dia mulai menangis. Kyungsoo mem-pukpuk Minseok sebentar.

"Yaudah,kalo lu gamau.. biar gue aja ya? Lu tunggu disini oke?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan anggukan manis Minseok.

Tapi memang dasar Minseok! Walaupun masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian tadi, ia masih senang tolah-toleh. Sekedar iseng atau memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu sedikit hiburan bagi dirinya.

"HUWAA-" Mulut Minseok dibekap oleh seorang _namja_,ketika ia mau teriak lagi. Bagaimana tidak teriak? Seseorang yang duduk di samping mejanya-dan Kyungsoo-itu orang yang tadi membuatnya bertingkah gak jelas di _counter_ tadi. Malah sekarang,orang itulah yang membekap mulut Minseok sekarang ini.

"Jangan berisik,Minseok! Lu gak mau dianggap aneh lagi kan,sama orang-orang disekitar?" Ujar _namja_ itu. Minseok menggeleng cepat.

_'__Tuh orang bener juga sih, walopun yang bikin gue aneh kan sebenernya dia..' _pikir Minseok.

"Eh,iya sih.. ngomong-ngomong situ kan kakak kelas gue yang waktu itu nyulik gue kan?" Tanya Minseok. Ia memang sudah lama memendam rasa kepo nya itu sejak ia diculik di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Iya.. gue kelas 11-2" _Namja_ bermuka kotak itu tersenyum.

"Tapi kok lu tau nama gue? Darimana? Trus nama lu siapa?" Tanya Minseok lagi dengan pertanyaan yang lebih bertubi-tubi.

"Errr itu..." Jongdae, sang tersangka kasus penculikan Minseok itu berpikir. Tak mungkin kan kalo ia ngaku ke Minseok, bahwa selama ini ia jadi _secret admirer_-nya Minseok. Bisa-bisa dia ditendang ke Alaska.

"Eh itu,temen lu udah dateng... Gue kembali ke meja gue dulu ya.. Bay!" Jongdae dengan cepatnya kembali ke meja yang jaraknya memang dekat dengan Minseok. Dan Minseok juga sungkan untuk melibatkan Kyungsoo ke permasalahannya ini.

"Lebih baik gue tahan..." Gumam Minseok.

"Tahan apa?" Rupanya Kyungsoo mendengar Minseok menggumam.

"Ini makanan lu" Sambung Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum. Minseok mengangguk singkat.

Mereka memakan dengan tenang dan damai. Suasana sekitar restoran juga lalu lalang seperti biasa. Minseok dan Kyungsoo pun makan dengan lahap, sesekali berbicara.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mencolek bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sih cuek aja, dia laper. Dikiranya ada orang yang nggak sengaja nyenggol dia. Eh, tapi dia di colek lagi. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah belakang. Berniat mengomeli orang yang mengganggunya itu.

"Lu apa-apaan..."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang bulat. Oke, matanya memang sudah kayak mau keluar. Soalnya, yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Jongin. Kekasih posesifnya.

"Kyungie?"

"J-Jongin _hyung_?!"

"Kamu kok makan makanan cepat saji sih? Kan nggak baik buat kesehatan. Kamu kesini naik apa? Ngapain aja? Kamu kok nggak bilang sih sama aku? Aku bisa beliin kamu makanan yang lebih baik lagi, jangan ulangi lagi ya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata bosannya. Selalu saja begitu. Minseok yang tadi sibuk makan, ikut menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo itu tetangganya Minseok, dan mereka lumayan dekat. Jadi, Minseok tau siapa itu Jongin dan kelakuannya.

"Tapi _hyung_, Kyungsoo jalan bareng gue kok.." Minseok mencoba membela Kyungsoo di depan Jongin. Kini, jongin menoleh ke Minseok.

"Oh, lu yang ajak? Lain kali bilang ke gue juga dong! Kalo dia kenapa-kenapa gimana? Kalo dia sakit? Kalo dia diculik? Kalo dia kangen gue gimana? Gimana?"

Minseok tersentak kaget. Pertanyaan yang terakhir kok agak.. err.. narsis ya?

"Aduh, _hyung_ jangan bikin malu deh! Gue bisa jaga diri kok. Gue bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_!" Kyungsoo mulai protes. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"_No no no_! Aku yang tanggung jawab kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa! Ayo pulang!" ajak Jongin. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan ingin menarik tangannya, tapi menyenggol nampan makanan Minseok.

Selalu. Jongin si ceroboh.

"Nggak! Terus si Minseok gimana? Gue kan bareng dia!" Kyungsoo protes lagi. Dia menunjuk ke arah Minseok, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menatap bingung.

"Nggak apa, dia bisa pulang sendiri kok! Ayo pulang!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya pergi.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Minseok dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf terus menerus. Minseok hanya mengangguk paham, dan menyuruh Kyungsoo melihat ke depan sebelum...

Jongin menabrak meja lain.

Kyungsoo hanya menepuk dahinya sementara Minseok menampakkan wajah khawatir. Dan akhirnya mereka keluar dengan selamat. Nggak tau lagi deh di luar sana si Jongin tersandung lagi atau engga.

Minseok menghela nafas.

"Luhan pergi, ketemu kakak kelas berwajah kotak, Kyungsoo di seret pulang sama pacarnya, makanan gue tadi kesenggol Jongin _hyung_. Huft... mending gue pulang aja" Minseok berdiri, dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Mau gue anterin? Gue rela kok, rela!"

"HUWAAAAAA"

Lagi-lagi Minseok teriak karena kaget. Pasti tau dong, siapa pelaku yang bikin Minseok kaget? Ya si Kim Jongdae.

"Suka banget teriak kalo ngeliat gue? Udah sini, gue anter pulang dulu!" Dengan seenak jidat, Jongdae menarik lengan Minseok. Minseok merinding seketika.

"Tapi.."

Jongdae meneruskan langkahnya sambil tetap memegang lengan Minseok. Itu sih modus. Pasti dalem hati si Jongdae pingin teriak-teriak saking senangnya. Atau jangan-jangan, dia nggak bakal nyuci tangan bekas pegang lengan si Minseok? Hanya Jongdae dan Tuhan yang tau.

"_Hyung_, disitu kenapa? Kok rame banget sih?"

Karena tingkat ke kepoan Jongdae tinggi, dia menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Minseok. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Minseok melepaskan tangannya dan kabur menjauhi Jongdae.

Jongdae cuma melongo karena kaget.

Kini dia ditinggal sendirian sama gebetannya. Jongdae si _forever alone_. _Poor_ Jongdae...

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

A/N : _Annyeong~_

kami datang lagi bawa _chapter_ 4 huahuahu~ Maaf ya kalo telat _publish_ nya.. biasa orang sibuk /? maaf juga kalo malah gaje gini hiks hiks *nangis di pojokan*

apa _readers_ bingung sama ceritanya? kalo bingung pegangan tiang sana *tunjuk Kris* makasih yang udah setia menunggu, uohok.. noah noah deh :3

Makasih juga buat yang udah review~~ Review again?

Special Thank's :

**; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; AnitaLee ; **

**Guest ; syifasehun2S ; ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27 ; KissKris ; Vicky98Amalia ; lili**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Yang berarti '_second free day'_ bagi murid XOXO SHS.

Zitao dengan asyiknya memakan bakpao yang ia beli di _minimarket_. Perutnya lapar. Padahal ia sengaja melewatkan sarapan untuk bisa pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya?

Ya,siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris a.k.a Ben Ben a.k.a Kevin Li Li Jaeheng.

"Zitao...?" Suara berat khas _yeoja_ membuyarkan konsentrasi Zitao terhadap bakpao-nya, yang sekarang tinggal setengah, itu.

"Yo! Tiffany, apa kabar?" Ujar Zitao basa-basi terhadap Tiffany –_yeoja_ yang tadi memanggilnya– dengan cuek nya.

Tiffany merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya mantan Zitao dengan masa jadian 3 hari 5 jam. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam mengkilap yang panjang, serta mata yang membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum.

"Baik, elo?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Tiffany, membalas basa-basi Zitao.

"Ya.. bisa dibilang seperti yang lu liat sekarang ini. Liat, gue tambah gemuk kan.. berarti gue sehat"

"Bisa aja lu, lagi sibuk apa sekarang?"

"Ya, lu tau gue lah.. gue gak pernah punya kesibukan kecuali... pacaran"

"Haha.. bisa aja lu.. Jadi lu udah nemuin pengganti gue nih? Err... maksud gue, pacar baru.."

"Ya,bisa dibilang begitu.. Huahaha.."

"Dasar _playboy_! Hahaha.. _by the way_,siapa pacar lu? Gue penasaran nih.."

"Pacar gue..." Zitao menggantung ucapannya sebentar untuk membuang bungkus bakpao-nya yang sudah habis.

"_Hyung_!" Seru Kris ketika melihat Zitao berada di depan minimarket. Ia segera berlari menuju Zitao a.k.a _namjachingu_-nya.

"Dia.." Zitao melanjutkan ucapannya seraya menunjuk sosok Kris yang baru sampai di depan _minimarket_,dan menuju ke arah dua makhluk yang berada di sana juga (baca : Zitao dan Tiffany).

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kris bingung melihat Zitao berbicara pada cewek yang tak ia kenal. Mana Zitao nunjuk-nunjuk dia pula.

"Ah.. _gwenchanayo_" Ujar Tiffany. "Tiffany.. _Bangapta ne_" sambungnya seraya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kris.

"Err.. Kris. _Nado bangapta_.." Kris menerima uluran tangan Tiffany sambil menatapnya aneh.

"Ah.. Zitao, Kris_-ssi_.. gue buru-buru nih. Duluan ya.. Bay!" Tiffany berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kini tinggal Kris dan Zitao yang berada di depan _minimarket_. Entah karena melihat wajah Kris yang kebingungan atau apa, Zitao menjelaskan siapa Tiffany. Ia tak mau _namjachingu_-nya itu berburuk sangka kepada Tiffany atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tiffany, atau Hwang Tiffany hanya kenalanku saja.. kau tak usah berpikiran _nething_ begitu" Ujar Zitao.

"Kenalan sekaligus mantan kan? Jujur saja, hyung... Lagian kurasa bukannya kau takut aku berpikiran _nething_, kau hanya takut ketauan olehku kalau kau sedang _backstreet_ dengannya" Kris mulai bersedekap. Pertanda ia mulai sebal dengan yang namanya Tiffany atau Hwang Tiffany atau siapa sajalah yang berhubungan dengan panda kesayangannya itu.

"Tuh kan, kau _nething_! Memang Tiffany adalah mantanku.. Tapi hanya sebatas mantan yang sekarang menjadi teman biasa. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku kecuali pacarku sendiri. Dan pacarku itu kamu_, chagiya_..."

"Pacar yang sekarang memang aku. Lantas bagaimana dengan 'pacar' masa depan? Bisa jadi dia kan?"

"Aku nggak tau kalau soal itu.. Tuhan yang menentukan segalanya.. Sudahlah, pacarku adalah kamu. Bukan lainnya.. Aku nggak tau siapa jodohku, tapi bisa kupastikan _i'll love you now, and forever_.."

"Bisakah aku mempercayai sesosok panda yang banyak _fans_-nya dan tukang modus?"

"_Trust me,chagiya_..."

Kris melepaskan kedua tangan yang ia dekap tadi. Wajahnya yang tadi menunjukkan raut muka marah, kini berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh sayang. Ia menatap mata Zitao,berharap ucapannya bisa dipercaya.

"Cih.. kurasa panda-ku yang satu ini,selain tukang modus juga tukang gombal ya.." Ujar Kris setengah mengejek Zitao. Zitao hanya tersenyum manis, melihat Kris yang mulai seperti biasa lagi.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Zitao. Dengan sengaja ia menggantung pertanyaannya itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris balik. Ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Zitao.

"Jadikah kita pergi jalan-jalan melupakan semua masalah, dan berangan-angan seakan dunia ini hanya milik kita berdua?"

"Yah.. mau gimana lagi, kalau memang pada dasarnya _chagiya_-ku banyak _fans_-nya.. Aku tak dapat mengelak. Apalagi ajakanmu barusan itu... LEBAY! Dasar tukang gombal!"

"Biarpun lebay, tapi pada akhirnya kau nge-_fly_ kan? Cie.."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan senyuman. Zitao merangkul _namjachingu_-nya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia berharap, kedepannya mereka tak mengalami kesulitan lagi dalam menjalani kisah cinta.

"Ini baru perjalanan cinta..." gumam Zitao dibalik senyuman manisnya.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Baekkie, cepetan! Chanyeol sudah menunggumu!" Seru _eomma_ Baekhyun, ketika melihat Chanyeol datang ke rumah mereka. Beliau menyuruh Chanyeol masuk sebelum beliau pergi untuk acara arisan.

"IYAA _EOMMA_!" Baekhyun teriak balik. Ia lagi sibuk mandi _spa_ ala tuan putri yang hendak berkencan dengan pangerannya.

Memang hari ini Baekhyun berencana pergi bersama Chanyeol. Namun kali ini beda tempat dan beda situasi.

Kalau kemarin Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol di taman, hari ini ia tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu lagi. Karena Chanyeol dengan ikhlas-nya pergi ke rumah Baekhyun dan menjemputnya.

Kalau kemarin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berencana pergi ke _mall_, hari ini ia dan Chanyeol berencana pergi ke kebun binatang. Sebenarnya itu mau Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kebun binatang. Ia memaksa Chanyeol dengan alasan ingin lebih dekat kepada semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan.

"Kalau begitu,kapan-kapan kita pergi ke Afrika aja sekalian untuk melihat piranha dan gajahnya" ujar Chanyeol enggan, saat Baekhyun merengek minta pergi ke kebun binatang.

Chanyeol duduk santai di salah satu sofa ruang tamu rumah keluarga Baekhyun. Sofa itu sangat empuk, dan halus. Membuat Chanyeol betah lama-lama di rumah sang kekasihnya. Ia melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan. Mencari aktifitas yang bisa membuatnya lupa kalau sedang menunggu seseorang.

Baekhyun baru benar-benar siap 15 menit setelah Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Ia ke ruang tamu saat Chanyeol sedang asyik melihat foto-foto Baekhyun saat masih kecil sampai sekarang. Foto-foto itu dipajang keluarganya di sebuah rak panjang dari kayu rotan yang berada di samping sofa.

"Ngapain liat foto-foto gue?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"_YAK_! Lu bikin gue jantungan" Ujar Chanyeol setengah mengomel. "Lu sama aja dengan foto kecil lu, beb.. masih terlihat mungil dan lucu.." Sambungnya.

"Gue nggak mungil dan lucu!" Protes Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Oh iya ya.. Masih lucu-an foto kecil lu, beb.." Goda Chanyeol. Ia berkata seolah-olah ia lebih mencintai Baekhyun kecil daripada Baekhyun yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya.

"Kalo lu lebih suka gue kecil, sana pacaran sama Baekhyun di masa lalu.. tinggalin gue, biar gue jomblo terus kayak Jongdae" Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibir lucunya.

"Huahaha.. Yodah,selamat galo beb"

"Jangan sebut gue 'beb'! Sekarang lu pacarnya Baekhyun kecil, bukan Baekhyun gue!"

"Oh iya lupa.. gue ralat, selamat galo ya wahai Byun Baekhyun yang _forever alone_!"

"_YAK_! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun teriak-teriak gaje sambil berusaha menimpuk Chanyeol dengan bantal yang ada di ruang tamu. Tapi nampaknya Chanyeol mengetahui gelagat Baekhyun,ia bersiap-siap kabur. Dan..

BRUKK!

Keduanya jatuh di salah satu sofa dengan posisi Baekhyun menimpa tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka tercengang cukup lama.

"Chanyeol.. gue gamau kehilangan elo.. dan gak bakal ngebiarin elo jalan sama orang lain.. walaupun sama 'gue' kecil atau siapa lah.. gue gamau.." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Sementara Chanyeol membiarkan tubuhnya terkunci dengan pelukan Baekhyun untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Gue juga sayang sama elo beb" Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Sebenarnya, ada yang aneh dari jawaban Chanyeol yang bahkan Baekhyun tak mau repot-repot memprotesnya. Untuk apa? Itu bukan hal yang besar untuk di permasalahkan.

Bukan hal yang besar ketika kau nggak bilang sayang, tapi kekasihmu selalu mengatakan sayang. Itu tandanya, ia mengerti.

"Hei hei, kalian dilarang bermesuman di sini!"

Seorang _namja_ berwajah imut menyenderkan badannya di dinding, menatap bosan ke arah pasangan yang baru saja bermesraan itu. Tangannya di letakkan di depan dada.

Dia kakak satu-satunya Baekhyun, Ryeowook, membuat sepasang kekasih itu tersentak kaget. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Bikin malu aja di depan calon kakak ipar!

"Eh _hyung_, ngapain di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun, yang membuat dirinya mendapat jitakan gratis dari kakaknya itu.

"Ini kan rumah gue juga,Bek" Jawab Ryeowook sambil melotot. Seolah-olah ia malas menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari adik kesayangannya itu. Yaiyalah adik kesayangan, kan adiknya Cuma satu. Cuma si Baekhyun doang.

"Oh iya ya.. gue lupa.. Hehehe" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu sambil meringis. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan sikap tak wajar dari kekasihnya itu.

"Err.. beb,bukannya kita mau ke kebun binatang?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Sementara Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang aneh ini.

"Oh iya.. _kajja_ kita berangkat! Pokoknya hari ini gue mau liat semua binatang! Kalo bisa sekalian foto bareng anak monyet.. Huahahha..." Baekhyun tertawa ngakak. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi dengan gaya tertawa seperti itu, dia terlihat... err.. menyeramkan.

"Pengen banget foto bareng anak monyet. Mau bertemu kembarannya ya?" Ledek Chanyeol. Baekhyun me-manyun-kan bibirnya. Terlihat lucu.

"Dasar! Nggak puas-puas nya mengejek pacar sendiri!"

"Hahaha.. Yaudah,lu nggak mau pamit kakak lu dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Lagi-lagi.

"BANG RYEOWOOK! GUE PERGI DULU SAMA CHANYEOL YO!" Teriak Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh teriakan Ryeowook yang tak kalah keras dari Baekhyun.

"PERGI JAUH-JAUH SONOOH! JANGAN LUPA OLEH-OLEHNYAAA"

"KALO INGET BANG!" Teriakan Baekhyun yang terakhir mengakhiri percakapan-ralat-adu suara antara dirinya dan Ryeowook. Dasar kakak-adik yang aneh.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Minseok tengah duduk manis di sebuah sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Luhan. Ia menunggu Luhan mandi. Memang, Luhan suka sekali bangun siang ketika tidak ada acara. Dan kedatangan Minseok tentu saja mengganggu _moment_ 'tidur manis' Luhan. Makanya, Luhan mandi sambil ngomel-ngomel.

Tapi, seberapa keras Luhan ngomel-ngomel, tetap tidak menggoyahkan tekad Minseok untuk curhat ke Luhan. Minseok tau, meskipun sahabatnya itu terkesan judes dan pemarah, tapi Luhan bakalan memberikan solusi yang baik untuknya.

"Lu ngganggu acara tidur gue tau gak!" Ujar Luhan dari balik kelambu di pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Luhan membawa dua buah gelas berisi jus jeruk.

"Hehe.. _mianhae.. mianhae_..." Minseok hanya meringis kecil. Ia lalu mengambil 1 gelas berisi jus jeruk dari tangan Luhan, lalu meminumnya.

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Luhan seraya menyenderkan dirinya ke sebuah sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Minseok. Walaupun masih sering menguap lantaran baru bangun tidur, ia sudah siap mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Lu tau nggak-"

"Nggak tau" Potong Luhan cepat.

"Aish! Gue kan belom ngomong! Lu gimana sih?" Minseok mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya, membuat Luhan terpingkal-pingkal sampai jungkir balik saking ngakaknya. Untungnya posisi Luhan lagi di sofa, jadi kepalanya tak sakit saat jungkir balik.

"_YAK_! XI LUHAN!" Minseok marah! Membuat Luhan berhenti ketawa. Ia coba membenahi posisi duduknya.

"_Sorry_.. _sorry_.. efek bangun tidur" Ujar Luhan nyantai. "Trus gimana?" Sambungnya.

"Jadi ya,kemarin kan gue jalan-jalan sama Kyungsoo. Trus pas gue mau mesen makanan, gue ketemu kakak kelas berwajah kotak. Lu inget kan? Yang waktu itu nyulik gue!"

"Ah.. _arraseo_! Lalu?" Luhan manggut-manggut. Tanda mengerti.

"Ya gue teriak aja. Bodo amat diliatin orang-orang.. Akhirnya yang mesen si Kyungsoo. Pas Kyungsoo lagi mesen makanan,dia nyamperin ke gue. Gue teriak lagi.. tapi gak jadi,soalnya di bekep sama tangan dia.."

"Gila tuh orang berani-berani nya bekep temen gue! Siapa namanya? Anak kelas berapa dia? Sini gua kasih pelajaran?!" Luhan mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya. Sementara Minseok meminum jus jeruk-nya sebentar, untuk mengisi energi.

"Ya gitu deh.. gue nanya-nanya, dia anak kelas... err.. 11-2 kalau nggak salah?" Ujar Minseok setelah ia benar-benar siap cerita lagi.

"Eits.. tapi tunggu dia kok tau elu?"

"Nah itu dia, gue juga bingung.. pas gue tanyain dia kayak kebingungan gitu. Trus dia liat Kyungsoo datang, akhirnya dia pergi deh"

"Bagus deh,ada Kyungsoo.. Jadi kalian aman"

"Nah itu dia masalahnya" Minseok semakin semangat cerita. Luhan yang mendengarkan ikut menghayati cerita (?).

"Kok malah jadi masalah?" Tanya Luhan dengan semangat 45.

"Pas gue sama Kyungsoo asyik makan, tiba-tiba Jongin-_hyung_ dateng.. Narik-narik Kyungsoo.. Takut Kyungsoo sakit lah.. apalah.. Lu tau sendiri kan sifat pacarnya Kyungsoo itu" Minseok memberatkan suaranya. Seolah-olah ia kecewa atas perlakuan Jongin. Luhan hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Akhirnya dengan segala kepasrahan, Kyungsoo pulang sama pacarnya. Ninggalin gue sendiri.. dan lu tau apa yang terjadi?" Minseok sengaja menggantung ucapannya, untuk menarik simpati Luhan. Berharap Luhan masih ingin mendengarkan ceritanya. Sementara Luhan, ia geleng-geleng kepala malas. Seolah-olah ia lagi malas menjawab teka-teki yang dibuat Minseok

"Gue ketemu kakak kelas berwajah kotak itu lagi! Dan dengan rasa pede-nya,dia bilang mau nganterin gue pulang-"

"_WHAATT_?!" Kali ini Luhan benar-benar antusias. Ia mem-belo-kan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Nah, trus gue kibulin aja tuh orang.. Eh dia emang bego, mau aja gue boongin.. Gue bilang ada sesuatu, dia menoleh ke arah yang gue tuju. Dan dengan secepat kilat, gue kabur deh.. hehehe"

"Lu kejem juga ternyata" Luhan memberikan komentar pendek yang berhasil membuat Minseok meringis.

"Yodah deh.. Mulai detik ini,gue bakal nemenin lu kemana pun kapan pun.." Luhan bertekad bulat, yang disambut oleh jitakan manis dari Minseok.

"Gombal lu! Beteweh, kemarin lu kemana aja sih?" Kini giliran Minseok yang ingin mendengarkan pengalaman sahabatnya itu. Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Kemarin gue ke toko buku. Lu tau kan,gue lagi naksir berat sama novel yang lagi _booming_ sekarang ini? Nah,gue mau beli buku itu.. Dan ternyata buku itu tinggal satu" Ujar Luhan.

"Trus.. pas mau gue ambil, tuh buku udah di ambil duluan" Sambungnya.

"Wah kasian deh.. berarti lu gak dapet buku itu?" Tanya Minseok lucu.

"Ya gitu, tapi yang bikin gue sebel bukan gegara kagak dapet tuh novel.."

"Terus..?"

"Lu tau nggak siapa yang ngambil buku itu?" Kini giliran Luhan yang memberi teka-teki. Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin lu nggak hafal,tapi gue yakin pasti.. tuh orang, kakak kelas.. err... temennya kakak kelas berwajah kotak, yang waktu itu ikutan ngepung kakak kelas berwajah kotak itu.."

"Eh _jinjja_? Yang mana emang? Gue sempet perhatiin sebentar" Minseok mulai antusias. Dia mulai berpikir tentang betapa sempitnya dunia ini, hingga sahabatnya pun punya masalah dengan 'teman orang yang telah menyuliknya'.

"Yang kulitnya putih. Putih banget.. Tapi yang tinggi. Yang wajahnya datar itu loh.."

"Oh itu? Terus gimana dong..?"

"Ya gue ngomel-ngomel. Dia nyebelin pake bingit! Mana ya, yang bikin kesel itu..."

"Apa? APA?"

"Dia nginjek kaki gue.. Mana waktu itu gue Cuma pake sandal jepit, dan dia pake sepatu yang ada _insolves_-nya.. Sumpah sakit banget, sampe gue mau nangis.. " Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Sementara Minseok ngakak guling-guling. Ia sampe mengeluarkan air mata saking ngakak nya.

"_YAK_! Jangan ketawa dong! Dasar tidak _berperike-Luhan-an_!" Luhan merengut kecil.

"Huahahaha.. _Mian.. Mian_.. Terus.. Huahahaha... Gimana reaksi kakak Huahaha... Kelas itu?" Minseok masih ketawa ngakak. Dia terus mengusap air matanya yang jatuh saking seringnya ketawa.

"Cuma.. Meringis doang.. Nyebelin!" Ketawa Minseok tambah lebar sebelum Luhan meneriaki nya.

"KIM MINSEOK JANGAN KETAWA MULUUUU!

JEGLAARR!

Rupanya mulai banyak yang mengikuti jejak 'suara halilintar' BoA _seonsaengnim_. Dan itu berlaku pada salah satu muridnya, Luhan.

"Oke oke.. Emang lu udah berapa kali ketemu dia?" Minseok mulai meredakan ketawanya.

"Gatau.. gue lupa, pokoknya kapanpun gue jalan-tanpa elu-gue selalu ketemu dia" Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Jodoh kali?" Celetuk Minseok membuat Luhan men-_death glare_-nya.

"Err.. bercanda kok.. bercanda" Tambah Minseok sambil membuat huruf '_V_' pada jari-jari tangannya.

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : Annyeong~ Chapter 5 sudah muncul kkk~

rasanya chapter ini pendek, tapi nggak tau lagi deh. Konfliknya memang masih samar-samar sih, tapi jelas sudah bisa nebak kan? Harus bisa dong...

maafkan segala ide brutal author, yang bikin chapter ini terasa gaje / aneh/ de el el. Author juga merasakan, chapter ini memang agak lebay. huwaa~ Author merasa KOTOOR /?

Tapi semua ini di atas pemikiran author loh :o jadi jangan salahkan author ya, kalo chapter ini memang aneh.. karena author masih terlalu polos untuk disalahkan - /?

sebenarnya, _Chapter_ ini murni pemikiran si Rahmanias. jadi, salahkan dia saja ya /? aku disini cuma bagian ngedit, ngatur ulang, dan ngepublish. hehehe *ditendang Rahmanias* *Rahmanias merasa terpanggil* soalnya waktu chapter ini di bikin, aku dalam masa pikiran kosong /?. eh engga ding. malas aja /? *lagi-lagi di tendang Rahmanias*

sekali lagi dan selalu kami ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang mau susah-susah baca dan meninggalkan review. **Review** lagi ya?

Special Thank's :

**; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; AnitaLee ; **

**Guest ; syifasehun2S ; ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27 ; KissKris ; Vicky98Amalia ; lili ; Woles**


	6. Chapter 6

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"Huweee~" Baekhyun nangis sesenggukan di pojok bangku kantin. Membuat 3 makhluk yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lu kenapa, Bek? Pagi-pagi kok udah nangis?" Tanya Sehun prihatin melihat sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun mengelap air matanya di lengan baju Jongdae, dan itu membuat Jongdae sontak berdiri kaget.

"Lu jorok banget sih, Bek!" Jongdae melotot seraya duduk kembali. Membuat Baekhyun sembunyi di balik badan Sehun yang lebih besar darinya.

"Tadi nya gue mau ngelap ke Kris hiks, tapi lu tau sendiri hiks.. gue gak nyampe hiks.. Lagian lu jadi temen gak bisa liat sahabatnya sedih apa hiks.. Tega banget.. Hiks hiks.." Ujar Baekhyun sambil sesenggukan. Kris yang mendengar namanya di panggil langsung menjauh dari Baekhyun. Takut baju seragamnya jadi sasaran Baekhyun.

"Udah.. udah.. Emang lu kenapa sih, Bek?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hari Sabtu gue main ke mall sama Chanyeol.. Trus hari Minggu gue main ke _bonbin_ sama Chanyeol lagi.. gue ngabisin banyak uang _eomma_ gue.. Eh_, eomma_ gue marah.. Trus gue gak boleh dapet uang saku hari ini.. syedih hiks.. gue jadi gak bisa beli susu _strawberry_ deh.. hiks hiks" Baekhyun nyerocos tanpa henti.

"Yaelah, gitu doang.. Lu minta _kek_ sama Chanyeol.. Suruh beliin lu susu ato apalah.." Kris mencoba memberi saran.

"Gue malu.. Kan gue habis mesra-mesraan sama dia _masa'_ gue minta uang" Baekhyun tersipu malu. Membuat 3 sahabatnya serasa mau muntah.

"Gue juga kemarin habis rangkulan sama Zitao _hyung_ biasa aja sih" Kris membocorkan sedikit pengalamannya kemarin. Kali ini 2 sahabatnya-kecuali Baekhyun tentunya-yang melakukan _ekspresi_ mau muntah.

"Kalian ber-"

"Cuma rangkulan, gue sampai pelukan dong" Omongan Jongdae terpotong oleh Baekhyun yang mencoba menyombongkan kisah cinta nya dengan Chanyeol.

"Beris-"

"Kemarin juga Zitao _hyung_ lengket-lengket sama gue, sampe nyatain cinta lagi" Dan (lagi-lagi) omongan Jongdae terpotong. Kali ini dipotong sama Kris yang juga ingin menyombongkan pengalamannya.

"Apasih beris-"

"Chanyeol juga bilang sayang ke gue"

"Aduh udah deh, beris-"

"Cuma sayang. Zitao _hyung_ bilang _'i love you now and forever' _dong"

"BERISIIIKK!" Nah, akhirnya Jongdae bisa melengkapi kalimatnya. Tentu saja dengan suara cemprengnya. Membuat Sehun yang daritadi diam, menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ yang mendendangkan lagu dengan suara super keras.

"Apasih lu, Jongdae?" Baekhyun menatap wajah kotak temannya yang barusan teriak ini.

"Tau deh, ganggu acara orang aja nih, si Jongdae" Kali ini Kris ikutan menimpali.

"KALIAN PIKIRIN PERASAAN TEMEN KALIAN YANG MASIH JOMBLO DONG!" Jongdae dengan powernya mengeluarkan kalimat yang menggema pada bagian 'jomblo' nya. Kris dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang asyik menikmati lagunya itu.

"Sehun? Dia nggak ada masalah tuh" Ujar Baekhyun yang diikuti dengan anggukan Kris. Jongdae menjitak kepala mereka berdua dengan rasa sayang.

"Maksudnya itu gue! GUE!" Jelas Jongdae, yang disertai dengan _'ooh..'_ dari Kris dan Baekhyun. Sehun melepaskan _headset_-nya, mungkin sudah bosan mendengarkan lagu.

"Kalian bertiga jangan ribut mulu, ayo ke kelas!" Ajak Sehun. Ia mendahului ketiga sahabatnya dan kemudian diikuti oleh Kris dan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Tinggallah Jongdae seorang diri. Jongdae pun dengan lesu nya mengejar ketiga temannya yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Lagi-lagi. _Poor_ Jongdae...

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Minseok tersenyum jahil. Entah berapa kali ia menusuk kecil pinggang Luhan, sahabatnya, ini. Membuat Luhan beberapa kali melompat kaget, karena merasa geli.

"Minseok jahil! Kesini kau wahai _namja_ berpipi bakpao!" Luhan mencoba mengejar Minseok yang lari ke luar kelas. Minseok menghindari kejaran Luhan, sampai ia tak melihat ke jalan yang benar.

Jeduaak..

Minseok yang berada di depan Luhan jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan seorang _namja_ yang kayaknya tadi sedang mengejar seseorang. Minseok merasa mengenalnya. Tapi Minseok hanya mengelus kepala mulusnya yang baru saja bertabrakan itu.

"Aduh Minseok.. Maafin pacar gue ya" tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya khawatir. Ternyata dia adalah Kyungsoo.

"Gapapa kok, Kyung.." Minseok membersihkan badannya, dibantu oleh Luhan. Dia jadi ingat seseorang yang menabraknya barusan. Dan, Minseok melihat kea rah pelaku.

Kalau ada Kyungsoo, berarti...

"_Chagi_, kamu kok nggak nolongin aku sih!" Jongin –pelaku tabrakan- berusaha berdiri.

"Bosen!" Ujar Kyungsoo singkat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian ia berjalan pergi. Jongin yang sudah berdiri itu mengejar kekasihnya lagi. Luhan dan Minseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Gumam Luhan. Lalu melihat ke arah Minseok, " Lu nggak papa? Makanya jangan jahil sama gue" sambungnya.

"I-Iya deh.. Jongin _hyung_ memang ceroboh sekali! Beruntung dia punya pacar yang sabar seperti Kyungsoo" Timpal Minseok.

"Yaudah, kembali ke kelas yuk!" Ajak Luhan yang diikuti anggukan Minseok. Namun sepertinya ada yang mencolek bahu Minseok di belakang.

"Minseok! Kemarin lu kok nolak ajakan gue sih?" Tanya _namja_ yang mencoleh bahu Minseok. Minseok dan Luhan menoleh ke arah belakang, dan...

"HUWAAAAA! KAKAK KELAS BERWAJAH KOTAAK LAGIII!" Minseok teriak sekuat tenaga. Ya, dari gelagat Minseok, sudah dipastikan yang mencolek bahu nya tadi adalah Jongdae a.k.a _secret admirer_-nya Minseok. Luhan hanya menutup telinga. Teman-teman Jongdae yang tadi sedang asyik berjalan berlari ke arah Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Ada apasih ribut-ribut?" Tanya Sehun malas.

"HUWAAAAA! TEMENNYA KAKAK KELAS BERWAJAH KOTAK, YANG PUNYA KULIT PUTIIH!" Kini giliran Luhan yang teriak-teriak gaje. Dua sejoli itu pun berlari ke dalam kelas mereka dengan terbirit birit. Meninggalkan Jongdae dan kawan-kawan.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kris hampir bersamaan. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Pertanda ia pun juga tak mengerti.

"Anak kelas berapa sih?" Tanya Sehun kepada Jongdae.

"10-2. Kenapa? Jangan bilang lu naksir sama Minseok-gue? Kalo iya, gua santet lu!" Jongdae mengancam Sehun kejam. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang mana yang namanya Minseok?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dan lagi-lagi bertanya kepada Jongdae.

"Yang agak pendek.. yang pipinya kayak bakpao itu loh.. Lucu pake bingit kan? Dia itu udah imut, dewasa, jahil.. pokoknya-" Jongdae mulai antusias menceritakan jati diri Minseok. Namun sayang terpotong oleh suara bel masuk sekolah.

"Udah masuk tuh.. Entar istirahat, dilanjutin lagi" Ujar Kris mengingatkan, yang di-angguk-i oleh 3 temannya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan berbaris seperti anak tangga. Yang di depan Kris, kemudian disusul oleh Sehun, Lalu Baekhyun, dan yang terakhir si pendek Jongdae.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Jongin berjalan lesu memasuki kelasnya. Dengan serampangan, dia menjatuhkan diri di bangkunya. Kepalanya di letakkan di atas bangku. Sesekali, terdengar nafas lelah dari dirinya. Dia seperti baru saja mengikuti perlombaan lari, dengan hasil kalah telak.

Zitao –teman sebangku Jongin- menoleh ingin tahu keadaan sang sahabat. Tak biasanya Jongin selesu ini. Ada apa ya?

"Jongin, kenapa lu?"

Tak bereaksi. Jongin masih tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangan.

"Jongin, cerita knapa? Lu ada masalah apa sih, kusut gitu?"

Masih tak ada respon. Zitao yang merasa kesal karena dicuekin, menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Oke, abaikan teriakan tertahan Zitao _fans club_ yang tak sengaja melihat aksinya itu.

"_YAK_! Gue ngomong, dasar item!" Karena kesal, Zitao memukul keras bahu Jongin, membuat sang empunya bahu terlonjak kaget. Bahkan, tanpa sengaja kepalanya terantuk meja.

Tunggu, itu sih sudah jadi kebiasaan Jongin.

"Sakit woy, kejem amat sama temen sendiri" Kata Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya. Ini masih pagi, bahkan pelajaran pertama saja belum mulai. Kenapa badannya sudah sakit semua ya?

Zitao hanya meringis tanpa dosa. Niatnya kan, cuma mengagetkan temannya itu.

"Lu nyuekin gue sih, hahaha. Betewe, kenapa muka lu jelek gitu?"

"Sial, ngatain gue lagi!"

"Bego, maksud gue kenapa muka lu kusut gitu? Jadi jelek tau, walaupun dari sononya udah jelek. Dasar item!"

Zitao menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada, kesal. Susah banget ngomong sama Jongin, apalagi kalo kayaknya dia lagi bête. Padahal masih pagi, gimana entar kalau sudah siang? Mending jauh-jauh deh.

"Ehehe, bilang kek? Gue kan ngga tau!" Jawaban Jongin membuat Zitao mengelus dadanya supaya sabar. Mungkin kalau bisa, Jongin sudah diterbangin dari lantai atas sekolah ini.

"Gue udah bilang, item! Udah buruan, lu kenapa?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bukan karena ada kutunya sih, tapi karena bingung mau ngejelasin dari mana. Kan ceritanya Jongin lagi galau gitu lohh..

"Gini, tadi pagi kan gue ngga sengaja nabrak anak kelas 10..."

"Selalu" dengus Zitao. Jongin mendelikkan matanya, kesal.

"Dengerin dulu deh! Gue kan tadi nabrak anak kelas 10, soalnya tadi gue lagi ngejar si bebeb ayang _lovely dovely_ _honey bunny_ _sweety_ gue si Kyungsoo" Zitao mendadak pusing mendengar julukan kekasih Jongin itu. Tapi daripada kena damprat, mending dia diem aja.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo gue malah nolongin temennya si anak kelas 10 itu. Waktu gue Tanya kenapa dia nggak nolongin gue, dia jawab bosen"

Jongin diem, lalu menundukkan kepala. Zitao menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, tapi Jongin masih diem aja. Zitao sampai menumpui kepalanya dengan tangan, tapi belum ada kelanjutannya. Sumpah ya, Zitao pingin banget nendang Jongin sampai ke Alaska kalau dia diem terus.

"TERUS MASALAHNYA APA, ITEM? Gue nungguin sampai bulukan nggak lu lanjutin, gue banting lu!" Teriak Zitao kesal, tepat di kuping Jongin. Yang diteriaki hanya menggosok telinganya, panas.

Untung saja guru pagi itu belum datang, Zitao bisa puas nyiksa Jongin kalau anak itu masih nyebelin.

"Sabar weh, sabar! Masalahnya, kenapa dia bilang bosen waktu nolongin gue? Apa Kyungsoo udah bosen sayang sama gue? Apa Kyungsoo udah punya pengganti gue? Apa gue bikin repot Kyungsoo terus? Gue nggak rela Kyungsoo pergi, huwee!"

Jongin mendadak meraung-raung nangis kayak anak kecil, bikin Zitao kelabakan. Beberapa teman sekelas menoleh ke arah Zitao, mengira Zitaolah penyebab sedihnya Jongin. Dengan kesal, Zitao menjitak Jongin.

"_YAK_! Jangan nangis, kayak _uke_ aja lu! Diem nggak?" Sentak Zitao kesal. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, lucu sekali. Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya mengelus kepalanya.

"Kan gue nggak bisa ngebayangin kalau Kyungsoo pergi, Tao! Emangnya, gue bikin bosen ya?"

"Iya! Elu itu ceroboh banget, bikin kesel Kyungsoo aja! Mana elu _over protektif_ lagi! Lu ngertiin dia dong!" Zitao masih kesal, jawabnya nggak santai gitu. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi menurut lu, gue ceroboh?"

"Banget!" Angguk Zitao dengan semangat. Jongin ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, gue nggak akan ceroboh lagi! Gue bakalan hati-hati mulai sekarang, hahaha!"

Jongin berdiri mendadak, membuat kepalan tangan yang di tinjukan ke udara. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, kaki Jongin terantuk meja. Membuat Jongin meringis kesakita.

"Aduh, sakit banget" Ringis Jongin. Zitao menepuk pelan dahinya, bosan dengan kelakuan Jongin.

"Jongin.. Jongin.."

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Yixing berjalan malas di belakang kerumunan teman sekelasnya. Pagi ini, ia dan seluruh teman sekelasnya di perintah untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, mencari bahan untuk tugas bahasa mereka. Pasti butuh waktu lama di perpustakaan, tapi Yixing sudah hafal dimana letak buku yang diperlukannya berada.

Berkat kesukaannya nongkrong di perpustakaan bersama kakak kelas kesayangannya itu.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ramai sekali perpustakaan pagi ini. Sepertinya, selain kelasnya, ada kelas lain yang menggunakan perpustakaan. yixing mencolek bahu teman sebangkunya, yang berada tepat di depan Yixing.

"Kyung, kelas berapa yang ada di perpus?"

"Kelas kita sama kelas 12-1 kalau nggak salah" jawab Kyungsoo santai. Dia sibuk menunggu teman-temannya yang berdesakan masuk perpus.

Oh, kelas 12-1. Kelasnya Joonmyeon _hyung_ ya?

Berarti ada Joonmyeon _hyung_ dong di dalam.

"APAA? KELAS 12-1?"

Seketika orang-orang di sekitar Yixing menoleh ke arah anak yang baru teriak itu. kyungsoo menatap Yixing bingung, kesambet apa tuh anak? Sedangkan Yixing hanya cengengesan dan bolak-balik menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf.

"Emang kenapa sih, Xing?"

Yixing tak menjawab. Dia malah sibuk menurunkan rambutnya yang sudah ditata ke atas. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan kacamata berbingkai tipisnya dari saku celana, dan memakainya. Yixing juga merapikan bajunya, padahal sebelumnya agak berantakan.

Yixing mendadak menjadi anak polos yang rapi seketika.

"Yixing? Lu kesambet?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, heran dengan perbuatan teman sebangkunya tu. Yixing hanya menggaruk belakang telinganya. Bingung.

"Eh, enggak lah! Ada-ada aja lu Kyung, ahaha! Ayo masuk!" Yixing menarik lengan Kyungsoo, sedang yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Yixing itu orangnya misterius-misterius gitu deh. Tapi ia nggak pernah nanya sih tentang Yixing, makanya Yixing nya jadi misterius.

"Yixing-_ah_!" Terdengar seorang _namja_ memanggil Yixing. Nampaknya dia kakak kelas 12-1. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Joonmyeon. Yixing pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia buru-buru melewati kerumunan kakak kelas yang berada di depan.

"Zhang Yixing!" Joonmyeon memanggilnya lagi. Membuat Kyungsoo terheran.

"Yixing? Ada yang manggil tuh!" Ujar Kyungsoo. Yixing menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

_'__mampus gue...'_ ujar Yixing dalam hati.

"_M-mwo_?" Yixing tergagap. Membuat Kyungsoo mencubit pipinya kecil.

"Makanya jangan hobi main layangan, suka kesambet kan! Itu ada kakak kelas yang manggil.. Siapa dia? Jangan bilang lu bikin ulah, makanya mau dilabrak sama kakak kelas? Iya kan? Ngaku nggak!" Cerocos Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"N-ngomong apa sih lu.. haha.. Udah ayok duduk" Yixing menarik Kyungsoo menuju bangku pojok yang ada di belakang. Menyendiri. Kyungsoo hanya bingung dengan kelakuan Yixing. Tapi, dia tetap mengikuti kemauan Yixing.

Seorang cowok tampan yang sayangnya tertutup oleh _style_-nya yang cupu, datang menghampiri Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Yixing yang seperti gugup. Joonmyeon menarik sebuah kursi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yixing.

"Xing, lu kenapa?"

Yixing jelas saja kaget mendengar suara yang _familiar_ itu. tanpa sengaja, ketika kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya, Yixing terantuk meja. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Ceroboh" ujar Kyungsoo, yang langsung mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

"Uhg, gue nggak apa... gue nggak apa..." Kata Yixing entah untuk siapa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merutuki keberadaannya di perpus pagi ini.

"Kenapa lu ngehindar tadi, Xing?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing menggaruk kepalanya.

"Umm.. enggak kok, _hyung_"

"Lu aneh, kenapa sih?"

"Gue setuju kalau Yixing aneh. Mau masuk perpus aja pake ngerapiin bajunya. Nggak biasa banget" Kyungsoo mendadak menyambung omongan Joonmyeon. Membuat murid kelas 12 itu bingung.

Yixing hanya menepuk dahinya pelan. Mampus deh lu, xing!

"Ngerapiin baju?"

Joonmyeon melihat ke arah Yixing, sepertinya nggak ada yang aneh. Tetap seperti Yixing yang biasa ditemuinya. Rapi, manis dan periang. Hanya saja, kali ini Yixing terlihat gugup.

"A-ah, gue mau ke kamar kecil dulu! Bye!" Yixing melesat keluar perpus, membuat bingung Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon.

Ada yang salah dengan Yixing.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Luhan buru-buru melangkahkah kaki ke toilet. Sumpah nggak nahan banget. Eh eh, apanya yang nggak nahan? Intinya, Luhan kebelet ke kamar kecil. Mau meluruskan urusan dengan alam. Yah, you know what I mean, right?

Koridor menuju toilet jelas sepi. Para murid yang lain sedang sibuk belajar. Kalau Luhan nggak terpaksa, sebenarnya ia agak malas pergi ke kamar kecil. Pelajaran matematikanya penting banget diikuti. Bahkan Minseok saja tak mau menemaninya keluar.

Luhan memasuki ruangan toilet yang agak besar itu, memperhatikan bilik-bilik yang ada di sana. Luhan menarik nafas, lalu berjalan kea rah salah satu bilik. Toilet sekolahnya mirip toilet yang ada di mall. Entah mengapa, matanya menyuruhnya untuk menoleh ke arah kiri, disitu dia melihat...

"HAA?!"

Bayangannya sendiri di cermin besar.

Luhan menghela nafas lega, lupa dia. Nggak elit banget kan, Luhan takut sama mukanya sendiri? Lha muka orang ganteng gini ditakutin. Mending dikasih uang buat perawatan lagi biar makin kinclong, iya nggak?

Setelah urusannya selesai, dia berdiri di depan cermin sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Mengamati wajahnya yang super tampan itu. Narsis sedikit, kan mumpung nggak ada orang?

"Elu?"

Luhan terperanjat kaget. Ketika dia menoleh, entah mengapa lantainya terasa licin. Luhan memang bukan Jongin yang ceroboh, tapi dia bisa saja terpeleset kan?

Satu

Luhan mencoba mencari pegangan, tapi dia tak sampai.

Dua

Luhan menutup matanya, pasrah.

Tiga

Luhan berharap ketika jatuh, pantatnya tak harus diamputasi gara-gara kecelakaan nggak elit ini.

Tapi, entah mengapa Luhan merasa dirinya terbang. Oke, kita tau Luhan nggak punya sayap walau wajahnya memang tampan seperti malaikat. Bahkan, Luhan tak merasakan sakit ketika pantatnya menyentuh lantai yang keras dan dingin. Luhan merasa berada di dekapan orang.

Luhan belum mati kan?

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Silau lampu menjadikan sesosok yang dilihat Luhan, seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga, mampir ke toilet sebentar. Eh, ini beneran. Kalau bukan malaikat, berarti dia pangeran. Tampan sekali. Luhan merasa tenang dan nyaman, ia merasa kenal dengan pangerannya ini.

Tunggu.

"APAAAA?" Ujar Luhan kaget. Walau begitu, ia masih tak merubah posisinya yang masih dalam dekapan _namja_ tersebut. Oh Sehun a.k.a sang malaikat menatapnya bingung. Ia lalu melepaskan Luhan perlahan. Dengan lembut ia menyentil dahi jenong Luhan.

"Jangan ceroboh! Lain kali hati-hati, oke?" Ujar Sehun santai. Ia lalu masuk kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Sementara Luhan, ia sibuk cengo melihat ulah Sehun sambil memegang dahi, yang barusan, disentil Sehun itu.

Cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu. Author nggak tau deh, nanti Luhan kesambet atau nggak.

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : _Annyeong~ Chapter_ 6 sudah muncul kkk~

entah ini cuma perasaan _author_ aja atau memang chapter ini pendek ya? Atau _author_ sudah kebiasaan nulis panjang? duh, sombongnya _author_ /? *di bakar _readers_* oh iya, mulai _chapter_ 7 masalahnya udah agak dimunculkan. masih agak lho ya? jadi, semoga _readers_ bisa ngelihat dimana masalahnya. huahaha /?

Oh iya, ada yang protes sama kita nih, kita jawab ya? Kenapa Sehun singkat banget pengenalannya? jawabannya simpel. karena dia misterius. Kalau panjang, nggak misterius lagi dong? justru itu yang bikin greget. Kenapa HunHan momentnya sedikit? nah, kembali ke jawaban pertama. Karena Sehun misterius. Kenapa nggak ada manisnya? karena mereka bukan permen /? *digampar* karena manisnya di simpen dulu kkk~ Sumpah kita niat kok bikinnya, cuma emang dibikin misterius /? maaf kalau di chapter 6 nggak bisa full HunHan. Soalnya sudah dirancang dari awal sih. Maaf ya?

Jujur kita suka sama _review_an panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas kayak gitu. Berarti ada yang ngingetin kita kan? Tapi tetep kita nggak bisa jauh dari yang udah di rancang kkk~

Jadi, ayo _review_ lagi^^ mau kritik, saran kita terima kok. Asal jangan _bash chara_nya ya? _Bash_ kita aja. kita siap kok /?

Special Thank's :

**; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; AnitaLee ; Guest ; syifasehun2S ; **

**ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27 ; KissKris ; Vicky98Amalia ; lili ; Woles ; HunHan's Real ; iia**


	7. Chapter 7

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Jongdae melangkah dengan lesu menuju kantin. Seperti biasa, ia melakukan ritual istirahatnya dahulu. Menjadi pakar cinta paling ternama. Teman-temannya tidak ikut. Mereka sudah mendahuluinya tadi.

"Woy Kim Jongdae!" Jongdae mendengar suara Baekhyun dan mencarinya. Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan duduk di pojok kantin, seperti biasa. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Jongdae, seperti memberi isyarat. Jongdae dengan cepat, melesat ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa? Kok lesu?" Tanya Kris yang mulai mencomot pastel, yang ia beli tadi. Jongdae menggeleng-geleng kepala nya perlahan. Seperti isyarat ia tak mau teman-temannya mengetahui penyebab ke-lesu-an Jongdae.

"Resiko jadi pakar cinta ya?" Kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya. Ia melahap buas nasi goreng di piring. Rupanya _namja_ yang satu ini menahan lapar sejak tadi. Ketiga temannya menoleh ke arah Sehun, tak mengerti.

"Maksud lu?" Tanya Jongdae, mulai mau berbicara lagi.

"Ya gitu... _nyam_ _nyam_... Lu kan habis jadi master cinta, dan menurut firasat gue nih.. _nyam_ _nyam_..." Sehun meminum _bubble_ _tea_ nya sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan maksudnya lagi.

"...Kayaknya ada yang curhat dan bikin lu nyesek, secara pribadi lu sendiri.. ya kali aja tuh orang yang curhat udah punya pacar bla bla bla.. dan itu bikin lu nyesek.. dengan kata lain.. err... efek jomblo!"

JLEBB!

Tepat sasaran banget! Memang tadi ada yang curcol ke Jongdae masalah pacarnya. Ia punya penggemar yang nerror dia terus. Padahal dia sudah punya pacar. Jadi orang itu tadi merasa tak enak, dan bertanya pada Jongdae apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dan Jongdae, selaku master cinta yang paling ampuh di sekolah ini, merasa 'iri' pada orang yang curcol tadi. Tapi emang dasarnya resiko jomblo, tak ada hari tanpa kata 'galau' di hidup Jongdae. Dan omongan Sehun yang tepat sasaran tadi, membuat Jongdae semakin di ujung ke-galau-an.

"Lho kenapa? Omongan gue bener ya?" Dengan polosnya Sehun bertanya seraya meminum kembali minumannya.

"Bener gitu?" Tanya Kris kepada Jongdae. Jongdae hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Makanya cari pacar dong!"

JLEBB!

Saran Baekhyun ini nampaknya berhasil membuat Jongdae _'jleb momment'_ untuk yang kedua kalinya, setelah yang pertama tadi dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Lu masih ngincer Minseok?" Ternyata cuma Kris yang masih baik hati tidak ngomong hal yang nyesek-bagi Jongdae-seperti yang dilakukan dua temannya tadi.

"Gue itu udah ngerasa _sreg_ banget gitu lho buat cinta sama dia.. Lu tau sendiri kan, gue gak pernah jatuh cinta sama orang lain kecuali sama Minseok" Jongdae mulai curhat. Ia mengambil susu _strawberry_ nya Baekhyun, dan meminumnya.

"_YAK_! SUSU STROBERI GUE!" Baekhyun teriak histeris.

"Lebay lu, Bek! Gue ganti besok! Hari ini gue gak _mood_ mesen makanan..." Jongdae dengan cueknya masih menyedot susu _strawberry_ milik Baekhyun tercintah.

"Bukan gitu! Lu tau kan, gue lagi gak boleh dapet uang saku dulu sama nyokap gue! Dan itu untung-untungan gue tadi dibeliin Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengernyitkan alisnya, lucu.

"Udah.. udah! Gak usah ribut!" Sehun mengusap bibirnya dari makanan yang tersisa. Ia merogoh uang di saku nya lalu memberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"...Lu beli lagi sonoh, Bek! Jangan lupa, gue titip beliin _bubble_ _tea_ lagi.. nasi gorengnya pedes banget dah!" Sambungnya. Baekhyun menerima uang itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_YEAAY_! Makasih Sehun yang paling ganteng, paling baik, paling pinter, paling pengertian, paling-"

"Udah sonoh cepet!" Sehun membesarkan matanya sejenak, untuk menyuruh Baekhyun yang dari tadi rewel.

"Dasar! Kalo udah urusan sama duit aja, lebay!" Celetuk Jongdae yang disambut dengan juluran lidah Baekhyun. Ia melet-tanda mengejek-kepada Jongdae. Lalu pergi memesan makanan. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun memang bisa bersikap manja, layaknya seorang _uke_.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Kris menoleh ke arah Jongdae, mencoba mengembalikan topik lagi.

"Dari sekian banyak siswa di sekolah ini, kenapa harus Minseok sih?" Tanya Kris kembali.

"Gatau ya, gue cuma dapet _feel_ sama Minseok aja.." Jongdae menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa nggak coba liat ke dunia luar? Dunia itu nggak sempit, _bro_!" Saran Sehun yang membuat Kris dan Jongdae menoleh ke arahnya kaget.

"Sejak kapan lu bisa nge-_quote_ kayak si Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae bingung. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke kembali ke topik.. ya, gue sebagai master cinta yang bisa di bilang.. err... terkenal, pasti udah mengenal apapun tentang cinta. Apalagi hati. Tapi ya gitu, _i think i love him, a little bit more every day.._" Ujar Jongdae.

"Sejak kapan lu bisa bahasa Inggris?"

JLEBB!

Baekhyun kembali membawa dua buah gelas yang masing masing berisi _bubble_ _tea_ dan susu _strawberry_. Ia memberikan _bubble_ _tea_ kepada Sehun, lalu meminum susu _strawberry_ miliknya.

"Lu bisa gak sih, gak ngganggu _moment_ gua?" Jongdae kembali terpuruk. Baekhyun dan Kris tertawa ngakak. Sementara Sehun dengan cepat menghabiskan _bubble tea_ nya, yang kini tinggal separuh. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu Baekhyun kembali.

"Udah.. udah! Huahaha.. Ke kelas aja yok, ini udah mau bel.. Tapi gue mau ke toilet dulu sebentar" Ajak Kris yang diangguki ketiga temannya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas dengan riang, ya kecuali Jongdae. Si Jomblo yang Berusaha Mengejar Cintanya.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Rencana Kris untuk mencuci tangannya terhenti saat melihat pacarnya, Zitao, terlihat habis menangis. Matanya sembab, mungkin kebanyakan menangis.

"Zitao _hyung_? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Zitao yang tak menyadari ada Kris di pintu toilet dari tadi, langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Err.. ng-nggak papa kok, _chagi_" Ujar Zitao tergagap. Kris dengan cepat memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Zitao. Zitao menerimanya sambil malu-malu kucing.

"_Ulljimayo, Chagiya.."_ Kris tersenyum manis. Manis pake banget. Membuat Zitao yang tadi matanya memerah, mulai bening kembali. Zitao tersenyum seperti biasa.

"_Ne~ Arraseoyo_!" Ujar Zitao seraya mulai mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pelupuk matanya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah siap cerita?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Err... itu..." Zitao tampak gugup.

_"__Waeyo?"_

"Aku malu..."

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa kok, ayo cerita!"

"Kamu.. nggak bakal ngetawain aku kan, chagi?"

"Tentu enggak, _hyungie_... Ada apasih?"

"Tapi aku masih malu"

"Udah ayo, cerita! Kamu percaya kan sama aku?"

"Percaya banget! Tapi-"

"_HYUNG_!"

"Oke-oke... aku bakal ceita.. Tapi jangan ketawa yaa... Err.. sebenarnya.. tadi di _koridor_, aku terpeleset.. sakit banget, mana banyak yang liat.. makanya aku langsung ke toilet.. err.. tapi sekarang udah nggak papa kok! Kan udah ada kamu"

"Gombal! Habis nangis juga, masih sempet-sempetnya gombal!" Kayaknya suara Kris yang terakhir sangat keras. Sampai terdengar oleh seseorang yang tergabung dalam Zitao FC.

"APAA? ZITAO _BEIBEEH_ HABIS NANGIS?" yeoja berwajah biasa itu histeris. Membuat para anggota Zitao FC lainnya terdengar juga.

"APWAAAH? ZITAO _OPPA_, LU NGGAK PAPA KAAN?"

"_AMBULANS_ MANA _AMBULANS_? INI GAWAAT! GAWAAATTT!"

"PANTESAN AKOH CARIIN, KAMOH NGGA ADA.. GATAUNYA KAMOH NANGIS?"

"SIAPA YANG BUAT ZITAO NANGIS? SIAPAA? SINIH BIAR GUE GOLOOK TUH ORANG"

"OH _NOO_~ OH TIDAAK~ _OEMJEEH_~~ MAAFKANLAH SEGALA KESALAHANKU TUHAN~~ AKU TAU AKU BANYAK SALAH, TAPI JANGAN JADIKAN _MY_ _BEIBEH_, ZITAO, SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA~!"

"OTIDAAKS... INI DARURAAT! HARUS DIBAWA KE _RSUD_ HUWAAA~"

Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala, melihat betapa maniak nya para fans pacarnya ini. Kalau Zitao sih, dia sudah biasa. Setiap hari-kecuali hari libur-dia mendengar teriakan fans _fanatic_ nya ini.

"Kalian gak usah khawatir, ini cuma kecelakaan kecil doang kok.. Gue gapapa" Ujar Zitao sambil membetulkan seragamnya. Zitao kembali menjadi Zitao yang jaim, tapi penuh pesona. Ia lalu menarik Kris dan meninggalkan toilet yang penuh sesak dengan para fans nya.

"HUWAA~ LIAT NGGAK BARUSAN ZITAO _OPPA_ KEREN BANGEET?"

"ADUUH~ LU ANAK SIAPA SIH, SINIH GUE COLOONG OEMJEEH!"

"KECEE GILAAA~~~ ZITAO, _ADINDAAH_ PADAMUUH!"

"AKU MAKIN _CUYUNG_ CAMA KAMOOH _MY HONEY BUNNY SWEETY_~~"

"_I LOVE YOU! WO AI NI! AISHITERU! SARANGHAEYO! KULO TRISNO KARO KOWE!"_

Dan lagi-lagi. Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala, bingung.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongdae berjalan ringan di koridor sekolah. Memang belum masuk sih, tapi beberapa murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Mungkin banyak yang belum ngerjain pr kan? Udah, anggap aja gitu.

Dan sesuai permintaan seseorang yang daritadi galau alias Kim Jongdae, mereka bertiga berjalan memutar melewati kelas 10-2. Intinya, Jongdae ingin melihat calon kekasihnya. Eh, itu kalau Minseok ingin di anggap seperti itu.

Jadi gebetannya Jongdae aja dia nggak mau.

Tapi dasar si Jongdae nggak punya malu, udah sering dia diteriaki tepat di wajah kotaknya, tapi tetep aja nggak mau nyerah. Mungkin, bener kata seseorang yang Jongdae kenal..

"Semakin ditolak, semakin ingin dikejar"

"Eh, apa?" Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Duh, itu tadi _quote_ mahal, nggak bisa diulangi. Dasar semprul!" omel Baekhyun. Jongdae sih hanya cengengesan aja. Sedangkan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti dua teman berbadan kecilnya itu.

"Eits, mau kemana?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongdae yang akan memasuki sebuah kelas.

"Mau masuk kelas"

"Emang kelas lu dimana sih? Bukannya kelas lu bareng gue?" Omel Baekhyun lagi.

"Gue mau ketemu Minseok elah, sekalian ngelamar! Kali aja langsung nikah! Huahahahahaha!"

Dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, kepala Jongdae sudah dihadiahi _double_ jitakan manis dari Baekhyun dan Sehun. Selamat ya, Jongdae!

"Urusan melamar itu butuh waktu, dari hati dulu woy! Asal aja lu" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengomel. Ini anak emang kayak emak-emak kalau udah ngomel.

"Bodo ah! Ayo ikut gue!" Jongdae menggandeng kedua temannya itu, peduli amat di jitak lagi atau enggak.

Dengan segera, mereka ada di hadapan Minseok dan teman sebangkunya, Luhan. Mereka terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu dari salah satu _handphone_. Untung saja tempat duduk mereka di depan, jadi Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Sehun tak kesulitan mendekati mereka.

Yaah, walaupun dengan begini saja mereka di lihat oleh beberapa murid kelas 10-2.

"Minseok?"

Kedua kepala terangkat bersamaan, dan mata mereka juga membulat bersamaan melihat tiga orang di hadapannya.

"KAKAK KELAS BER-"

Plaak

Dengan sekali hentakan, tangan Luhan menutupi mulut Minseok. Mencoba menghentikan teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Minseok. Lalu, dia melotot ke arah ketika kakak kelas tak dikenal itu. Paling tajam ke arah Jongdae sih.

"APA-APAAN NIH? ADA URUSAN APA, HAA?"

Malah Luhan yang berteriak. Minseok mencoba membuka mulutnya, tapi masih saja di bekap oleh Luhan.

"Err.. gue mau ketemu Minseok" Ujar Jongdae setengah kaget. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang juga kaget, hanya bisa saling pandang. Bingung.

"GAK ADA MINSEOK MINSEOK-AN! SITU SEMUA GAK TAU PERATURAN SEKOLAH HAA? SISWA LAIN GAK BOLEH MASUK KE KELAS YANG LAIN OKESIP! JADI... KELUAAARR!?" Luhan menendang tiga kakak kelas nya itu keluar kelas. Tapi namanya juga Jongdae, ia masih belum mau menyerah juga. Dengan segala upaya dia masuk ke kelas Minseok. Perjuangan cinta, bro!

"Mau apa lagi sih, lu?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat Jongdae kembali ke kelasnya. Kali ini Jongdae hanya seorang diri. Dua orang temannya-Baekhyun dan Sehun-hanya menontonnya dari luar kelas. Mereka sibuk mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang habis ditendang oleh Luhan.

"Woles! Biar gimana pun gue ini kakak kelas lu.. Sopan dikit napa?" Jongdae berbicara setenang mungkin. Walau ia masih takut ditendang adik kelasnya itu lagi. Melihat dari tampang Luhan aja, Jongdae sudah tau kalo masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Luhan akan melakukan sesuatu yang sadis kepada dirinya. Mungkin lebih kejam malah.

"Ter-se-rah! Mau apa sih lu? Kurang kerjaan ih nggangguin adik kelas.. Nyari kecengan? Ketauan banget ih jomblo-nya"

JLEBB!

Lagi-lagi. Semangat Jongdae mendadak patah. Bagaimana tidak jika ia harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Dan sialnya, banyak orang yang sudah membuat Jongdae menjadi _jleb moment_. Tapi kali ini dengan orang yang berbeda. Adik kelasnya. Hati Jongdae sakit. Jongdae merasa ternistakan oleh Author. Jongdae ngambek. Nggak mau main di ff ini lagi /?

Jongdae, dengan hati yang hampa, keluar kelas itu. Ditemani dan dipukpuki oleh Baekhyun-Sehun. Ditengah kegalauan yang melanda, muncullah seorang malaikat –menurut Jongdae- dari balik jendela.

"Err.. bang?"

"MINSE-"

"sssttt" Minseok langsung menyuruh Jongdae diam. Jongdae dengan bahagianya mengangguk penuh semangat, dengan _background_ lope-lope berwarna _pink_. Minseok bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan keras-keras,bang.. Maapin Luhan, ye.. dia emang gitu, kadang horror banget muka-nya.. Tapi sebenernya dia baik kok. _Protektif_ banget kalo sama gue"

Jongdae mangut-mangut aja walaupun agak nggak percaya juga si Luhan baik. Yaah, daripada kena tendang Luhan dan Minseok juga nggak mau bicara dengannya lagi?

"Oh ya, hati-hati kalo sepupu gue tau lu gangguin gue lagi. Bisa mati lu" Minseok mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Jongdae langsung menatap Minseok horror. Walaupun masih dengan _background pink_ tadi.

"Lu punya sepupu? Sekolah sini?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Minseok mendadak terkejut, lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Kalian belom tau? Kalian tau kok siapa. Eh, sudah ya? Luhan sudah manggil gue"

Minseok mendadak menghilang, diiringi suara yang trio Baek-Dae-Hun yakin suara Luhan.

"Mending balik aja" suara Sehun diangguki kedua temannya.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Lu kemana aja sih?" Tanya Kris yang rupanya sudah sampai di kelas duluan. Sehun duduk di samping Myungsoo, yang tepatnya, berada di belakang tempat duduk Kris.

"Biasa si Jongdae" Jawab Sehun singkat. "Chanyeol kemana?" Sambungnya ketika melihat bangku di samping Kris itu kosong.

"Tauk dah.. kenapa? Jangan bilang lu suka sama dia? _Oh my god_, Sehun! Ketauan Baekhyun mampos lu" Ujar Kris menakut-nakuti Sehun. Sementara Sehun sibuk mempersiapkan pelajaran.

"Gila lu! Ya nggak lah.. Tadi Baekhyun nitip pesan cinta buat Chanyeol" Sehun menggetok pelan kepala Kris. Sementara yang digetok hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nah itu Chanyeol!" Seru Kris seraya menunjuk diri Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung mengapa ia ditunjuk-tunjuk Kris.

"Err.. ada salam dari Baekhyun katanya..." Sehun membalik telapak tangannya. Disitu tertulis-menggunakan bolpen-apa apa saja yang harus dikatakan Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menulis. Ia juga bilang, Sehun nggak boleh protes kalo dia nyoret-nyoret tangan Sehun.

"Katanya.. err... _'YAK Pabo! Nanti anterin gue pulang ya.. plis.. Awas kalo nolak!'_ salam Baekhyun tercintah" Lanjut Sehun seraya menirukan suara khas Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut.

"Tumben Baekhyun nitip ke elu.. biasa nya ke Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Tadi Kris memisahkan diri waktu mau ke kelas.. Baekhyun juga gak sempet bilang ke Kris, makanya dia nitipnya ke gue" Jelas Sehun, membuat Chanyeol kembali manggut-manggut. Myungsoo yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"_By the way_, lu kenapa bisa suka Baekhyun? Dia kan pendek, suka ngomel-ngomel, _agresif_ pula.." Tanya Myungsoo. Chanyeol hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Hahaha.. gak mungkin dong kalo gue suka sama yang tinggi-tinggi.. apalagi yang lebih tinggi dari gue, kan gak bisa gue rangkul.. jadi Kris..." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris. "Maaf, lu nggak ada harapan..." Lanjutnya membuat Kris berlagak muntah.

"Gak bakalan!" Seru Kris, yang mengetahui maksud dari omongan Chanyeol. Myungsoo dan Sehun hanya ketawa ngakak.

"Haha.. lanjut yang tadi, Baekhyun suka ngomel-ngomel ya? Itu sih menurut gue, hiburan tersendiri.. habis dia lucu sih kalo marah-marah. Kalau _agresif_.. itu sih, hadiah tersendiri. Yah, _you know what i mean_ lah.." Ujar Chanyeol menyambung ucapannya yang tadi. Sementara Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun hanya manggut-manggut kece.

"WOY ADA GURU NYA!" Seru seorang siswa setengah teriak. Tak lama setelah ia berujar, muncul seorang guru Bahasa Indonesia berwajah tampan.

"Ya kita mulai ulangan dadakan hari ini" Ujar Kangta _seonsaengnim_ yang diiringi dengan sorakan melas para murid. Beliau mulai mengeluarkan soal, dan...

"Eh maaf, saya lupa mengambil lembar kerja jawaban-nya hehehe" Lagi-lagi Kangta _seonsaengnim_ diiringi oleh sorakan para murid. Yah, guru kan juga manusia, jadi boleh dong sekali-sekali lupa..

"Maaf.. maaf.. err.. Oh Sehun!" Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berdiri.

"Ada apa, pak?" Tanya nya sopan.

"Tolong mintakan LJK di kantor guru ya!" Suruh Kangta _seonsaengnim_ dengan gampangnya. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Sehun cuek, dia mau aja disuruh-suruh sama Kangta _seonsaengnim_.

"Baik pak" Ujar nya meng-iya-kan.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Permisi, bu.." Ujar Sehun dengan sopan kepada seorang guru cantik berponi.

"Iya.. ada apa.. Oh.. Sehun?" Victoria _seonsaengnim_ melihat badge nama yang tertempel di dada Sehun.

"Saya mau meminta Lembar Kerja Jawaban, disuruh sama Kangta _seonsaengnim_.. Hari ini kelas saya ada ulangan.." Pinta Sehun. Victoria _seonsaengnim_ menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Ujar Victoria _seonsaengnim_ yang di-angguk-i oleh Sehun.

Sehun melihat-lihat keadaan ruang guru. Ada guru yang lagi asyik ngerumpi dengan guru lain.. Ada yang lagi sibuk ngoreksi pekerjaan murid-murid.. Bahkan ada yang lagi berbicara dengan seorang murid, dan teman dari murid itu sedang menunggu...

"Elu?" Seru Sehun agak teriak. Namun,mengingat ini ruang guru, ia memelankan suara nya dengan segera. Teman dari murid yang berbicara dengan seorang guru itu menoleh. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Sehun.

"Ngapain lu disini?" Tanya Sehun heran. Luhan menunjuk ke arah Minseok yang sibuk berdiskusi dengan gurunya.

"Nungguin Minseok.." Jawab Luhan.

"Emang ngapain sih?" Sehun mengeluarkan jurus kepo-nya.

"Gatau tuh anak.. Gue bosen, udah 30 menit disini.. Makanya begitu ngeliat elu, gue seneng" Jelas Luhan.

"Cie seneng liat gue.. Btw, gue kan gak nyuruh lu ke arah gue" Ledek Sehun, berhasil membuat Luhan seketika menendang Sehun. Tapi karena situasi mereka berada di ruang guru, ia hanya menendang pelan.

"Jahat.. Temenin gue ya? Bosen nih.." Pinta Luhan sambil sok unyu.

"Apa boleh buat.. Dasar adek kelas kebanyakan mau nya! Tapi sampe Victoria _seonsaengnim_ balik kesini aja ye.. gue lagi mau ulangan nih"

"HUAHAHA.. TENGS, LU BAEK DEH HOAHAAHAA" Luhan meninju lengan Sehun sambil ketawa lebar. Saking lebarnya, Author bisa menjamin sebentar lagi mulut Luhan bakal jadi sarang lalat.

"ADOOH! TEGA LU SAMA KAKAK KELAS SENDIRI" Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya ngambek. Membuat ketawa Luhan semakin lebar

"Alah, elu mah.. Jadi cowok jangan cengeng cengeng napa.. Ulangan apa _by the way_?" Kini giliran Luhan yang kepo.

"Bahasa Indonesia.. Tuh pak Kangta, udah ngasih ulangan mendadak, pelupa lagi ngambil eLJeKa nya.. untung ganteng, tapi jelas ganteng gue"

"Dasar narsis!" Umpat Luhan sambil memukul kecil lengan Sehun.

"Hehehe.." Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"_By the way_, makasih ya udah nolongin gue"

"Iye, masama.. lu itu ceroboh banget! Udah waktu itu nyasar ke tempat sampah, trus kepeleset di kamar mandi.. Sumpah, itu kagak _elite_ banget! Lain kali kalo ceroboh lagi, gue gak bakal nolongin elu"

"Iye iye, bawel.. Aduh itu masa lalu jangan diinget-inget lagi plis.. Iye, gue bakal ati-ati.. gue juga bakal pegang omongan lu. Awas kalo sampe nolongin gue lagi.."

"Bodo! Eh itu Victoria _seonsaengnim_ udah dateng.. udah lu pergi aja ke tempat Minseok, hush! hush!" Usir Sehun seraya mengayunkan dua tangannya ke depan. Luhan menjitaknya pelan.

"Lu kira gue ayam? Udah ah.. _bye_!" Luhan melambaikan tangan pelan, dan lekas menuju tempat Minseok dan gurunya, yang ternyata masih belum selesai juga.

"Oh Sehun?" Panggil Victoria _seonsaengnim_.

"Ne?" Sehun cepat membalik ke arah Victoria _seonsaengnim_, lalu mengambil map berisi Lembar Jawaban Kerja, dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada beliau. Sehun pun dengan cepat pergi ke luar ruang guru, dan kembali ke kelas tercintah.

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : _Annyeong~ _dua _author_ kece balik lagi bawa _chapter_ 7nya nih.-. silahkan dinikmati ya /?

makin kesini di satu _chapter_nya makin panjang uohok. soalnya kita mikir *emang bisa mikir?* kita nggak mau nyeleneh ato nyeleweng ato apalah bahasanya. habisnya, kita kan geje? bisa lompat kesana-sini huehue T^T kita sadar udah sampe _chap_ segini masalahnya belom keliatan. masih amburadul sana-sini syalala~

jadi, sampai sekarang kita masih berharap_ review_an dari kalian, dukungan, kritik bahkan saran dari _readers_. makasih banyak udah nyempetin baca ff ini hmm...

Special Thank's :

** ; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; AnitaLee ; Guest ; syifasehun2S ; **

**ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27 ; KissKris ; Vicky98Amalia ; lili ; Woles ; HunHan's Real ; iia ; BLUEFIRE0805**


	8. Chapter 8

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berhenti ketika mendengar suara lantunan musik di ruang musik. Bingung. Soalnya, ini sudah masuk ke jam pulang sekolah. Banyak murid yang sudah pulang. Ngapain masih ada orang yang repot-repot nyalain musik di jam segini?

Di lihatnya seorang cowok berkulit tan sedang berlatih _dance_-nya. Kakinya dengan lincah mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar. Tak dihiraukan peluh yang mengalir melalui dahinya.

Keren sekali.

Kyungsoo yakin dia kenal dengan cowok itu. kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Entah mengapa, melihat Jongin yang sedang berlatih begitu mengingatnya pada pertemuan pertama mereka, tiga tahun lalu. Di ruang _dance_ JHS-nya dulu. Dulu juga Kyungsoo belum pulang, dan tak sengaja melihat Jongin nge-_dance_.

Gerakan lincah Jongin, cahaya yang menyinari peluhnya, alunan musik itu. Sungguh membuat Kyungsoo terpesona. Tanpa sadar, dia masuk dan tersenyum manis.

"Jongin _Hyung_?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Kekasih manisnya sedang memperhatikannya! Jongin tersenyum, lalu menuju Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kyung-"

Bruuuk

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Tidak tidak tidak! Sumpah, suasananya sudah manis banget tinggal nunggu Jongin dateng ke arahnya lalu berpelukan. Selesai, _happy ending_. Tapi kenapa Jongin malah jatuh tersandung kabel?

"Duh, _hyung_ bisa nggak sih nggak ceroboh? Capek gue liatnya!" Kyungsoo mengomel. Tapi tetap saja, dia membantu Jongin berdiri, dan membersihkan debu di pakaian Jongin.

"Nggak sengaja Kyung, sumpah! Tuh kabel nyebelin, pakai acara nyangkut di kaki aku!" Bela Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas. Bosen.

"Selalu aja nyalahin objek lain, padahal jelas-jelas _hyung_ yang salah! Bosen gue!" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal. Kini giliran Jongin yang memutar matanya, tak mengerti.

"Kamu... bosen?"

"Iya! Gue bosen liat lu jatuh, _hyung_! Gue bosen liat lu luka terus! Lu bisa nggak sih, nggak ceroboh, _hyung_?" Bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin terkejut.

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo-nya mulai bosen?

"Aku memang kayak gini Kyung, kamu nggak bisa nerima? Kamu bosen kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sehalus mungkin. Ini benar-benar _sensitive_ rupanya, dan Jongin nggak pingin ada salah paham.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar sedikit.

"Gue bosen kalo _hyung_ luka terus! Gue bosen kalo harus ngerawat luka _hyung_ terus! Dan kenapa kalo _hyung_ nge-_dance_ nggak ada masalah? Nge-_dance_ aja sana terus! Gue bosen bosen bosen!"

Kyungsoo langsung keluar ruang musik, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi, mungkinkan Kyungsoo-nya bosan berhubungan dengannya yang ceroboh?

Atau Kyungsoo sangat peduli padanya?

Jongin merasa dadanya bergetar.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Yeollie!"

"Baekkie!"

"Yeollie!"

"Baekkie!"

"Yeollie!"

"Baekkie!"

"SETOP WOY SETOP! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" Kris memisahkan Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang sedang asyik berpandangan. Mereka juga saling menyebutkan nama sang pasangan, seakan dunia milik berdua.

Hei, nggak tau ada Kris yang setinggi tiang gini?

"Apasih Kris, ganggu aja. Iya nggak, Yeol?" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, merasa agak bersalah karena nyuekin Kris.

"Eh, elu itu yang ganggu kuping gue! Polusi udara tau nggak!"

"Polusi?! Lu pikir suara gue asap motor?! Elu aja tuh yang sirik"

"Gue nggak sirik bek, elu yang ganggu ketenangan dunia!"

"Yang lain engga protes, cuma elu yang protes, tiang!"

Chanyeol cuma bingung gimana bisa misahin mereka. Sumpah ya, mungkin kalau ada Jongdae ato Sehun, mereka bisa berhenti. Entah dimana mereka berdua, daritadi nggak keliatan. Ini di gerbang sekolah dilewatin orang-orang malah tengkar. Beberapa orang bahkan noleh karena penasaran.

Chayeol hanya menundukkan badannya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf ke seluruh orang.

"Ini kenapa?"

Suara seseorang membuat pertengkaran mereka berhenti. Kris membulatkan matanya kaget, sedangkan Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya lega. Yang datang adalah kekasih Kris, Zitao _hyung_.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok _hyung_, mereka sedang bercanda!" Chanyeol mengambil alih keadaan, karena Kris bahkan masih belum sadar dari kagetnya. Zitao sih manggut-manggut aja, padahal jelas-jelas dia ngerti kalau Kris dan Baekhyun sedang bikin keributan.

"Sudah dulu ya _hyung_, kita pulang duluan. Bay bay Zitao _hyung_, bay bay Kris!"

Chanyeol menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun, membawanya menjauhi Zitao dan Kris. Baekhyun hanya pasrah, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah sohibnya yang sekarang sedang malu-malu itu. ih, padahal tadi Kris malu-maluin.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang mulai melepaskan pegangannya. Ia dan Chanyeol berhenti di salah satu halte dekat sekolahnya. Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol pun juga menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. Baekhyun, yang tidak tau mengapa Chanyeol tersenyum, ikutan tersenyum. Malah jadi ketawa. Matanya yang sipit membentuk bulan sabit terbalik.

"Yeollie!"

"Baekkie!"

"Yeollie!"

"Baekkie!"

"...Yeollie?" Baekhyun mulai meredupkan ketawanya.

"Ya, Baekkie?"

"Nggak capek ya kita kayak gini terus?" Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum langsung poker. Dia mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Bener juga..." Gumam Chanyeol. Mereka pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Namun tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang... sudah sore, nih!" Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lucu. Namun belum selangkah mereka berjalan keluar halte, hujan deras turun tiba-tiba. Mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mampus gue!" Keluh Baekhyun. Dia pun duduk di bangku halte sambil memandang langit yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol ikutan duduk.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan melas.

"Gue lupa bawa jas ujan atau payung atau sejenisnya.. bakal kena semprot umma gue! Mana gak ada bus yang jurusan-nya ke arah rumah gue lagi, kalo jam segini.. ini juga, kalo diliat dari warna langitnya, bakal lama hujannya"

"Tenang, kan ada gue! Kita pulang sama-sama" Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Rumah lu kan berlawanan arah sama rumah gue, Yeollie! Mana bisa pulang bareng-bareng" Baekhyun menggetok kepala Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengerang.

"Kan lu bilang sendiri, gak ada bus jurusan ke arah rumah lu.. jadi seharusnya, bus itu mengarah ke rumah gue.. " Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Trus?"

"Trus... kita pulang bareng-bareng. Lu pulang ke rumah gue.. nanti gue anter lu pulang pake mobil bokap gue. Mau kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Serius?"

"Iyalah, apa sih yang enggak buat Baekhyun sayaang?" Chanyeol mencoba nyepik, dan disambut oleh tinjuan tangan Baekhyun yang mengarah menuju lengan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan.

"LU EMANG PAAAALLIIIINGGG BAIIIKK"

"Pokoknya, _saranghae my_ Baekkie" Chanyeol membuat tanda _love sign_. Baekhyun tertawa senang, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Chanyeol.

Chuu~

Baekhyun mengecup manis pipi Chanyeol.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Yixing memandang langit dengan sebal. Hujan turun sangat deras, dan ia tidak membawa payung. Tadi pagi sumpah nggak ada tanda-tanda hujan, makanya Yixing santai saja. Huft, tau gini dia nggak pulang telat deh!

Eh, tapi ntar ketemu Joonmyeon _hyung_?

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, gelisah. Yah, lebih baik kehujanan daripada ketemu Joonmyeon _hyung_-nya. Pasti Joonmyeon penasaran kenapa seharian ini Yixing menghindarinya. Yixing sendiri bingung kenapa.

Kayak orang bersalah aja.

Yixing mengamati pakaiannya yang sudah tak begitu rapi, rambutnya yang masih berdiri karena gel rambut, juga kacamata yang disimpannya di dalam tas. Ia menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi pribadi yang beda selama ini?

Apalagi kalau sudah bertemu Joonmyeon.

"Xing?"

"HUAAA Joonmyeon _hyung_!"

"Ish apasih? Gue Minwoo, pea! Sejak kapan gue jadi Joon.. Joon.. Joon siapalah itu!"

Yixing terbelalak kaget, melihat teman sekelasnya yang berwajah imut itu. No Minwoo. Si Minwoo sedang menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada, pertanda kesal.

"_Sorry sorry_, gue kira orang lain. Lagian lu sih, ngagetin gue! Lu ngapain di sini?"

"Sama kayak elu lah, lu ngapain di sini? Nunggu hujan reda kan? Bedanya, gue juga nunggu _someone_ nih"

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya, mikir. Siapa ya, yang kira-kira ditunggu Minwoo? Dan ketika si Yixing asyik mikir, muncul seseorang dengan senyum khasnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Minwoo, dan sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya bingung melihat Yixing.

"Temen kamu nggak apa?"

Minwoo menoleh ke arah Yixing yang masih nggak sadar ada orang lain. Minwoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, ia tak tahu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kita pulang saja. Oke?" Ajak Minwoo. Kim Donghyun, cowok yang baru datang itu hanya mengangguki pernyataan Minwoo. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih mikir dengan lemotnya.

_Poor_ Yixing.

"Nggak tau ah! Emangnya siapa sih yang kamu tunggu, Min?"

Yixing mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Oh, dia masih nggak nyadar juga ditinggal sama Minwoo dan pacarnya?

"Nunggu elu Xing"

"Eh Minwoo pea, jangan sembarangan lu!"

Yixing memutar badannya ke arah terakhir kali Minwoo berada di situ. Seketika matanya membulat, karena dilihatnya sesosok tampan berwajah malaikat tersenyum ke arahnya. Oh tidak tidak tidak! Mengapa Minwoo berubah menjadi Joonmyeon?

"Gue emang lagi nungguin elu kok. Oh iya, gue Joonmyeon bukan Minwoo, Xing"

Mati deh Yixing!

"Eh eh _hyung_, kok nungguin gue? Oh iya maaf, gue kira temen gue tadi hehe" Yixing nyengir nggak jelas. Joonmyeon cuma senyum aja.

"Haha, enggak kok. Gue ketiduran tadi di perpus. Eh, sekarang malah hujan. Jadi gue nungguin hujannya reda, sama kayak elu mungkin"

"SEORANG JOONMYEON KETIDURAN? DI PERPUS? SERIUS LU, _HYUNG_?"

"Iya Xing, nggak usah teriak gitu juga kali" Joonmyeon menggosok telinganya yang mendadak panas. Joonmyeon kayaknya pernah denger Yixing teriak histeris deh. Si Yixing malah nyengir lagi, ngerasa bersalah.

"Ehehe, maaf _hyung_!" ucap Yixing. Tangannya ditangkupkan di depan wajahnya, menunjukkan permohonan maaf yang sangat. Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh geli melihat adik kelasnya ini.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan keadaan Yixing. Ada yang aneh dari cara berpakaian Yixing.

"Xing, elu..." Joonmyeon tanpa sadar menunjuk ke arah baju Yixing, membuat Yixing terbelalak kaget. Mendadak, rasa gugup Yixing muncul lagi.

"Ah i-ini b-bukan seperti yang _hyung_ pikirkan! G-gue pulang dulu ya! _Bye_!" Yixing berlari menerobos hujan. Ia ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah. Menghindari petanyaan Joonmyeon.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya bingung.

_"__Emang apa yang gue pikirin?"_ Tanya Joonmyeon dalam hati.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Jongdae mondar-mandir nggak jelas di depan sebuah rumah. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam di bawah pohon, bolah-balik menghela nafas melihat salah satu sohibnya nggak bisa diem.

"Diem bisa kali?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara. Jondae melirik sekilas, lalu kembali mondar-mandir.

"Gue kedinginan Hun, gue pingin masuk ke dalem rumah ini, sayang banget gue nggak jinak sama si adek kelas galak itu!" Jawab Jongdae.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau saja Jongdae tak memaksanya mengikuti Minseok, pasti sekarang dia tak kehujanan di depan rumah orang. Huft beruntungnya Minseok pulang bersama teman setianya itu, jadi ketika hujan dadakan ini Minseok berlindung di rumah sohibnya itu.

Sedangkan Sehun tak bisa pulang, Jongdae memaksa menunggu Minseok di depan rumah teman Minseok. Yea, taulah siapa temannya itu.

"Yasudah, masuk sana!"

"Gila lu Hun! Mau di semprot sama adek kelas itu? gue sih ogah!"

Jongdae mencak-mencak, tapi dari sikapnya ketauan banget kalo dia lagi kedinginan. Nggak heran sih, sejak hujan mendadak turun sampai sekarang, mereka belum berteduh. Palingan si Sehun yang berdiri di bawah pohon.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu pagar rumah yang tertutup itu. membuat Jongdae membelalakkan matanya.

"Mau kemana lu?"

"Masuk lah. Daripada gue mati kedinginan"

"Eh, gila lu! Emangnya dia bakal ngijinin kita masuk?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu menekan bel di samping pagar itu. Si Jongdae cuma membuka mulutnya lebar, bingung. Kalau sampai di semprot yang punya rumah, Jongdae bakalan nyantet si Sehun.

"Siapa ya?"

Suara seseorang menghentikan Sehun menekan bel. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan terbukalah pagar rumah. Menunjukkan sesosok yang di kenal Sehun dan Jongdae. Wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"ELU?"

"Boleh masuk nggak? Kita kedinginan sumpah gara-gara hujan"

Entah darimana Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan Sehun –beserta Jongdae tentunya- masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia berjalan mendahului duo kakak kelasnya itu, lalu memasuki rumahnya.

"Bentar, gue ambilin handuk dulu"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan. Sedangkan Jongdae? Oh, ia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong kayak orang bloon. Demi apa adek kelasnya yang biasanya jutek itu berbaik hati? Tau gitu daritadi deh dia masuk!

"Buat siapa sih Han? Siapa sih yang dateng hujan-hujan gini?"

"Liat aja ntaran, lu jangan teriak ya?"

Suara dari dalam terdengar familiar. Ya, dia adalah Minseok, incaran Jongdae. Ia ingin tahu siapasang tamu. Sedangkan Luhan membawa handuk lebar.

"KALI-"

Luhan membekap Minseok sekali lagi, malas mendengarkan teriakan Minseok. Luhan melemparkan handuk ke arah Jongdae dan Sehun, lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu, diikuti oleh Minseok yang masih mengumpat kesal.

"Tengs ye" Ujar Sehun sambil membalutkan handuk itu di tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Gue juga kedinginan, pea! Gantian weh.." Jongdae menyambar handuk itu, yang disambut dengan dorongan kecil dari Sehun dengan sasaran lengan Jongdae. Jongdae pun membalasnya dengan menjitak Sehun. Pertengkaran kecil terjadi! Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Minseok bersembunyi di balik tubuh Luhan, takut.

"Udah ah! Ribut mulu.. yang punya rumah siapa, yang bertengkar siapa" Ujar Luhan menengahi. Sehun dan Jongdae Cuma nyengir-nyengir aja, lalu menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Bentar, gue ambilin handuk lagi.." Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke belakang. Minseok yang di tinggal di ruang tamu, segera berlari menyusul Luhan.

"Eh tunggu, gue ikut!" Seru Minseok.

"Elu sih, Hun.. Minseok jadi kabur deh" Keluh Jongdae, menyalahkan Sehun. Sehun melotot kesal.

"Heh?! Yang bikin Minseok takut itu kan elu! Udah syukur-syukur, tuh temennya bolehin kita masuk.. Gak inget apa, siapa yang bikin elu bisa ketemu Minseok disini hm? Pake nyalahin orang segala lagi" Jongdae nyengir kuda, sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang basah, bersimbah air hujan itu. Sehun menyambar handuk yang dipake Jongdae.

"Siniin handuknya!" Ujar Sehun seraya membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk tadi.

Luhan masuk diikuti Minseok di belakang tubuhnya. Ia membawa teh hangat, sementara Minseok membawa handuk untuk Jongdae. Dengan takut-takut ia ngasih tuh handuk ke Jongdae. Jongdae menerimanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Makasih ya, Minseok.. Kamu baik banget deh" Ujar Jongdae, genit. Minseok mengangguk pelan dan segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Luhan lagi. Luhan menaruh 4 cangkir teh hangat di atas meja ruang tamu.

"HEH?! Lu jangan kegenitan ama Minseok! Gue tendang dari rumah ini, tau rasa lu"

Dengan tatapan sinis dari Luhan, Jongdae membuat huruf 'v' dari tangannya. Menenangkan Luhan. Nggak lucu kan, kalau tiba-tiba Jongdae ditendang keluar sama Luhan? Mana diluar hujannya masih deres pula!

"Kalian ngapain hujan-hujanan di depan rumah gue? Pake acara maksa masuk pula? Ngapain? Ngapain?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun cuma menunjuk Jongdae dengan dagunya.

"Tuh, tanya aja sama orang berwajah kotak disana!"

Jongdae mendadak ingin meninju Sehun kalo nggak inget ada kecengannya di depan. Ia mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang basah, dengan efek _slow motion_. Berasa iklan, berharap kecengannya ngeliat terus terpesona.

Eh, si Minseok malah asyik ngitungin semut di lantai. Rugi deh si Jongdae.

"Malah kibas-kibas, emangnya lu kece? Udah jelasin kenapa lu ada disini!" Sentak Luhan. Tuh kan, yang ada malah di sentak lagi.

"Iya iya, gue Cuma mau mastiin"

"Mastiin apa?"

"Minseok kesayangan gue baik-baik aja~"

Luhan kaget, Sehun _poker_, Jongdae dengan _background blink-blink_. Mereka menoleh ke arah Minseok, takut Minseok tiba-tiba pingsan. Atau yang lebih parah, jantungan. Kan bisa gawat, gimana jelasin ke orang tua Minseok ntar?

Eh, Minseoknya malah lagi dengerin musik lewat _earphone_. Intinya, dia nggak denger apa-apa.

"JELAS DIA BAIK-BAIK AJA LAH, DIA KAN SAMA GUE! UDAH KALIAN KELUAR, PULANG SANA! HUSH HUSH!"

Dengan tidak elitnya, Luhan menyeret kedua kakak kelasnya itu dan menendangnya keluar. Jongdae kaget, apalagi si Sehun. Soalnya, Sehun nggak ngerasa bersalah sama Luhan.

"Gua kan-"

"BODO!"

Blam

Luhan menutup pintu. Menyisakan duo jomblo yang kedinginan di depan rumahnya. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Tapi tiba-tiba, pintu rumah itu terbuka kembali.

"Lu mau biarin kita masuk kan?" Jongdae udah senyum-senyum seneng.

"Kaga, gue cuma mau ambil handuk gue yang masih kalian pake. Udah sana pergi, kakak kelas tercintah guee!" Luhan menarik handuknya, lalu masuk lagi. Kali ini, duo jomblo Sehun dan Jongdae bener-bener terusir.

_Poor_ aja ya, buat mereka berdua.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Zitao masih asyik membaca novel ditemani segelas _chocolate_ hangat ketika ponselnya mendadak berbunyi. Ia melirik ponselnya sekilas, lalu mengambilnya. Dilihatnya si penelepon itu ternyata kekasih tercintanya, Kris.

"Hallo sayang~ ada apa?" Zitao memaniskan suaranya. Pasti saat ini, Kris sedang memerah mukanya. Sudah bisa ditebak sih.

_"__Kangen aja kok, boleh?"_

"Boleh kok, apa aja buat Kris sayang~ hihi" Zitao mendengar Kris juga ikut terkekeh.

_"__Kalau gitu, aku mau...mmm...cium?"_

Zitao mendadak kaget, lalu terdiam sejenak. Mukanya sudah memerah tuh, untung aja Kris nggak liat. Kris sendiri menunggu takut-takut dan merutuki permintaan bodohnya. Takut kalau kekasih yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu marah.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang mengajari Kris meminta ciuman.

_"__Emm? _Hyung_? Maaf maaf"_

"_YAK_! Mengapa kekasihku ini jadi mesum begini? Siapa yang mengajarimu, heh?" Omel Zitao. Kris langsung merasa bersalah saat itu juga, berjanji akan mencekik Baekhyun besok. Bikin masalah aja!

_"__Maaf maaf, nggak akan aku ulangi lagi kok! Maaf maaf!"_ Kris menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali, berharap kekasihnya ini tak marah. Duh, permintaan bodoh!

"Tapi... aku suka kok" Zitao merasa pipinya memanas sekali lagi. Sedangkan Kris hanya mematung.

Hei, barusan Zitao bilang suka kan? Berarti... kapan-kapan boleh minta cium dong? Kris senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya. Pasti manis sekali, apalagi melakukan hal itu dengan Zitao kesayangannya.

Makasih Baekhyun, Kris akan membelikanmu susu _strawberry_ besok!

_"__E-eh? Benarkah?"_

Sumpah demi apa Zitao malu banget. Duh, ini pertama kalinya dibuat malu oleh kekasihnya. Selama ini, kekasihnya –yang sekarang sudah mantan- hanya sekedar membuatnya senyum. Bukan membuatnya ingin melayang di udara ataupun lompat dari puncak gedung tertinggi.

Eh, kok Zitao mendadak lebay? Biarin, namanya juga orang jatuh cinta.

"Tentu saja, Benben! Memangnya, kamu nggak suka?"

_"__SUKA! Tentu saja aku suka! Aku suka semua tentang panda sayang~"_

"Aish, kau ini... membuatku nge-_fly_ saja!"

_"__Kalau pandaku ingin terbang, aku juga akan mengikutimu di bawah. Tak akan kubiarkan pandaku terjatuh dan terluka!"_ Ucap Kris sungguh-sungguh. Lagi-lagi, Zitao merasa gemas.

"Benben, jangan mengikutiku! Kau diam saja, oke?"

_"__Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Karena, aku terbang di hatimu Benben~ diam, dan biarkan aku merasakan cintaku di hatimu~" Ucap Zitao manis, dan tulus.

Kali ini, giliran Kris yang merasa mukanya memerah. Perkataan pandanya membuat Kris ingin berguling-guling di lantai saking gembiranya. Oh dunia, orang sudah gila kalau jatuh cinta. Atau memang pasangan Zitao-Kris ini sudah gila?

Aduh, jangan hiraukan author. Dia cuma iri karena mereka pasangan yang manis sekali.

_"__Panda nggak kedinginan kan? Hujan di luar sangat deras. Aku menelepon panda untuk mengigatkan agar jangan sampai sakit. Kalau panda sakit, aku akan sedih..."_

Zitao melirik hujan yang membasahi jendela kamarnya. Dia sangat bahagia Kris bisa perhatian begini. Duh, ini yang membuat Zitao tak bisa terlepas dari jeratan Kris. Apalagi sekarang, Kris bisa mengikutinya mengucapkan kata-kata manis.

Yah, walaupun masih belum professional sih.

"Kurasa... aku masih kedinginan.."

_"__B-benarkah? Apa kau sakit?" _Kris bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Zitao hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak sekarang. Suara Benben membuatku merasa hangat. Sangat hangat~"

Zitao merasa Kris pasti sedang menahan nafasnya, terlalu sibuk mencerna perkataannya yang agak berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, mendengar Kris berbicara dengan suara berat _khas_nya membuat Zitao senang. Dan hangat.

_"__Ish, pandaku pandai membuatku tersipu!"_ Kata Kris lirih. Zitao terkekeh mendengarnya.

Hujan di luar masih deras, namun tak menghentikan kegiatan menelpon pasangan kekasih ini. Sungguh, mereka berbincang panjang seakan melupakan waktu. Kris maupun Zitao tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan manis ini.

Mumpung masih ada kesempatan kan?

Jadi, kita biarkan saja Benben dan Pandanya bermesraan.

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : _Annyeong~ _yeah kita balik lagi dengan _chapter_ 8. masih ada yg minat kah?

oke udah nggak tau mau bahas apaan lagi. pokoknya, baca aja ya? duh, maksa ya? biarin /? *ini _author_ nyebelin*

_Review again?_

Special Thank's :

**; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; AnitaLee ; Guest ; syifasehun2S ; ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27 ; KissKris ; Vicky98Amalia ; lili ; Woles ; HunHan's Real ; iia ; BLUEFIRE0805 ; chenma ; hunhanshipper**


	9. Chapter 9

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Zitao meletakkan tas nya, dan duduk di sebelah Jongin, yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu darinya. Dilihatnya namja berkulit tan itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Lu kenapa?" Tanya Zitao sambil menguap. Maklum saja, anak itu kekurangan tidur karena keasyikan telepon-teleponan bersama _namjachingu_-nya sampai malam. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bener kata lu..." Jongin menunduk sedih. Zitao yang masih mengantuk itu, belum _ngeh_ sama yang diomongin Jongin.

"Maksud lu?"

"Kyungsoo... dia kayaknya bosen sama gue" Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tapi karena ceroboh, ia malah terantuk meja. Jongin mengusap jidat tersayangnya itu.

"Lu tau darimana? Gak usah ngaco ah!" Zitao kembali menguap. Ia lalu melemparkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas tasnya itu.

"Dia ngomong sendiri..."

"Oh gitu.." Zitao memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia ngeh apa yang diomongin Jongin.

"APWAAH? NGOMONG SENDIRI? KAPAN? GIMANA NGOMONGNYA?" Zitao tersentak dari tidurnya. Jongin geleng-geleng kepala sama temannya yang satu ini.

"Kemaren... pulang sekolah.. HUWAAA GUE HARUS GIMANAA? GUE GALOO BROO! GALOO!" Jongin teriak-teriak gaje. Untungnya kelas saat itu masih sepi, karena belum banyak yang datang. Zitao kembali membetulkan tas a.k.a bantalnya, dan kembali tidur.

"Oh gitu doang.. gak asyik ah!" Zitao kembali menguap. Membuat Jongin menyentil telinganya, kesal. Tapi rupanya Zitao masih acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan gitu dong, broh.. gue harus gimana ini? Lu kasih saran _kek_,"

"Lu jangan parno gitu dong.. hoaam... itu artinya dia perhatian sama elu.. dia nggak mau lu.. hoaam.. kenapa-kenapa.." Zitao sedikit membijak ditengah rasa kantuknya itu. Jongin manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jadi menurut lu, Kyungsoo kayak gitu karena dia perhatian ama gue?" Tanya Jongin, kembali mengulang perkataan Zitao.

"Iye.. udah, lu jangan ganggu gue.. gue ngantuk banget ini, gue tidur dulu ye" Zitao mulai berada di alam bawah sadar. Ia terlelap dalam mimpinya, sebelum...

"HUWAAA! ZITAO _OPPA_ KALO TIDUR _CUTE_ BANGEETT!

"LU JANGAN ALAY GITU DONG, ZITAO _OPPA_ KAN EMANG SELALU TERLIHAT _CUTE_!"

"APASIH KALIAAN?! DIA ITU _COOL_ BUKAN _CUTE, YOU KNOW_? OEMJEEH"

"KALO MENURUT GUE DIA ITU GABUNGAN DARI SEMUANYA"

"FOTO AH FOTO! JARANG-JARANG DAPET FOTO ZITAO LAGI TIDUR"

"GUE JUGA MAU FOTO DIA.. LU MINGGIR KEK"

Zitao terbangun, dan bertanya pada Jongin, yang tidak peduli teriakan _ZFC_ itu, karena sibuk memikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Tem..."

"Apa?" Jongin beralih mengarah ke Zitao.

"Lu punya _headset_ kagak? Gue pinjem dong.. daripada dengerin mereka, mending dengerin lagu EXO yang _XOXO_ atau nggak _Lucky_.. sumpah, mereka kece banget.. apalagi yang _ngerapp_ ituloh.."

Jongin geleng-geleng kepala. Dia meminjamkan Zitao, _headset_, lalu kembali memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Yah.. nasib orang ganteng sih, jadi banyak yang suka..

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Kris menghampiri trio sahabatnya yang sudah nangkring dengan enaknya di salah satu meja kantin. Udah jadi kebiasaan, kalau pagi-pagi gini mumpung belum masuk suka jajan dulu. Apalagi kadang si Jongdae belom sarapan, jadi sekalianlah.

"Woy"

"WOY KREASE, TUMBEN LU BARU DATENG? Biasanya kita belum ke kantin aja lu udah habis 2 piring"

Baekhyun mengucapkan salam pembuka yang bikin Kris kesel. Siapa bilang Kris suka makan 2 piring? Dia cuma makan sepiring nasi aja, tapi belom termasuk jajanan yang lainnya sih. Belom sama minumnya yang 3 gelas sendiri. Eh, itu aib.

"PLIS DEH BEK, LU JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK NAPA? MASIH PAGI WOY" Ucap Jongdae yang nggak sadar diri. Perlu gitu suaranya di rekam terus di dengerin di telinganya Jongdae biar sadar?

Kris mendadak perlu ke dokter THT deh. Atau kalo enggak, perlu nyumpel tuh mulut dua sohibnya biar nggak teriak-teriak. Mending gitu kayak Sehun diem, tenang dan tentram. Eh, tapi daritadi Kris nggak liat Sehun ataupun denger suaranya ya?

Oh, Sehun lagi beli pastel sama lumpia lagi di kantin pojokan.

"Dih, gue tau ya suara kalian cempreng, tapi nggak usah sombong ke gue juga kali. Suara gue berat seksi gini gue udah bersyukur kok" Narsis Kris, disambut akting pura-pura muntah dari duo cempreng Jongdae-Baekhyun.

Kris mengeluarkan teh kotak dan sekotak susu _strawberry_ dari kantong kresek yang dibawanya. Membuat tatapan heran dari Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sehun? Oh, dia udah balik. Bahkan udah bagi-bagi jatah lumpia.

"Tumben lu beli susu _strawberry_?" Tanya Sehun, yang diangguki Baekhyun-Jongdae. Kris emang nggak begitu suka minum yang manis-manis, apalagi susu _strawberry_. Dia bukan Baekhyun.

"Buat gue ya?" Canda Baekhyun, tapi ternyata diangguki Kris. Dia mendorong susu _strawberry_nya ke arah Baekhyun, disambut tatapan berbinar dari Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun nggak keliatan akibat mata Baekhyun yang taulah maksudnya.

"Emang buat elu Bek, minum ya? Abisin, terus sampahnya jangan lupa buang ke tong sampah. Jangan jadi perusak lingkungan!"

"Buset, lu kenapa jadi emak-emak gini Kris? Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa lu belikan Bebek susu kesayangannya itu? Tumben amat lu?" Tanya Jongdae, yang langsung dijitak oleh Kris karena nggak terima dikatain emak-emak.

"Gue emang baik ya, emangnya elu? Gue lagi pingin ngucapin terimakasih ke Baek buat... ah, lupain aja" Kris mendadak menghentikan alasannya. Nggak mungkin dong, dia jujur kalau semalam minta cium sama Zitao? Bisa diledekin abis-abisan dia.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Bukannya Jongdae kemaren janji beliin gue susu _strawberry_ ya? Gue tagih janji lu!" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Jongdae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya-iya, ntar istirahat gue beliin. Nyantai aja kali, Bek!"

"Asyik, tumben-tumbenan nih Jongdae mau beliin gue susu lagi huehehe! Sehun, lu udah kan kemaren? Gue nggak minta lagi kok tenang aja!" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Sehun yang masih asyik makan lumpia.

"Siapa juga yang berharap lu minta?" Sungut Sehun, dibales cengiran Baekhyun.

"Ya ntar bakalan gue beliin lagi kok Bek, tenang aja" Sahut Jongdae. Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah berbinar.

"Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Kalau Minseok panggil gue hehehe" Jongdae langsung cengengesan, yang langsung disambut cemberutnya Baekhyun. Kalau Minseok mau panggil Jongdae kan, butuh waktu yang lama? Kris dan Sehun menahan tawa mereka, tau banget lah kalau si Baekhyun ditipu sama Jongdae.

"Bang?"

Suara lembut seseorang membuat suasana hening seketika. Bukan bikin merinding, ini kan masih pagi? Masalahnya, suara itu jarang menyapa telinga keempat orang yang asyik ngerusuh di kantin itu. yang pasti bukan suara Kris dan Sehun yang agak berat, maupun Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang cempreng.

Oke oke, itu suara Kim Minseok.

Iya, anak kelas 10 yang dikecengin si Jongdae. Yang hobi teriak kalau dikagetin Jongdae.

Dan sekarang, dia ada di kantin. Manggil Jongdae, kayaknya. Soalnya yang daritadi dicolek itu ya Jongdae. Nggak mungkin dong, Minseok manggil Baekhyun tapi nyolek-nyolek bahu Jongdae?

"Oh, Minseok, ada apa?" si Kris langsung pasang tampang kerennya. Minseok langsung menoleh ke Kris, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Minseok kan anaknya sopan.

"Bang Yipan, gue mau minta maaf sama abang ini!" Minseok menunjuk Jongdae yang masih _shock_ dipanggil pujaan hatinya. Duh, malu-maluin banget di depan kecengan!

"Minta maaf? Buat apa?" Kali ini Sehun yang nanya. Minseok menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sama abang juga, maaf ya? Kemaren temen gue ngusir kalian secara nggak elit gitu..." Ucap Minseok dengan rasa penyesalan. Sehun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Emang kalian kemaren ngapain?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan tanya. Minseok langsung berasa jadi artis, ditanyain mulu sih!

"Itu.. emm.. intinya, kemaren dua abang ini dateng ke rumah temen gue, pingin neduh gitu. Terus bikin temen gue kesel, akhirnya mereka di tendang keluar deh!" Jawab Minseok. Kris dan Baekhyun gantian ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Bukan gue yang bikin kesel! Tuh, temen lu yang bikin kesel" Sehun nunjuk Jongdae yang masih asyik cengo. Minseok hanya garuk-garuk lehernya.

"Err.. udah dulu ya? Gue mau balik ke kelas dulu, ntar temen gue marah-marah kalau tau gue kesini. Bye bang Yipan dan kawan-kawannya!" Minseok langsung pergi, takut Luhan marah-marah kalau lihat si Minseok deketin kakak kelas itu.

Jongdae? Oh, dia masih cengo aja. Dikira mimpi kali ya? Tapi sebenernya, yang bikin Jongdae _shock_ bukan kedatangan Minseok. Tapi...

"Jongdae~ susu _strawberry_nya gue tunggu ya? Dua lho, dua!" Baekhyun menoel-noel bahu Jongdae. Jongdae langsung tersadar.

_"__Mampus deh, tekor gue!" _pikir Jongdae melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang makin berseri-seri. Kris udah ngakak aja, sedangkan Sehun masih asyik makan pastelnya.

"Kayaknya ntar ada yang tekor nih hahaha" Kris dengan puasnya ngakak, membuat Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Baekhyun ikut-ikutan ngakak. Baekhyun sih, seneng-seneng aja kalau Jongdae di nistain Kris.

"Udah ah, bubaran. Ayo masuk kelas, mau masuk" Ujar Sehun sambil berdiri. Baekhyun ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil ngakak. Kris udah mau berdiri aja, kalo nggak ditahan sama ucapannya Jongdae.

"Eh Kris, tadi Minseok manggil lu bang Yipan kan?"

Kris hanya berbalik menghadap Jongdae, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas" Ujar Kris sambil menarik tangan Jongdae. Yang ditarik hanya pasrah. Mengejar Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah pergi duluan.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Hun, gue mampir ke kelas lu dulu ye.." Ujar Baekhyun saat mereka-dengan Kris dan Jongdae di belakang-berada di depan kelas Sehun dan Kris. Dengan seenak jidatnya, Baekhyun main nyelonong masuk.

"Lu kagak ikutan?" Tanya Kris ke Jongdae. Sementara Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam kelas tadi, bersama Baekhyun.

"Kagak ah, paling juga si Baekhyun mau pacaran.. males gua liatnya.. bikin _eneg_, mending gue langsung ke kelas gue dulu.. yuk, bye!" Salam Jongdae seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di samping kelas Sehun dan Kris. Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menyusul Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah masuk kelasnya terlebih dahulu.

"YEOLLIE-_YA_~~!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu masuk kelas. Chanyeol yang saat itu lagi asyik makan pisang, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"BAEKKIE-_YA_~~!" Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun dengan efek _slow motion_. Mirip adegan di pilem-pilem India.

Sreet~~

Dengan gesit, Kris menghalangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah mau pelukan aja.

"Apasih lu,Kris?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. Chanyeol meng-iya-kan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"JANGAN PACARAN DI DEPAN GUA, PE'A!"Seru kris seraya menjitak dua insan yang mau bermesraan ini. Sejoli-yang kepalanya dijitak Kris-itu hanya cengengesan, jahil.

"Yaudah deh.. Baekkie, kita kesana yuk~!" Ajak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di pojokan, yang kayaknya, pemilik bangku itu nggak masuk. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Mereka berpegangan tangan, dan menuju ke tempat itu dengan riang.

"WOY! JANGAN MACEM-MACEM DI KELAS GUA YE..." Kris melotot. Memikirkan 'sesuatu' yang negatif. Tapi kayaknya, omelan Kris nggak berlaku bagi dua siswa yang sedang saling jatuh cinta ini. Kris pundung. Merasa omelannya nggak dihargai. Sehun mem-pukpuk-nya.

"Sabar ya,mblo..." Ujar Sehun seraya duduk di bangku miliknya. Kris mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Perasaan yang jomblo kan Sehun..." Gumam Kris, lalu menyusul Sehun yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Abaikan Kris yang alay itu~ Kita pacaran aja yuk" Ujar Chanyeol sesampainya di pojokan kelas. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Iya, emang nggak pernah gue pikirin kok... hehe" Baekhyun masih cengengesan gak jelas kayak tadi. Lalu ia mengeluarkan susu _strawberry_ dari Kris, dan meminumnya.

"Dari siapa tuh? Perasaan tadi gue liat, lu udah minum deh"

"Dari Kris"

"WUAPAAH?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Untung posisi mereka berada di pojokan, jadi nggak begitu terdeteksi suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar. Yah,walaupun nggak se-menggelegar BoA _seonsaengnim_ sih.

"Lu alay banget dah,Yeol.. woles bro!" Baekhyun kembali meneguk susu _strawberry_-nya, sementara Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ngapain tuh anak ngasih lu susu? Perasaan dia pelit.." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan ekspresi emot gepeng (baca : -_-). Baekhyun menggeleng kepala.

"Gue tanyain, eh dia nggak jawab... menurut lu, kenapa tuh anak tumben-tumbennya ngasih susu ke gue?"

"Mungkin... dia suka sama elu" Baekhyun tergelak. Lalu memukul kecil lengan Chanyeol, yang mulai cemburu tak wajar.

"Bicara apaan sih.. gue nggak ngerti"

"Di pilem pilem biasanya gitu, Baek..." Ujar Chanyeol nge-_pout_. Baekhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Chanyeol.

"Nggak panas.." Gumamnya.

"Gue serius,Baek!" Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun, agak kasar. Namun tidak sampai menyakiti kekasihnya. Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala, melihat ulah _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Dengerin gue, okay? Kris sama gue itu sahabat-an doang.. gaada hubungan apa-apa. Lu nggak usah cemburu gitu dong.. Apalagi sekarang Kris kan udah punya Zitao _hyung_" Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Namun keliatannya Chanyeol makin serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kan bisa aja, dia pacaran sama orang lain biar nggak dicurigai sama orang lain" Ujar Chanyeol membela diri.

"Ya ampun, Park Chanyeol! Lu udah berapa taon sekelas sama dia? Sebangku ama dia? Lu tega amat, curiga ama temen sendiri.. temen sebangku pula! Lu percaya kan sama gue? Buat apa gue pacaran sama elu, kalo gue boong" Kata Baekhyun meyakini kekasihnya. Ia lalu melempar bungkus kotak susu _strawberry_ nya yang sudah habis, kedepan. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun-yang berada di pojok bangku kelas paling belakang-dengan tatapan serius. Lebih serius dari yang tadi.

"Kalo lu bener nggak boong, sekarang gue minta lu bilang sayang sama gue!" Ujar Chanyeol yang sudah memojokkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tergelak. Keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"G-gue..."

"Lu pacar gue kan? Kalo iya, bilang sayang sama gue.." Paksa Chanyeol kembali, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah berat.

"I-iya deh... Chanyeol, gue-"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAAANNN!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Terdapat seorang namja bertubuh setara dengan tiang panjat pinang-ralat tinggi-datang ke arah mereka berdua. Di tangannya terdapat kotak susu bekas punya Baekhyun.

Oh ooh... ternyata tadi Baekhyun melempar kotak susu itu, lalu terkena kepala Kris. Makanya Kris uring-uringan kayak sekarang ini. Baekhyun meringis tanpa dosa.

"Lu tau kesalahan lu apa hmm?" Kris memelototi dua namja yang sedang bermesraan itu, terlebih pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tampang (lagi-lagi) tanpa dosa.

"pertama, lu buang sampah sembarangan di kelas gue.. LU KIRA INI KELAS TEMPAT SAMPAH RAKSASA YANG BISA LU KOTORI SEENAK BODONG LU APA?!"

Baekhyun cengengesan.

"kedua, lu ngelempar kagak liat-liat? Kagak liat muka gue yang super duper ganteng ini ternodai oleh setetes cairan berwarna pink milik elu? LU KAGAK TAU PERAWATAN WAJAH GUE INI MAHAL.. M-A-H-A-L?!"

Kini Chanyeol yang cengengesan. Geli ngeliat Kris yang hobi nyalon.

"dan ketiga.. INI JAM PELAJARAN BEGO! KALO KELAS GUA SIH LAGI JAM KOSONG, NAH ELU? GUA GAK MAU NGANTERIN ELU KE SEBELAH!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tadinya cengengesan langsung mematung.

"Eh iya ya.. gue lupa" Ujar Baekhyun garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tenang, barusan masuk 15 menit yang lalu kok, Baek.. mau gue anterin?" Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol dengan tatapan melas.

"Hari ini jadwalnya Victoria _seonsaengnim_.. tuh orang kan disiplin banget.. pasti udah masuk dari tadi! Lagian lu juga ngapain kagak ngingetin gue?" Baekhyun menyalahkan Kris yang masih berada di depan mereka.

"Ya kali aja, jamkos juga" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun manggut-manggut kepala.

"Ya juga, ya.. yodah deh" Baekhyun keluar diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Sementara Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Sabar ya,mblo..." Sehun melihat Kris yang kembali duduk di tempatnya, dengan muka kisut. Kris memutar kedua matanya kesal.

"YANG JOMBLO GUE APA ELO HEH?" Seru Kris sambil memelototi Sehun yang tengah asyik memakan lemper, yang ia beli tadi sebelum masuk.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat Victoria _seonsaengnim_ keluar dari kelas Baekhyun. Diliatnya keadaan kelas yang mulai ramai setelah ditinggal Victoria _seonsaengnim_. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengernyitkan alisnya. Jodoh memang, sampe mengernyitkan alisnya aja bareng-bareng. Mereka masuk ke kelas Baekhyun dengan muka penasaran.

"Hai" Sapa Baekhyun pada Jongdae yang sedang memandangi foto Minseok di layar hape. Jongdae melirik ke arahnya.

"WOOY BAEKHYUN! KEMANA AJE LUU?" Teriak Jongdae. Histeris. Seluruh kelas hening seketika, mendengar suara Jongdae yang merdu.

.

.

.

Merusak dunia.

"WEH BAEKHYUN KEMBALII~"

"WELKAMBEK BACON A.K.A BEBEK!"

"LU KEMANA AJA BEK? KITA SEMUA KANGEN ELOO~!"

"IBARAT _QUOTE_ YANG ELU BERIKAN KEMAREN-KEMAREN, GAADA LU GA RAME!"

Seluruh isi dunia-coret kelas-gempar oleh kedatangan Baekhyun bersama sang kekasih a.k.a Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol nutup telinganya yang sudah mulai _budheg_ akibat ulah teman-teman Baekhyun yang anarkis.

"Cie.. kangen gue~! Biasa, habis ngurusi urusan anak muda~~ PACARAN BEROOH!" Nampaknya Baekhyun mulai terkena virus anarkis teman-temannya. Menyebabkan Chanyeol harus periksa gendang telinganya ke dokter THT pulang sekolah nanti.

"Oh.. lu habis pacaran ama makhluk ini? Tapi sori ye, lu bukan anak kelas sini.. jadi, hush! hush!" Jongdae mengibaskan kedua tangannya, tanda mengusir. Memang, ia sedang mengusir Chanyeol.

"Woo.. bilang aja elu syirik!" Baekhyun mengejek Jongdae, yang mulai membalas lagi. Tapi Chanyeol melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Baekkie, gue ke kelas gue dulu ye" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Dikecupnya pipi Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tentu saja, Chanyeol harus menekuk kakinya ketika akan dicium Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, tentang yang tadi... aku percaya kok sama kamu" Bisik Chanyeol ke telinga Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kekelasnya lagi.

"OUWOO BAEKYEOL MOMMENT~~"

"COCUIIT BOO'!"

"YANG JOMBLO, JANGAN IRI YEE~~~"

"GUE SHIPPER MEREKA OUWOO~~"

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Yixing melirik ke arah teman sebangkunya, Kyungsoo. Dia sedang melamun entah apa. Jadi aneh, soalnya Kyungsoo itu tipikal anak yang rajin banget dengerin penjelasan guru. Rajin nyatet hal-hal penting. Paling jarang ngelamun, walaupun nggak ada pelajaran. Makanya Yixing suka temenan sama Kyungsoo. Bisa pinjem catatannya sih.

"Sudah ya anak-anak, saat ini para guru sedang ada rapat dadakan. Jadi, sekarang jam kosong. Belajar, jangan keluar sekolah"

Mendadak kelas riuh karena senang. Jam kosong broo, siapa yang nggak suka? Tapi walaupun riuh, mereka nggak sampai guling-guling atau jogged-joged saking senangnya. Yah, masih kelas 10. Jadi masih malu-malu.

Tapi, nggak ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo. Serajin-rajinnya anak rajin, pasti ada reaksi sedikiiit aja kalau jam kosong. Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo malah masih asyik melamun. Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kesambet apa ya, ni anak?

"Kyung?"

Nggak ada respon. Anak kelas 10-1 udah ada yang nyetel musik.

"Kyungsoo?"

Masih nggak ada respon. Padahal udah ada yang joged-joged di depan kelas.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo malah membuat posisi tidur di bangkunya. Yixing mulai keki. Kesel juga dicuekin lama-lama.

"KYUNGSOO! Woi Do Kyungsoo woi dengerin gue wooi, gue gigit juga lu!" Teriak Yixing frustasi. Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menatap Yixing dengan bingung. Nggak punya salah banget nih anak.

"A-apa Xing? Gue kenapa? Gurunya mana? Itu kenapa anak-anak pada joged? Lu nggak ikutan?"

Yixing nepok dahi Kyungsoo, mencoba menyadarkan teman sebangkunya yang mungkin jiwanya masih diculik alien. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bingung aja, masih kayak orang linglung. Lagipula, kenapa Yixing nepok-nepok dahi dia?

"Lu ngelamun aja! Lu kenapa sih? Ada masalah ya? Iyakan? Ngaku nggak?" Oke, Yixing berasa kepo. Tapi dia emang kepo. Abis Kyungsoo nyebelin sih daritadi. Kyungsoo cuma pasang wajah tanpa dosanya yang unyu-unyu itu.

"Nggak papa Xing, tapi iya juga sih gue ada masalah. Bingung gue hmm..."

"Pegangan sonoh, jangan bingung-bingung" Kata Yixing. Kyungsoo malah langsung pegangan baju seragamnya Yixing. Elah tuh anak, beneran lagi linglung ya?

"Jangan baju gue juga Kyung...mending lu keluar cari angin kek nyari jajan kek, daripada elu linglung. Mau gue temenin?" Kata Yixing member saran. Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti.

"Makasih ya Xing, gue nggak papa kok. Nggak usah ditemenin ya? Gue mau nyelesein masalah ini pake cara gue sendiri. Gue mau ngomong jujur aja, biar lega." Kata Kyungsoo, lalu dia keluar kelas. Yixing cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Maklum sama keadaan temennya. Padahal sih, Yixing nggak tau masalahnya Kyungsoo.

Ngomong-ngomong, Yixing sendiri kan punya masalah sama si Joonmyeon?

Aish, seharusnya jangan diingetin. Yixingnya malah galau kan? Jangan-jangan galau itu nular lagi. Apalagi si Yixing denger kata-katanya Kyungsoo yang bilang 'ngomong juju raja biar lega'. Yixing langsung ngenes seketika.

_"__Gue jadi pingin ngomong jujur sama Joonmyeon hyung"_

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Kyungsoo bolak-balik membilas wajahnya dengan air di wastafel. Lalu bercemin. Mukanya emang lagi kusut. Dia emang lagi mikirin masalahnya. Masalah yang gampang, tapi susah kalo dijalanin. Kayak iklan? Emang.

Masalah Kyungsoo dengan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

Kemaren itu Kyungsoo bener-bener nggak sengaja ngebentak Jongin. Namanya juga khawatir.

Kyungsoo emang sebel. Kyungsoo emang bosen. Dia kasian lihat Jongin jatuh terus. Kyungsoo nggak tega liat luka-luka di badan Jongin. Jongin emang anak yang ceroboh. Hanya itu. Tapi, Kyungsoo tetep sayang. Mau bagaimanapun, Kim Jongin adalah kakak kelas yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Cinta pertama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia nggak sadar ada orang lain di kamar mandi itu. Padahal, orang itu sudah ngeliatin Kyungsoo dari lama. Dia udah ngeliatin Kyungsoo yang mukanya kusut. Dan dia takut Kyungsoo bakal makin nggak _mood_.

Oke, dia Kim Jongin. Anak kelas 12-2. Kekasih cerobohnya Do Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama?"

"Heh?"

Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Kyungsoo. Barusan Kyungsoo berbicara kan? Tapi wajah Kyungsoo masih datar, menatap ke arah cermin.

"Sudah lama ngeliatin guenya, Jongin _hyung_?"

"Oh. Baru aja kok" jawab Jongin. Dia bingung mau jawab apa. Kekasihnya itu masih marah ya? Masih kecewa ya, sama Jongin?

"Kyungie... maafin aku..."

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan yang masih nggak bisa Jongin ngerti. Jongin hela nafas, lalu mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Jongin ingin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bosan.

"Kyungie, aku tau aku salah. Tapi sumpah aku nggak ngerti, kenapa kamu ngerasa bosen sama aku? Aku ceroboh iya Kyungie, maafin aku. Emang seharusnya aku yang ngelindungin kamu, bukan kamu yang ngejagain aku terus. Maafin aku, Kyungie.. Maafin a-"

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, lembut. Jongin langsung heran, ngerasa permintaan maafnya belom selesai. Tapi entah mengapa, Jongin langsung seneng. Perlahan, dia membalas pelukan lembut Kyungsoo. Hangat.

"Kyung, ma-"

"Sstt, yang harusnya minta maaf itu gue. Jadi, _hyung_.."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin tulus. Ada senyum manis.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin _hyung_ sayang" Kata Kyungsoo, dengan senyumnya yang manis itu.

Jongin _speechless_. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuat Jongin terharu. Langsung dipeluknya lagi Kyungsoo. Lebih erat. Merasakan debaran jantung sepasang kekasih ini. Benar-benar manis, tulus dari dasar hati. Sepertinya, sudah lama Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak melakukan ini.

Lupakan mereka ada di toilet sekolah sekarang.

Lupakan kebiasaan Jongin yang ceroboh.

Karena sekarang, waktu memberi mereka kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

* * *

_A/N : Annyeong_~ :3

_Author_ balik dengan segala ke-kece-annya~~ Maaf kalo lama ya apdetnya- biasa, orang sibuk /ditendang Luhan

oh iya, buat yang minta bekyol nya makin greget, tenang sajah~ Author masih punya BUANYAK rencana untuk chapter selanjutnya kok.. se-BUANYAK duit Suho bin holang kaya '3' huehuehue~~

terimakasih ya, buat yang udah _review_ /bow bareng Suho bin holang kaya

_review again please_?

Special Thank's :

**; Ellizabeth Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; AnitaLee ; Guest ; syifasehun2S ; ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27 ; KissKris ; Vicky98Amalia ; lili ; Woles ; HunHan's Real ; iia ; BLUEFIRE0805 ; chenma ; hunhanshipper; **  
**sweetyYeollie**


	10. Chapter 10

Cinta? Apa harus semanis kisah cinta di film? Tapi beberapa kisah cinta ini rumit. Kris yang pacar pertamanya seorang playboy. Baekhyun seorang uke agresif. Jongdae sang master cinta yang belum punya pacar. Dan Sehun yang misterius. Akankah mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang manis?

.

.

.

**Unpredictable**

**By** : Imeelia ― Rahmanias

**Cast** : EXO member

Other cast

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : EXO punya Tuhan, keluarga, SME dan fans. Kalau bisa sih, saya ikutan punya /?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berjalan santai keluar dari kamar mandi. Sengaja ia melewati kantin, bukan tanpa alasan. Ia memang ingin membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan. Tempat _favorit_nya kalo lagi jamkos kayak sekarang ini.

Eh,tapi tunggu...

Sepertinya Joonmyeon melihat seseorang yang-kayaknya-_familiar_ di kantin. Memang tak terlihat jelas, karena sosok itu membelakanginya. Sosok _namja_ kurus berkulit putih, dengan rambut coklat kehitaman.

"Yi...xing?" Gumam Joonmyeon pelan. Sengaja tak didekatinya sosok itu, karena ingin melihatnya membalikkan tubuhnya secara otomatis. Niatnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan mendadak hilang ditelan bumi.

"YIXING~!" Terdengar teriakan memanggil nama, yang sedang dipikirkan Joonmyeon. Sosok itu menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, yang kebetulan ada di belakang sosok itu. Joonmyeon buru-buru pergi ke belakang tembok pembatas kantin dan koridor, agar dirinya bisa nge-_stalk_ sosok itu dengan seksama. Dan benar...

ITU YIXING!

Yixing murid kelas satu, sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi kali ini dengan rambut yang dikasih gel, seperti yang ia liat semenjak Yixing berubah sikap. Lengan baju yang disingkap se-siku, sepertinya karena Yixing sedang makan, makanya ia harus menyingkap lengannya. Dan gaya duduk, kaki yang diangkat sebelah di atas bangku layaknya sedang makan di warung-warung.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, No Minwoo!" Seru Yixing seraya menggetok kepala Minwoo, yang tadi memanggil Yixing.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan kedua bocah itu dengan seksama. Karena tembok pembatas itu tak jauh dari tempat Yixing berada, dia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"_Appo_! Sakit, Xing.." Minwoo membalasnya dengan jitakan manis untuk Yixing. Yixing tampak kesakitan. Dia mengusap-usap kepalanya itu dengan penuh sayang.

Minwoo duduk di sebelah Yixing, sambil mainan hape. Namun, Minwoo duduk seperti biasa. Tidak nongkrong layaknya Yixing, yang terus asyik makan pecelnya tersebut.

"Tumben Kyungsoo nggak ikut? Kemana dia?" Tanya Minwoo, memulai bahan pembicaraan. Yixing menatap Minwoo sebentar, lalu minum es teh, dan mulai bercerita.

"Gatau.. katanya dia lagi ada masalah. Aneh banget Kyungsoo hari ini! Sumpah.. gue nanya kenapa, dia malah bilang mau ke kamar mandi"

"Lha, kemaren Kyungsoo bilang gitu tentang elu, sekarang elu yang bilang gitu.. gue bingung" Yixing menatap Minwoo dengan muka keheranan.

"Maksud lu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ya gitu, kemaren kan elu nggak sama Kyungsoo.. yodah gue tanya aja tuh sama si Kyungsoo. Dan lu tau dia bilang apa? Jawabannya sama kayak elu! Kalian bener-bener bestie deh" kata Minwoo seraya terkagum-kagum.

Yixing mencerna perkataan Minwoo, barengan dengan mencerna seonggok pecel terakhir Yixing.

_"__Iya ya... akhir-akhir ini gue juga aneh.. mungkin dimata Joonmyeon hyung gue ini aneh! Huwaa.. gue nggak mau dibenci Joonmyeon hyung... "_

"ZHANG YIXING~!" Suara berat membuyarkan pikiran Yixing.

"A-ah Joonmyeon _hyung_, maafin gue~!"Yixing langsung membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, ini aku, Donghyun.. bukan Jun... Jun siapa tadi kau bilang?" Donghyun menatap Yixing dengan pandangan aneh. Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya.

"A-ah... _ani_, _hyung_~!"Yixing geleng-geleng kepala. Donghyun dan Minwoo menatap Yixing-masih-dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yaudin.. gue pergi dulu ya sama bebeb Minu" Ujar Donghyun seraya menggenggam tangan Minwoo, lalu pergi dengan cepat. Yixing yang masih setengah sadar-karena barusan melamun-hanya bisa melongo. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, ia lalu melanjutkan makan bakwan-karena tadi pecelnya sudah habis.

"Sekarang saatnya..." batin Joonmyeon dalam hati. Ia lalu dengan cepat duduk di samping Yixing.

"Yixing!" Ujar Joonmyeon sambil menepuk pundak Yixing dengan perlahan. Yixing menoleh ke arahnya..

"UOHOOK~~!" Yixing tersedak! Dengan cepat Joonmyeon memberikan es teh-yang tentu saja milik Yixing-agar batuk Yixing reda.

"Ma-makasih _hyung_..." Ujar Yixing tergagap.

"Err, Yixing..."

"Y-ya _hyung_?"

"Lu kenapa keluar kelas?"

"Ha?" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon bingung. Bukannya memberi penjelasan, Joonmyeon malah memberi getokan gratis.

"Maksud gue, ini kan jam pelajaran, Xing! Emang sih guru-guru masih pada rapat, tapi lu kenapa malah keluar kelas?" Ujar Joonmyeon.

"Oh itu..." Yixing manggut-manggut mengerti, sebelum ia akhirnya cengengesan. "Sekali-sekali, _hyung_.. hehehe."

PLETAK!

Joonmyeon menggetok kepala Yixing lagi.

"Ish, hobi banget nggetok kepala gue? Lagian _hyung_ juga ngapain tiba-tiba muncul kayak setan gitu?" Tanya Yixing seraya membalas getokan Joonmyeon. Tapi Joonmyeon malah mengacak-acak rambut Yixing seraya tersenyum-ralat ngakak-seperti biasa. Yixing mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sambil merapikan rambut hasil acakan Joonmyeon.

"Gue abis ke kamar mandi, Xing! Btw, sejak kapan rambut lu pake gel? Tadi gue pegang kok licin gitu?"

Mpos.

"Emang, lu setiap hari kayak gini, Xing? Itu duduk lu juga?"

Mpos dah.

"Trus, err... Baju lu keluar semua tuh.."

MAMPOS?!

"Xing! Yixing!"

"A-ah apa?!"

"Lu ngelamun,Xing?"

"E-enggak kok, _hyung_.. eh iya, lu tadi ngomong apa?"

PLETAK!

Lagi lagi-dan selalu-Joonmyeon menggetok kepala Yixing. Yixing cengengesan sambil menandakan huruf v pada jari-jari tangannya.

"Btw, kita ke kelas bareng yuk?" Ajak Joonmyeon.

"Ha?!"

"Bareng kagak? Kalo enggak, gue tinggal nih!" Joonmyeon mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kelas. Yixing langsung berdiri.

"Tunggu, _hyung_!" Seru Yixing. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gue mau ngembaliin piring pecel dulu, tunggu sebentar.." Ujar Yixing, lekas berjalan cepat menuju kantin-tempat ia membeli pecel tadi-untuk mengembalikan piringnya,dan membeli beberapa jajan lagi.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Jam kosong benar-benar surga.

Kalian bisa bermain, membaca, mengganggu teman, tidur, makan, kencan bahkan masak pun bisa. Asalkan masih di lingkungan sekolah, itu mungkin saja terjadi. Mau kalian guling-guling kek, mau _bungee jumping_ dari atap sekolah kek, sesuka kalian. Itulah yang dilakukan siswa XOXO di waktu senggang seperti ini.

Seperti yang lainnya, Kris sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang kebun belakang sekolah. Mau menanam? Enggaklah. Dia ada kencan.

Tentu saja sama Zitao panda kesayangannya itu.

"Benben sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara halus membuat Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya pandanya –Zitao maksudnya- sedang tersenyum ke arah Kris. Zitao langsung duduk di samping Kris, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Menutup mata, dan menghela nafasnya ringan.

Tidur.

"YA PANDA! Jangan tidur" Rengek Kris. Dia mengguncangkan bahu Zitao. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya membuka sebelah matanya.

"Tapi aku ngantuk, nggak boleh?" Kata Zitao dengan suara yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Kris langsung merasa bersalah. Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Umm..."

Zitao tiba-tiba tertawa. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya persis di depan Kris, membuat Kris bingung. Zitao tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Kris gemas, lalu terkekeh. Kris langsung sadar jika dikerjain, langsung mencubit kedua pipi Zitao.

"Aw Been~ lhephashin~ " Kata Zitao tak jelas akibat cubitan Kris. Zitao berusaha membalas Kris, membuat mereka berdua saling mencubit pipi.

"Phandha nhakhal yha~" Balas Kris.

Mereka terus mencubit pipi hingga terjatuh ke rumput. Akhirnya, mereka melepaskan cubitannya, sambil tetap tiduran beratapkan langit. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Menciptakan suasana romantis.

"Menyenangkan ya, damai begini. Tenang" Kata Zitao sambil menatap awan. Kris ikut menatap awan putih yang bergerah samar itu.

"Sangat. Apalagi kalau aku sedang berdua dengan Pandaku" Ucap Kris. Zitao terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, berdoalah semoga tetap tenang seperti ini selama kita berdua bersama" Kata Zitao sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu sa-"

"KREASEEEE"

Suara cempreng bernada tinggi membuat suasana romantis runtuh seketika. Kris langsung bisa menebak suara siapa itu. Segera saja Kris terduduk, diikuti Zitao. Mereka memandang kearah empat orang yang baru datang. Baekhyun yang di kanannya menggandeng Chanyeol, sedangkan di kirinya menarik Jongdae. Sedangkan Sehun mengikuti dari belakang.

"EBUSET KRIS! Lu abis ngapain tiduran di rumput bareng Zitao _hyung_? Abis ngelakuin apa lu, ngaku sini?" Jongdae langsung berlari mendekati Kris, dan menyemprotkan beberapa pertanyaan. Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah cekikikan.

"Pikiran lu kotor mulu Dae! Gue lagi beromantis ria, bego!" Giliran Kris yang nyembur Jongdae. Jongdae hanya meringis.

"Eh tapi serius, tempat ini romantis banget! Kalian pinter cari tempat kencan deh" Kata Baekhyun, diangguki Chanyeol. Yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya malas –kecuali Zitao dan Sehun.

"Yaiyalah keren, lu mau ikutan Bek?" Tanya Kris agak menyombong. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Zitao.

"Boleh nih?" Tanya Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Zitao. Baekhyun menepuk tangannya senang.

"Duh, liat dua _couple_ bikin mata gue panas. Nggak pada pengertian nih" Sungut Jongdae.

"Jangan iri deh, kebiasaan" -Kris

"Dae, nggak punya couple nggak bikin lu mati kok" -Baekhyun

"Sabar ya Jongdae.." –Chanyeol

"Dasar jomblo ngenes" –Sehun

Jongdae melirik kesal ke arah sohib-sohibnya itu. nggak ada yang peduli apa? Apalagi Sehun, seenaknya bilang Jongdae jomblo, ngenes pula. Sehun emang belom pernah ngomong sama cermin nih.

"Hun plis deh, elu sama gue itu sama! Gue emang ngenes banget ini, kampret lu!" Sungut Jongdae ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Bodo amat" Jawab Sehun singkat. Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongdae dengan kedua _couple_ yang bahkan sekarang mereka lagi punya dunia sendiri.

Seketika Jongdae merasa ingin disambar petir.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"KESEEELLL! Kenapa semua orang pada pacaran sih? Okelah si jomblo Sehun enggak tapi kenapa dia harus dipanggil ke ruang guru? Nggak kasian apa sama gue yang ganteng ini sendirian? ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!"

Kim Jongdae, pakar cinta kita, ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas setelah dia diusir secara 'tidak terhormat' oleh Kris dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun mendadak meninggalkan Jongdae sendirian karena ternyata dia ada urusan dengan salah satu guru mata pelajarannya. Membuat Jongdae sendirian.

_Forever alone._

Iya, Jongdae tau dia lebay. Iya, Jongdae tau dia sirik. Iya, Jongdae tau dia ngenes. Terlalu ngenes malah. Ngegebet adek kelas tapi nggak kena-kena. Salah sendiri sih, gaya deketinnya bikin orang _ilfeel_. Bahkan KrisBaekHun sampai hampir nggak mau ngakuin temen gara-gara malu.

"Minseokie~ kapan kita bisa bersama? Kapan kita bisa _lovey dovey_-an seperti dua kopel kupret itu? Kapan kita bisa bikin iri dunia karena kemesraan kita? Gue sediihh~" Jongdae malah langsung peluk tiang sekolah yang ada di deketnya. Sambil ngelontarin kalimat yang biasanya dikeluarin sama jomblo ngenes.

Oh iya, dia kan jomblo ngenesnya.

Sementara beberapa anak yang lewat merasa kasian melihat kengenesan Jongdae. Eh, sebenernya kasian sama tiangnya sih. Tiang kan nggak salah apa-apa. Ada juga yang geleng-geleng kepala, heran. Ada beberapa teman sekelas Jongdae yang langsung lewat begitu aja. Malu punya temen sekelas kayak dia.

PLAAK

Sebuah buku tebal melayang indah ke kepala Jongdae, membuat sang pemilik kepala sadar. Dilihatnya orang yang melakukan tindakan tak berperike-jongdae-an. Salah satu teman sekelasnya, Choi Minho.

"Malu-maluin kelas kita aja lu, gue nggak bakalan ngijinin lu masuk kelas lagi!"Ujar Minho sadis.

"Lu nggak liat gue lagi meratapi nasib?" Tanya Jongdae sebel. Minho hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bodo amatlah, itu hidup elu. Udah ah, bay"

Dengan sadisnya, Minho meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih melongo. Dan masih dalam posisi memeluk tiangnya. Jongdae merasa miris, sekali lagi. Jongdae langsung memeluk tiang sekolah lagi.

"Bang, ngapain?"

Suara lembut yang membuat Jongdae menoleh secara _slow motion _ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. Siapa lagi yang bikin Jongdae alay kalau bukan Kim Minseok, gebetannya? Jongdae langsung membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Melepaskan pelukannya dengan si tiang sekolah.

"Gue umm olahraga! Iya, gue olahraga haha" Kata Jongdae garing. Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya. Minseok hampir berjalan lagi meninggalkan Jongdae kalau saja suara Jongdae menghentikannya.

"Minseok, kok lu sendirian?"

"Emang lu mau gue sama Luhan? Oh oke, bentar gue panggilin"

"JANGAN!"

Minseok terhenti. Bukan karena teriakan cemprengnya Jongdae sih, tapi karena lengannya di pengang oleh Jongdae. Minseok melirik tangan Jongdae, kemudian menatap wajah Jongdae. Tepat di matanya.

Deg

"AAAH, maaf-maaf" Jongdae melepaskan tangannya. Dia langsung salah tingkah. Perlahan, Jongdae menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Wajahnya sudah memperlihatkan semburat merah tipis. Oke, dia gugup. Mata Minseok terlalu indah untuk ditatap langsung.

Ya, Jongdae lebay.

Minseok hanya terpaku, bingung karena teriakan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba. Melihat Jongdae yang salah tingkah begitu, entah mengapa Minseok tersenyum tipis. Lucu sekali ya, melihat orang salah tingkah karenamu?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan secara formal?" Tanya Minseok tiba-tiba. Jongdae hanya menatap bingung. Sepertinya, ketakutan Minseok terhadap Jongdae sudah agak berkurang ya?

"Maksudnya?"

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, gue Kim Minseok kelas 10-2. Senang berkenalan dengan lu, bang" Kata Minseok dengan nada manis. Jongdae terperangah. Namun, Jongdae langsung menyambut uluran tangan Minseok dengan senyuman pula.

"Ya, gue Kim Jongdae dari kelas 11-2. Senang berkenalan dengan lu juga" Kata Jongdae dengan nada senang. Diangguki oleh Minseok.

"Wah, marga kita sama ya!" Kata Jongdae sambil memamerkan senyum bebeknya.

"Ya terus?" Tanya Minseok bingung.

"Berarti, kita jodoh! Ulala~" Jongdae menari-nari gaje, yang masih ditatap bingung oleh Minseok.

"Tapi yang marganya 'Kim' kan banyak? Berarti gue juga jodoh sama yang lain dong"

"Nggak bisa, pokoknya elu jodoh gue"

"Kok gitu? Nggak asyik ah"

"Yaa Minseok, plis deh lu jadi jodoh gue ya ya ya?" Jongdae memberikan tatapan melasnya. Ya, soalnya dia nggak punya _puppy eyes _ataupun _aegyo_ yang bisa ditampilkan.

Susah ya, jadi orang berwajah kotak.

Minseok yang merasa kasihan melihat wajah melas Jongdae, akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lumayan kan, dapet pahala menyenangkan orang lain.

"Iyadeh, jodoh di 'marga'" Kata Minseok pada akhirnya.

Jongdae membulatkan matanya, senang. Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Bling-bling. Dengan sekali gerakan, mendadak dia memeluk Minseok seperti memeluk tiang sekolah tadi. Tapi lebih empuk.

"SERIUS, GUE SAYANG ELU MUMUMU~"

Minseok terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongdae, dan langsung mendorong Jongdae hingga terjatuh di lantai. Jongdae menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan kaget, juga sakit secara bersamaan. Lantai itu keras bro!

"Minse-"

"STOOP! JANGAN DEKETIN GUEE! DASAR MESUM!" Teriak Minseok tiba-tiba. Jongdae langsung kaget.

Minseok langsung lari tanpa menggubris panggilan Jongdae. Sepertinya, Minseok yang tadi hampir nyaman sama Jongdae kembali _ilfeel_.

Sekarang, Jongdae _forever alone again_.

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

"Yixing kemana sih? Udah aneh banget, sekarang malah ninggalin gue sendirian! ASDFGHJKLMBVCZ?!" Kyungsoo marah-marah nggak jelas. Dia berjalan sendirian di koridor kelas sambil beberapa kali mencak-mencak lantaran Yixing ninggalin dia.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara berat menghentikan perlakuan aneh Kyungsoo. Oh oh.. itu Jongin, sang kekasih!

"Kamu ngapain mencak-mencak gitu? Diliatin orang banyak tau!" Lanjutnya.

"Eh.. anu.. itu... apa namanya.. err..." Kyungsoo makin keliatan kayak orang gila! Udah mencak-mencak nggak jelas, eeh.. sekarang ditanyain malah kayak orang kebingungan gitu. Jongin sampe geleng-geleng kepala ngeliatnya.

"Duduk disitu yuk!" Ajak Jongin sambil menunjuk bangku panjang di ujung bagian pinggir koridor. Entah siapa yang habis memindahkan bangku itu, Jongin tak peduli.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk berdua di bangku. Jalan koridor nampak sepi. Murid-murid lainnya mungkin lebih memilih ke kantin, atau ke kebun sekolah yang lebih rindang dan terang.

"Kamu kangen aku ya, makanya mencak-mencak gitu?" Tanya Jongin dengan segala ke-percaya diri-annya.

"Idiih..." cibir Kyungsoo, "ngapain gue ngangenin elu? _wong_ tadi ketemu elu di kamar mandi" lanjutnya.

"Yah mungkin aja... orang kalo udah terlanjur sayang sama seseorang kadang suka kangen walaupun barusan ketemu, lho!" Ujar Jongin ber-_quote_ ria. Mau ngalah-ngalahin Baekhyun nih kayaknya.

"Emang iya,gue sayang ama elu?"

"Nah, makanya aku mau tanya... kamu sayang nggak sama aku?"

"Kok malah balik nanya sih? Ah, gak seru!" Kyungsoo masih terus mencibir. Jongin dengan lembutnya mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo yang halus.

"Kyungsoo, kalau aku yang jawab, namanya aku itu maksain kamu. Kamu tau kan, aku pengennya kamu sayang sama aku. Nah kalo misalnya, ternyata kamu nggak sayang sama aku? Sama aja aku maksa kamu buat sayang sama aku, kan?"

"Kampret! Sejak kapan lu bisa ngebijak gini?"

"Itu nggak penting, Kyungsoo sayang.. yang penting, kamu sayang atau enggak sama aku?" Jongin masih nyepik-atau bisa dibilang _ngequote_-sang kekasih.

"Penting nggak sih gue bilang gitu? Setelah semua yang gue lakuin ke elu. Nolongin elu lah kalo lagi kesandung. Marah-marah gak jelas gegara peduli sama elu. Bahkan.. jadi pacar lu! Munafik dah, kalo gue bilang gue nggak sayang sama elu ahelah.." Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

_"__That's the answer who i wait!"_

"Apaan sih? Lebay!" Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Jongin perlahan sambil tertawa.

"Tumben lu gak kesandung?" Kyungsoo keheranan. Jongin ketawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan aneh-yang sebetulnya masuk akal juga-dari Kyungsoo.

_"__Now, i'll be careful in stride. __Whatever happens, i'll trytobe careful. Including be careful to loving you" _Ujar Jongin masih tersenyum. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"_So sweet_ banget dah lu"

"Iya dong, kan aku cinta sama kamu"

_"Don't hesitate to loving me. Just trust me, and everything, we can do it. As long as we together"_

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo tajam namun lembut.

"Ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin mulai memegang tangan Kyungsoo seraya berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih.

_"I love you, bab-"_

BRUAK!

Olalaah! Ternyata Jongin kesandung sama tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin, marah.

"Bodo ah!" Dengus Kyungsoo sebal sambil berlari cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tersungkur.

_Poor_ Jongin...

.

'-' Unpredictable '-'

.

Sehun membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dikasih BoA seonsaengnim. Memang, tadi ia dipinta BoA seonsaengnim untuk membawakan kertas-kertas ulangan murid. Ia mulai naik tangga. Dengan sangat hati-hati, tentu saja, ia menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Karena lembaran kertas itu cukup banyak, jadi hampir menghalangi pandangannya.

BRUAK!

Lembaran-lembaran kertas itu jatuh berantakan, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Sehun.

"KAMPRET! SIAPA YANG NABRAK GUE?! SINIH BIAR GUE KETEKIN TUH ANAK!"

"ENAK AJE LU MAIN KETEKIN ANAK ORANG SEMBARANGAN! YANG NABRAK PAN ELU, BUKAN GUE"

"LU HARUSNYA LIAT-LIAT DONG, GUE LAGI BAWA PAAN. LAGIAN LU SENDIRI KAGAK ATI-ATI"

"APE LU BILANG? DARIPADA LU YANG NGETEKIN GUE, MENDING GUE YANG NGETEKIN E-"

Luhan a.k.a tersangka kasus penabrakan Sehun dan kertas-kertasnya, terkejut. Dilihatnya Sehun yang masih asyik ngambilin lembar-lembar kertas itu.

"NGAPE LU BERHENTI NGOMONG? BUKANNYA BANTUIN KEK!" Sehun masih marah-marah. Namun matanya tidak melihat ke arah Luhan sama sekali. Mungkin ia sudah tau siapa yang menabraknya barusan.

"Woles mas.. yodah, karna tampang lu melas gitu, gua bantuin dah.." Ujar Luhan. Ia ikutan ngumpulin lembar kertas itu.

"Kampret lu!"

"Peace" Luhan melambangkan huruf v pada jari-jari tangannya.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas ulangan, Sehun, bukannya berterimakasih kasih pada Luhan malah menggetoknya.

"Kok gue digetok sih?" Protes Luhan.

"Salah sendiri nabrak gue" Ujar Sehun dengan gaya-seperti biasa-cuek.

"Yaelah gitu doang aja. Yodah, gue minta maap deh"

"Emang lu kelas berapa sih? Kelas atu pan? Sekelas ama gebetannya Jongdae.. ngapain ke lantai kelas dua? Mau nyari kecengan,eoh?"

"Anjir.." Luhan menggetok Sehun. "Ya kagak lah.. gue lagi iseng aja. Iya, gue anak kelas satu. Nama gue Luhan.. beteweh, Jong- jong siapa tadi?"

"Jongdae" Ujar Sehun. "Itu, yang biasanya di teriakin temen lu, siapa namanya?"

"Minseok"

"Nah itu.. di teriakin 'kakak kelas berwajah kotak'? Bodo ah, gue gapeduli.."

"Ooh" Luhan manggut-manggut. "OOH ITU?"

"Apanya?"

"Jadi namanya Jongdae? Tuh anak kampret banget! Masa nakut-nakutin si Minseok"

"Biar gitu, dia temen gue ahelah" Sehun menggetok kepala Luhan. Lagi dan lagi.

"Eeh.. iya juga sih" Luhan meringis. "Beteweh, kalo lu? Nama lu siapa? Kelas berapa sih ah.. genit amat"

"Kelas 11-2. Nama gue Sehun, dan yang genit itu si Jongdae bukan gue"

"Iyedah, serah lu" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan cueknya.

"Yodah, sanah balik ke alam lu! Sinih ya, gue bilangin.. Anak kelas 11 itu ga doyan penyihir jahat kayak elu. Jadi percuma aja, gaada harapan buat lu"

"Kampret! Yodah.. bay ye, bilangin ke Jong- jong siapa tadi?"

"Jongdae"

"Nah iya, bilangin ke Jongdae jan genit-genit ama adek kelas"

"Ye, entar gue sampein…." Ujar Sehun sambil mulai naik anak tangga lagi, meninggalkan Luhan. "Kalo inget.."

"KAMPRET!" Seru Luhan

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : _Annyeong~_

Aduuh, maaf ya kita telat apdet T-T *nangis di pangkuan Xiumin /?*

sebenernya yang salah itu aku, emang sibuk sekolah banget. Si Rahmanias emang kampret nggak mau upload *di tendang Rahmanias*. Padahal ini chapter udah tersedia aman nyaman tentram di file komputer, tapi apa daya. ya, begitulah...

Semoga ada yang inget ff ini, ataupun ada yang mau review lagi ya~

_Review again?_

Special Thank's :

**Ichizuki Takumi ; Reezuu Kim ; hibiki kurenai ; Geu Shak Ki ; AnitaLee ; Guest ; syifasehun2S ; ZiTao99 ; XynHyun27 ; KissKris ; Vicky98Amalia ; lili ; Woles ; HunHan's Real ; iia ; BLUEFIRE0805 ; chenma ; hunhanshipper ; sweetyYeollie ; rocketeer7 ; anonymous anonymous**


End file.
